Percy Jackson: My Life, My Love, Our War
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: Percy and Annabeth realize their feelings. Then they have to save the world together. PERCABETH! The story begins after BotL, with two months left of school. Rated T for romance and violence. Complete! First Fanfic.
1. The Engagement

The Engagement

**Yeah, I know it's a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I'll post it later today, like around 5-6 Eastern Time today. The next one will be longer, I promise! I hope you enjoy! (Annabeth comes in, in the next chapter. She talks more in the one after that.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

"Percy, remember that little talk we had at your 15th birthday party? That I was going to propose to your mother? I'm thinking of doing that today," Paul Blofis told me, Percy. I told him to go for it when he asked me, because I knew he made my mom, Sally, happy.

"Really, you're doing it today? Can I see the ring?" I asked. I know why should a guy care about what a ring looks like, right? But I want my mom to be extremely happy no matter what.

Paul showed the ring to me and I smiled, "She's going to love it." Then I thought for a second. I promised my mom that I'd tell him about me, "Paul, I need to tell you something, but I want my mom to be there too. Just to make sure you don't think I'm crazy."

He looked at me warily, like he was worried, so I assured him, "Don't worry, you won't want to run out the door screaming," then I added under my breath, "But I can't make any promises about not getting hurt."

"What was that?" He asked. Oh crap, how am I going to tell him?

"Oh, nothing, I'm just thinking about what I'm going to say to you," what _am_ I going to say to him?

------------

"Sally," Paul got down on one knee, "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," He pulled out the ring, and my mom was speechless, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! YES! _Yes!_" She screamed. She had been waiting for this a long time. She kissed him full on the lips, not caring that I was sitting just three feet away. She accepted the ring and admired the way it looked on her finger, "Wait; Percy did you tell him yet, like you promised?" Uh-oh, I didn't get the chance!


	2. The Whole Story

The Whole Story

**I hope you enjoy!**

I shook my head, "It hasn't been the right time yet. I'm sorry." Now Paul looked concerned. I started thinking about how to tell him, when the doorbell rang. Who could that be? Of course! I invited Annabeth over _before_ Paul told me that he was proposing to mymom. Crap. Wait, she can help! I ran to answer the door.

"Percy that better not be your father, or I swear I'll…Oh, hello Annabeth," Sally said.

"Annabeth, I invited you over before…certain events. See, Paul proposed to my mom and he doesn't know about what we really are and about the camp we go to," I told her, and then I added in a whisper, "Or that he might be in danger."

"Oh that's OK, I love telling people things they don't know, Seaweed Brain. You should know that! As you call me, I'm Wise Girl!" Annabeth replied with a smile. She was taking this well.

"Where do I start? Um… you've met my father, and he told you his name was Poseidon, remember? Well did you notice how my mom sort of quickly changed the subject after you two exchanged these two sentences: 'Like the god of the sea?' 'Very much like that.' Well, that's because my father _is_ the god of the sea, and that's why Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain. I'm the son of Poseidon. All of that is real. Annabeth, this is the reason I call her Wise Girl, is a daughter of Athena. Tyson, believe it or not, is a Cyclops. The only reason you can't see his one eye is because of something called Mist. Do you have any questions?" I explained

"I'm sorry, but this is just too hard to believe. I mean, the Greek Gods real? You are the son of one? It's just not possible." Paul said. Sally looked down, sad that he wouldn't believe. That could put him in danger.

Just then, it seemed like mist was floating next to me. I could smell the sea air. My father was coming! I smiled a big grin and looked at Paul. Then, Poseidon appeared next to me. Sally nearly fell out of her chair.

"I have a question!" Poseidon said, comically, I might add, "It's for Mister Blofis. Why don't you believe? I hope me appearing out of thin air will help that along. You see, all I want is for Sally to be happy. You can grant me that wish. I tried; I offered her a palace under the sea! But, she wanted to live as normal a life as she could. You can also grant her that. I can never do that. She was never happy with that Gabe man. But now she can be! All you have to do is believe in me!"

Paul just stared at the god of the sea, dumbstruck. I bet the appearing act almost made him faint. All he had to say was, "This is real. This crazy, twisted story is true." Then he turned to Annabeth, "Will your mother be joining us?"

Annabeth shook her head, "Athena does not associate herself in Poseidon's business. They don't get along." Paul almost looked a little disappointed.

"Well, I believe in the Greek Gods, and I'm marrying Sally. What a day!" Paul exclaimed.

"Wait, Paul, I've always wondered…" I pulled out Riptide, in its pen form, "What do you see?"

"I see a pen." Paul answered, curious.

I uncapped Riptide, "Now what do you see?"

"Percy! Where did you get a gun?" Paul exclaimed

"It's not a gun. The Mist is making sure you can't see that it's actually a sword. People just don't carry these around anymore, so it would look weird," I explained.

"Well, it was nice seeing you all, but I have to go. I got to fight back some nasty old sea gods and their typhoons and hurricanes. Just to keep you all safe. Bye Percy, Annabeth, Paul, Sally. I hope to see you all soon, under happier circumstances." Poseidon said as he faded into a sea breeze.

"What does he mean, 'under happier circumstances' and he's 'got to go fight some nasty old sea gods'?" Paul asked.

"Well…" I said. Then, with the help of Annabeth, explained everything that happened since I found out that I was a demigod. We left out the personal stuff, like our kiss, then our fight. Sally let in a 'Percy, you didn't tell me that!' and a few gasps, and even a few inputs about the journey to Camp Half-Blood for the first time.

"All this stuff has been going on and I've been totally oblivious?" Paul exclaimed. I guess he doesn't like surprises.


	3. We Get Attacked by a Popcorn Monster

I Get Attacked By a Popcorn Monster

**I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to my subscribers! PS- Percy and Annabeth **_**start**_** to think about each other differently! And a part is in Annabeth's point of view! READ, READ, READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

"Ms. Jackson, is it alright if I spend the night here? If I go outside this late a monster will most likely jump on me," Annabeth asked. Of course my mom would say yes to that. She's too nice a lady to let down a request like that. Paul had a strange look on his face, like he was thinking, _this girl's still afraid of monsters? _Then he realized that monsters do exist, and she has every right to be scared of them.

"Of course you can sweetie! I would never want to put you in danger. But what about your parents, shouldn't they know where you are?" Sally is too curious for her own good.

Annabeth's sweet smile disappeared into a cold, blank stare that seemed to be staring at nothing, "My dad and that…woman…kicked me out again. They expected me to go to Camp Half-Blood, and I was on my way, but then Percy called me. So I came here."

"It's good that you're staying over," I said, "because then I can make up for the boring day by going to the movies or something. Aren't you surprised that a kelp-head like me could figure that one out?" She laughed.

**Percy's POV**

Once we woke in the morning, we check the paper for movie listings. There was a long debate, but we finally agreed on a movie. As we walked to the theater, Annabeth and I talked. We made jokes, and I caught myself thinking, _her laugh is so cute. _What am I thinking? Annabeth is my best friend, I shouldn't think about her that way! I shook my head to clear it.

When we get to the theater, we find it a little odd that, besides the one lady at the concession stand, the entrance was empty. _Nobody around to rip our tickets and let us into the theater?_ Even weirder! I checked my back pocket to make sure Riptide was there, and I was satisfied that it was.

When we reached the counter, we ordered two small popcorns and two medium sodas. But the strange lady at the counter just stared at us. Now that we were closer, I could see her more clearly. Her whole body was wrinkled like an ancient piece of paper. She was wearing blue jeans and a yellow shirt with a black jacket. It looked really weird on this old lady. Her name tag read YWN, which was odd again, but I assumed that it was just her initials. Her name is probably something like Yvonne Willa Newman. I assumed she was harmless. That was a big mistake.

Annabeth, trying to be friendly, asked, "What does YWN stand for?"

Then the old lady answered in her raspy voice, "Your… Worst…Nightmare." As Annabeth's face paled, I took out Riptide and uncapped it to let it transform.

**Annabeth's POV**

When Percy woke up this morning, he must have forgotten that I was here. He went to the breakfast table, and he was still wearing only grey sweatpants. As he walked out his bedroom door, scratching his head and yawing, he looked up and saw me. His face reddened, and I thought, _wow his six-pack is hot!_ Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why am I thinking like this! Percy is a friend, nothing more, right? Or wrong? I honestly don't know anymore. That's not smart for a daughter of Athena, to not know what's inside your own head.

As we walked to the theater, Percy and I talked. We mad jokes, and it seemed like Percy was thinking about something because he got all quiet. Eventually, he shook his head, and we continued our conversation.

When we get to the theater, we find it a little odd that, besides the one lady at the concession stand, the entrance was empty. _Nobody around to rip our tickets and let us into the theater?_ Even weirder! I checked my back pocket to make sure my knife was there, and I was satisfied that it was.

When we reached the counter, we ordered two small popcorns and two medium sodas. But the strange old lady at the counter just stared at us. I didn't trust her, I rarely trust anybody. Her behavior was very suspicious. Her name tag read YWN, which was odd again, but I assumed that it was just her initials. Her name is probably something like Yolanda Wendy Nichols. I assumed she was harmless. That was a big mistake.

Trying to be friendly, I asked, "What does YWN stand for?"

Then the old lady answered in her raspy voice, "Your… Worst…Nightmare." As my face paled, Percy took out Riptide and uncapped it to let it transform. I saw Percy do this, so I pulled out my knife. As I did this, the old lady transformed. She was one of the Furies!

"What did I do now? I didn't steal anything last time, and I didn't do anything this time! So why bug me?" Percy exasperated, annoyed. I agree with him! Why would they have any reason to come after us? I didn't have time to think about it, because the Fury lunged right at me. I didn't have enough time to put my knife out in front of me, so I ducked. I got an unexpected hit from my side that Percy was standing on. He had pushed me out of the way!

"Percy…?" I ask. Why did he do that?

"I don't want you to get hurt. That was close." He looked strange. I couldn't tell what it was, though, that made him look strange. I think there was something in his eyes that expressed a different emotion. Well, at least I'm out of harm's way. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Let's kick some Fury butt!" I said. _I'm happy he saved me; it was so brave and heroic of him._ What am I doing? Sure, it was brave and heroic, but my tone of thought sounded like I was some weird delusional fan, like of a pop star fan, the fan being a girl; they would say_ 'He is so dreamy!' _in the same tone. I don't want to be like that.

**Percy's POV**

As the Fury lunged at Annabeth, I got worried about her. _No! Annabeth! Defend yourself!_ I lunged for Annabeth just before she ducked, so the lunge was unnecessary. But at least I was prepared; that has to count for something, right?

"Percy…?" She asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt. That was close." I respond. My eyes filled with worry. I realize, _if anything ever happened to Annabeth, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I care too much about her._ Wait, what did I just think? That I care too much about her? I'm thinking about my thoughts in a weird way, that's all. I misinterpreted. Yeah, that's it. But maybe I misinterpreted for a reason, like that's what I really mean? Now I'm confusing myself. Whatever, I'll think about it later.

Annabeth got up, dusted herself off, and said, "Let's kick some Fury butt!" Annabeth and I finished off the Fury quickly after that. We didn't have anymore than a scratch or two.


	4. An Awkward Deal

**An Awkward Deal**

**Thanks reviewers and subscribers, I hope you enjoy. Also, an anonymous reviewer said that they were glad someone finally wrote about Paul finding out everything, but they would have written it differently. I think I know what you're talking about: Percy saves him from getting hurt and all that jazz. Well, I think one of my other reviewer's stories are going in that direction, but I can't be sure because I'm not the author. Again, I hope everyone enjoys my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

"Well, I guess we're not going to see the movie. Man, two days in a row! First, Friday night was canceled because of the engagement explanation stuff. Now Saturday afternoon is cancelled because of a Fury. And since no one's here to run the theater, we can't watch the movie now." I exclaimed. This sucks.

"Yeah, you're right. But why did the Fury come after us? I thought Hades told them what to do. And the whole fact about how the newspaper said this place was open, but it's deserted. Doesn't that worry you?" Annabeth asked. She has a point. _She's so smart, it's amazing._ Now I've plain altogether lost it. Stop it, Percy! When I get home, I'm getting my priorities strait.

"Shouldn't we tell Chiron?" Annabeth wondered.

"You can go ahead and Iris Message him, if you want. But I've got school on Monday, so I can't go to camp." That got me thinking, "Annabeth, are you going back to camp? I mean, summer break doesn't start for another two months, and you said you didn't want to be a year-rounder."

"I have no place to stay for the remainder of the school year, so my only other option is camp. I don't want to be a year-rounder, but I have no choice." Annabeth replied glumly, with a hint of suspicion; she didn't know where I was going with this.

"Maybe I can ask my mom if you can stay for the next two months, and you can enroll in my school! I mean, it's pretty boring without someone to talk to, and I was wondering if you would like to. I go to school at Paul's school, so there shouldn't be a problem about getting you in!" I don't know exactly why I was doing this, but I could see Annabeth was sad about getting kicked out of her home, and didn't want to be a year-rounder at Camp Half-Blood. She's been so since she was seven, and now she's fifteen. Between twelve and now, she's been getting let in and then getting kicked out again. It's too much, even for a tough girl like Annabeth. I could see her brighten a little at my offer.

"But I couldn't do that to your mom! She's got a wedding to plan, and she needs her money for that, not for an extra mouth to feed," Annabeth replied, even though I could see that she was hoping she was wrong, for a change.

"Fine, then. You don't have to be there when I ask, but I'll make it so she has to say yes. I can tell you want to be wrong for a change, and don't even deny it," I reasoned. All she would say in return was, "Whatever, Seaweed Brain." Ha! She wasn't admitting it, but was hoping she was wrong! Wise Girl wants to be wrong!

--------

**Percy's POV**

"Mom, can Annabeth stay here until summer and be enrolled in Paul's school, please?" I asked my mom. _Please say yes, please say yes!_

"Honey, I don't know. She won't be comfortable, and what if I can't get enough food to feed her? I need money to plan a wedding, you know," Sally replied, unsure.

"Annabeth knows that. She told me she couldn't ask you to do that when I asked her. This is what she said, and I quote, 'But I couldn't do that to your mom! She's got a wedding to plan, and she needs her money for that, not for an extra mouth to feed,' close quote. See, this is my idea, not Annabeth's and this is why she isn't here right now, asking with me," I hope that softens her up.

Sally considered, "Where is she right now? If she's at Camp Half-Blood, she can't come anyway."

"She's at the mall." My mother is the nicest person I know, and she doesn't like to see abandoned children, no matter how old. She'll probably say yes, but I put my begging face on anyway.

"Please?"

"Why does it matter to you so much anyway?"

"Because I can see she's sad about getting kicked out of her home by her father, and she is tired of being a year-rounder at camp."

"Ok, on one condition." Mom's giving in!

"I'll do anything!"

"You have to take her to all the school dances your school has in the next two months." She's got to be kidding!

"WHAT! That's not only my decision! It is Annabeth's too! You're acting like a daughter of Aphrodite!" _Well, think about it Percy, taking Annabeth to the dance might be fun! _What am I thinking! We're just friends! "I need to get Annabeth on an Iris Message. Do you still have that mini-garden hose on the fire escape for your potted plants?" She nodded. I walked over to the window, and climbed out onto the fire escape. Sally followed.

I turned on the hose and asked my mom to hold it, and luckily, it created a rainbow. I pulled a drachma out of my back pocket, and said, "O goddess, accept our offering." I threw the drachma into the rainbow, and it disappeared in a golden shimmer. "Annabeth Chase." Then, after a few seconds, Annabeth's face appeared.

"Percy! Hello, Ms. Jackson." Annabeth greeted.

"My mom says you can stay…but on one, very awkward condition," I told her. She raised her eyebrows. "I have to take you to the rest of the school dances. And that includes the Spring Dance, which is Friday, April 3, annoyingly enough, and the end of the year dance, which is at the end of the year." Her eyebrows lowered, and her face reddened. She was probably as annoyed and embarrassed as I was._ But what if she wants to?_ I guess we could work something out. We go to the dances together, but we don't do anything awkward. Yeah, it could work out!

**Annabeth's POV**

I was browsing through the shops at the mall, and Percy's Iris Message appeared.

"Percy! Hello, Ms. Jackson." I greeted.

"My mom says you can stay…but on one, very awkward condition," He told me. I raised my eyebrows. "I have to take you to the rest of the school dances. And that includes the Spring Dance, which is Friday, April 3, annoyingly enough, and the end of the year dance, which is at the end of the year." My eyebrows lowered, and my face reddened. Well, this is awkward. _It might be lots of fun! I should go._ Whoa, wait a second. Even though some subconscious part of my mind wants to go, it doesn't matter because Percy is probably annoyed and embarrassed about this whole thing. I know I am!

"Well…if you want to…I guess we could…I mean…since you have no place else to go…," Percy said uncomfortably. Sally was smiling ear to ear, like she had just won one million dollars.

"I guess we could make it work…it's not that big a deal…," I replied. I could survive an attack from monsters, but could I survive a school dance?


	5. Annabeth's First Day of School

**Annabeth's First Day of School**

**Thanks again, reviewers and subscribers. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

Sunday whizzed by quickly. Annabeth slept in the guest room, I wore a shirt to bed, we woke up and ate breakfast, and then we did stuff around the apartment to occupy our time. Then we had lunch, and we did some more random stuff. Then we had dinner, and we watched a movie with my mom. We set our alarms for school, and then went to bed. A pretty boring Sunday, but we survived. I just hope I didn't bore Annabeth to death.

Our alarm clocks woke us up on time. I just threw on the closest clean clothes and went out to breakfast. I grabbed a bowl, milk, and some cereal and made my breakfast. My mom was busy getting ready because she had to get Annabeth enrolled in Goode High School. I poured my cereal into the bowl, and then the milk, got my spoon, went to the kitchen table, and started eating.

Annabeth finally came in, hair brushed and clothes matching, and made herself breakfast. I left the stuff out for her, just in case she didn't already know where they were.

After breakfast we brushed our teeth. Once we were done, and my mom was ready, my mom took us to Goode High.

----------

My mom dropped me off, and then took Annabeth into the office. I went strait to homeroom because I had nothing better to do. To my surprise, I was not alone. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was sitting in her assigned seat, reading a book. She looked up when I walked in.

"Well, hello Percy. Why are you here so early? I like to come in early because it's so quiet," She greeted.

"Well, Annabeth is enrolling in the school for the rest of the year, and since her dad kicked her out once again, she's staying with me," I replied

"Oh. Hey, I have a question. Why do you keep a picture of her in your notebook?" Rachel is so curious, it's annoying sometimes.

"I keep her picture in my notebook because she's one of my best friends, along with Grover," I responded.

"If you say so," Rachel replied skeptically.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy's mom dropped him off at school, and then took me into the front office. She walked up to the lady at the front desk and said, "I need to enroll a new student, Annabeth Chase."

"Ok, you'll just have to fill in these forms, Ms. Jackson and Ms. Chase," the lady replied, sounding bored. She passed some papers over the counter and resumed her work at the computer. Sally just signed where she needed to sign and gave the rest of the papers to me. Under _Disabilities, if any:_ I put _ADHD and dyslexic_. Under _Additional details about disability, if any:_ I put, _Though dyslexic, can read Ancient Greek_. I filled out the rest of the form normally.

While I did this, Sally was talking to the lady at the counter about my schedule, "I would appreciate it very much if Annabeth and Percy had the same schedule, so someone she knows can show her to her classes."

"Sure, why not, by the looks of this form, they have the same disabilities, so they would be in the same classes anyway. I can just make them at the same time. Also, make sure all your teachers sign this form." She gave me a form with my class periods listed on it. Then she pulled Percy's schedule up off of the computer, copied and pasted it to a new document, and change Percy's information at the top to mine. She then printed it out and handed it to me. "Welcome to Goode." She didn't sound very welcoming.

**Percy's POV**

It was finally time for homeroom to start, and Annabeth already came in and gave our homeroom teacher a paper to sign. Since Rachel sat on my left, and no one on my right, Annabeth's assigned seat was on my right. That class was eventless.

In first period, it was a little different. Some guys pick on me Because of my dyslexia, and just like some guys at an old school, Meriwether College Prep, they found the picture of Annabeth in my notebook.

I showed Annabeth the way to first period, and we walked into class together, which drew the attention of the guys who pick on me. I went to my seat, and Annabeth went to the teacher.

"Hey Jackson, isn't that the girl in the picture you have in your notebook?" Joe Parker, the school bully, asked. My face reddened. Just then, Annabeth came to sit next to me. I finally had a lab partner! Rachel wasn't in this class, and we got to pick are seats, so nobody sat next to me. She didn't seem to care about what Parker had just said.

"Yeah, and you better shut up if you value your face. I punched a guy in the nose who was a school bully at another school, and he was knocked out for at least five minutes." You do _not_ want to mess with Annabeth! To my surprise, Parker backed off! This is going to be a great two months.

**Annabeth's POV**

When I was talking to the science teacher, I heard a guy in the distance say to Percy, "Hey Jackson, isn't that the girl in the picture you have in your notebook?" I realized he was talking about me. _Percy has a picture of me in his notebook? Why?_ My face reddened, but I made sure it was normal before I walked over to Percy's table.

I said to the jerk that had bully written all over his face, you can tell just by his attitude, "Yeah, I am, and you better shut up if you value your face. I punched a guy in the nose who was a school bully at another school, and he was knocked out for at least five minutes." Do not mess with me! The jerk backed off, much to my satisfaction.

At the end of class, I asked Percy, "You have a picture of me in your notebook?"

His face reddened, and he said, "Yeah, but it's just for two reasons: Firstly, because it proves that camp wasn't a dream. Secondly, your picture is in my notebook, along with Grover's and Thalia's, because you guys are my best friends." He thought for a moment, "Rachel doesn't believe me, but she won't say her theory." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, whatever, we've got to get to class," I gave up. And with that Percy led me to my next class. I wonder what Rachel's theory is. The rest of the day went smoothly, and I was glad that Percy invited me.


	6. The Spring Dance

**The Spring Dance**

**Yeah, the title sounds boring. Deal with it. Hope everyone enjoys. To see Annabeth's dress for the dance, Go to my profile and scroll down to the bottom and click on the link. Make sure you read above the link, though. Annabeth's dress is different than the picture. The second link is her hair.**

**I might not update this weekend because I'm going on vacation. So be patient please. Yeah, I'm sorry to leave you in suspense like that (At the end of this story, but don't jump ahead or you won't understand).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV**

The rest of the week was extremely uneventful. It's kind of weird having your best friend's future step-dad as your English teacher. **(A/N Yeah I forgot to mention, Paul is their fifth period teacher. Why fifth? I like the number five.) **Well, Friday was uncomfortable because that was the day of the dance. We barely talked during class. Sally took me shopping for a nice dress, and I'm just glad I got to pick out my own dress.

So, it's Friday, the day of the dance, and, like I said, things are a little awkward between Percy and I. We were at his house, and he was getting dressed in his room into the pre-approved outfit his mother chose. I was in the guest room, slipping my dress on, while Sally did my hair. I refused make-up, which bummed her out a little, but she cheered up immediately. She gave me white strappy heels, that weren't too high, but not too low. I don't even know why she wants us to go through with this. Even more annoying, she wants proof of this night, so we have to take a "couples" photo like everyone else. So embarrassing!

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe my mom is making us do this! I don't even know _why _she wants us to do this! Is she under orders of Aphrodite or something? This is so weird, it's annoying! I already put on my clothes, now I'm waiting like a good boy for my mom to come in and do my hair in the most un-me-like way. Right now, she's pestering Annabeth. I'm glad I'm not her, because Sally's probably begging her to do this with her hair, and do that with her make-up. I can't picture Annabeth in make-up. She's probably refusing it.

Saturday, I told myself that I would get my priorities strait. Well, here's the perfect chance! _Question number one: Do I have feelings for Annabeth?_ That's the toughest question of all. _Question number two: What do I do with the sand dollar my father gave to me for my birthday?_ Well, he said I'd find out when the time is right, so I guess I'll have to wait._ Question number three: What am I going to do about the Last Dance?_ Be a good boy like I am right now and deal with it. That one was easy.

Just then, my mom walked in with some moose. _Oh, that's just great!_I made a face and she just said, "It's not going to kill you!" So, she did my hair, and I walked out of my bedroom, into the living room where Annabeth was waiting. My mouth dropped open. _She's so beautiful._I shook my head and closed my mouth. Her hair looked amazing, every blonde highlight and curl placed so perfectly on her head. Her dress reminded me of the ocean, where I would live if I had the opportunity. Like I guessed, she refused to wear make-up, which suits me just fine; it wouldn't be Annabeth if she was wearing any.

**Annabeth's POV**

When Percy walked out of his room, I thought he looked great. _He's so handsome._ I smiled as his jaw dropped. Apparently, I looked great as well. Then Percy shook his head and closed his mouth, but he still stared at me without a word. I decided to break the silence, when I realized that Sally had been smiling the whole time.

"Are you Ok, Seaweed Brain?" I asked. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Mom, take us to school, so we can get this over with," he said. Finally, the old Percy is back. I was getting worried there for a second!

---------

Percy's mom dropped us off at the front, where she waited until we went through the door, just to make sure we went in the way that pictures were being taken. The worst part, and the most uncomfortable part, was the fact that the photographer made Percy put his arm around the back of my waist, and I had to do the same to him, so it looked like we were giving each other a hug from the side, but a little closer. We were forced to smile as well. _But do I actually enjoy being this close to Percy? Do I have feelings for him?_ Well, we've definitely changed since we first met, but have things changed a lot or a little?

We danced, talked, ate, and did stuff that people do at dances. It started to get really loud, so we decided to go outside, where the school decorated beautifully. There were twinkle lights in all the trees, and they had planted spring flowers just for the occasion. I got tired of walking; I'd been standing up this whole time. So I sat on a nearby bench and looked at the flowers.

"You know, I'm actually having fun. This dance your mom made us go to isn't that terrible," I said. And that was the truth.

"Yeah, I guess I'm having a good time, too," Percy replied, "but it's kind of weird going to the dance with your best friend. You have to agree with me on that, Wise Girl."

"Yes, I suppose you're right about that, Seaweed Brain," we laughed.

"Annabeth, I have-"

"Wait, Percy," I interrupted, "If it's about something…different between us then… I would like to say it." He nodded uncomfortably, "I guess I'm not the only one who noticed. So, I've been thinking thoughts that have made me confused, and there about me and you. I've been trying to get my thoughts strait, and I think I finally have, the dance concluding these thoughts. I think…I think I really…I really like you Percy, more than a friend."

"That's exactly what I was going to say," he responded uncomfortably. _So he feels the same way. Now one problem left: my mother and his father._ _Maybe Aphrodite can change their minds._ Now that was a stupid thing to think! Aphrodite can change their minds? In my dreams!

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth, I have-"

"Wait, Percy," She interrupted, "If it's about something…different between us then… I would like to say it." I nodded uncomfortably, "I guess I'm not the only one who noticed. So, I've been thinking thoughts that have made me confused, and there about me and you. I've been trying to get my thoughts strait, and I think I finally have, the dance concluding these thoughts. I think…I think I really…I really like you Percy, more than a friend."

"That's exactly what I was going to say," I responded uncomfortably. _So she feels the same way. So, what next?_ Oh my gods! What is she doing? Is she leaning in to kiss me? I got all nervous, but I leaned in too. Our lips touched, and I thought about the night in the volcano when she kissed me and told me to be careful. But this time, we weren't saying goodbye. We were saying _I love you_ to each other. But the moment didn't last long because we heard growling behind us.


	7. I Severely Piss Off theGoddess of Wisdom

**I Severely Piss Off the Goddess of Wisdom**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry I kept you waiting, so long, but I was riding roller coasters! (And other rides). But I got a lot done! I didn't have Internet, but I had a laptop and Microsoft Word! Also, some events in this chapter are very random, and when I say random, I mean RANDOM TO THE EXTREME, but I added them in because I'm suffering from a terrible disease called Writer's Block********. I'm sorry if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Recap: **_**Our lips touched, and I thought about the night in the volcano when she kissed me and told me to be careful. But this time, we weren't saying goodbye. We were saying **_**I love you**_** to each other. But the moment didn't last long because we heard growling behind us.**_

Uh-oh! Two hellhounds were behind us, and they looked lethal. I'm so glad that this crummy outfit has pockets, or we'd be toast. I pulled out riptide and uncapped it. Annabeth opened up her purse and pulled out her knife. _I was wondering why she carried a purse!_ She attacked the one closest to her, and I attacked the one closest to me. Just our luck, we heard someone coming towards us. The hellhounds didn't back off, though.

The person rounded the corner and hissed,"Percy, Annabeth! Get those things out of here!" I sighed with relief, it was only Rachel.

"Rachel, stay out of the way! Hey, I thought you weren't coming?" I shouted back at her.

She started to walk away as she said, "I'll explain later!" And with that Annabeth and I got back to fighting the hellhounds. We took them down in record time, and we didn't even rip our outfits.

"Rachel, come back here and explain!" I called. Just as I predicted, Rachel came back around the corner, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I had this bad feeling that you _both_ were in danger, so I decided to come to the dance, where you told me you'd both be. And I guess I-" She started to explain, but was interrupted by something bigger. A livid Athena had popped up right where the hellhounds had been previously.

Rachel exclaimed, "Holy-" but was interrupted by Athena.

"Silence, mere mortal! I am not here for you!" Then she turned her attention to Annabeth and I, "How dare you defy me, Annabeth! You were pushing the limits being best friends with him, but being in love with him! Ugh!" Rachel looked uncomfortable. She probably already guessed that it was Athena.

"Mother, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Percy. But that doesn't mean that I'll start worshipping Poseidon over you! Who I love doesn't change who I am, mother!" Annabeth countered. Athena was about to say something else, but then Aphrodite popped up. This was getting to weird for my liking, and Rachel looked like she was going to faint, even though she can see through the mist.

"Athena, why don't you let them be? They are in love!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Oh shut up you giant Valentine's Day card," Athena said annoyed. Aphrodite looked livid now, too, "I did not set those hellhounds on them just to walk away leaving everything the way a Valentine's Day icon wants it to be! So Aphrodite, I think you should go back to Olympus!" Aphrodite left.

"So you sent the hellhounds after us! Mother, how could you?" Annabeth shouted.

"You told Hades to send the Fury, didn't you?" I guessed.

"I'm surprised that the kelp-head guessed it first. Yes, I told Hades that it would be _wise_, and he sent it. Aphrodite was squealing her head off, so I asked her why, and she told me she sensed something different between you two. But you two make sport of my challenges." Athena admitted.

Then, adding to all the randomness that was starting to annoy me, _my _father showed up, "Athena, I've heard enough! How dare you threaten my son, and your own daughter? I'm not making a big deal of this because you're the one who declared a feud between us! But you have no right,_ my_ _niece_, to declare a feud between our children! Leave them alone, because your wise daughter, Annabeth, made a very good point! She will not worship me over you just because she loves my son. Now you should go back to Olympus. I must speak with Percy." Rachel was _very_ close to fainting now! I don't know why she didn't just leave; she doesn't have anything to do with this. Then again, she might have forgotten how to move.

Poseidon walked over to me, "Is this worth it son? Do you really feel this way towards a daughter of Athena? Athena is still livid." Poseidon asked.

"Yes, father, it is. Annabeth is the smartest, most beautiful, brave, and strong gir-…person, I've ever met. No offense to Aphrodite, but I prefer Annabeth." Annabeth's face turned to a deep shade of red.

"If you say so," he was about to leave, but then he remembered Rachel, "Thank you, young Rachel, for helping my son last summer, and even in the Hoover Dam before that. Thank you." Now Rachel fainted. But, as Poseidon had said _if you say so,_ Parker walked outside, where all of this was going on.

"Hey Jackson, I thought you said you didn't have a father? This guy's calling you his son! Oh wait, is this one of those reunion things?" He had to come in just as my father was leaving, didn't he?

"Parker now is not the time. Yeah, I have a father, but I didn't have to tell you that when you asked, did I? This is not one of those 'reunion things' either." He is so _annoying_! But he still wasn't leaving.

"Son, now it is time to learn how to control the Mist," Poseidon taught me how to control the Mist. **(A/N I don't know how to control the Mist, so I can't explain.)**

Poseidon left, 'magically', and Parker said, "Where'd he go!" I snapped my fingers and said, "Where he went is not important. But you are going home." It worked! He forgot all about Poseidon, and walked home.

"You know, I don't think we've heard the last of my mother. She never backs down like that if she thinks something is not _wise_, like love between a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena, and vise versa." I nodded in agreement.


	8. A Gossiping Goddess and a Monster Fight

**A Gossiping Goddess and a Monster Fight**

**Hope you enjoy! I'm still suffering from writer's block, so if you don't like it, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

"Do you really mean what you said to your dad, when he asked you if what he did for you was worth it?" Annabeth asked me. We were back in the gym, where the dance was being held, and now that we knew that we loved each other, we were dancing closer.

"Yes, I did. Do you think that I would lie to my own father?" We were dancing to a slow song, and I twirled her around. We both weren't very good dancers, but we could walk around in a circle, going back and forth, shifting our weight from foot to foot, and she twirling under my raised arm.

"No, I guess not," She replied, "You know, my siblings are going to hate me, and especially you."

"Hey, look on the bright side! Aphrodite and her kids are going to love us!" I hope she realizes that I was being sarcastic.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You know that they aren't very powerful. They can live in the real world, no monsters attacking them. Lucky." She thought for a moment, "I hope you never forget what I said. That we haven't heard the last of my mother."

"I understand. She's furious. Nothing Aphrodite or my father said changed her mind. But let's not worry about that right now. She's not going to show up again, at least not today," I told her. She nodded. So we enjoyed the rest of our night, and right before my mom came to pick us up, we shared a goodnight kiss. _I finally figured out the answer to question number one: I love Annabeth, and that's how I feel about her._

"So, did you guys have fun?" My mom asked with a huge smile on her face. It was like she already new what happened. Now I'm suspicious of my mother. She either A; was spying on us. Or B; someone told her. But who would tell her?

"Yeah," I said slowly, "Why are you acting like this?"

"I know everything!" She just couldn't keep the information to herself! Tip: never tell her a secret.

"How!" Annabeth and I shouted at her at the same time.

"Well here's what happened…," She explained

_**Shortly after Poseidon left Percy and Annabeth (Sally's POV)**_

_I was sitting on the couch, watching the news, and the clock, when I heard a knock on the door. I went up to the door and looked through the peep-whole. _CRAP!_ Poseidon was standing there, but to my relief, he was not alone. A beautiful woman that would make a supermodel jealous was standing with him. _That's probably Aphrodite,_ I thought. I opened the door and let them in._

_Poseidon was the first to speak, "Sally, I'm sorry to bother you, and I tried to stop her, but Aphrodite wants to tell you her exciting news that I personally believe Percy should tell you, if he wants to. But Mrs. Stubborn over here was jumping up and down, and it was getting annoying. I'm very sorry." I just nodded my head; I'm guessing he new I understood._

_Then Aphrodite told me everything that happened at the school dance, from the moment I dropped off Percy and Annabeth to the moment Poseidon left._

"_How do you know what happened when neither of you were there?" I managed to finally say._

"_Where's your TV?" That was an odd question for the goddess of love to ask. I showed them the living room. She put her hands out in front of her, palms facing the TV. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." They were dancing together! They are such a cute couple._

"_Um, Aphrodite?" She turned her attention towards me, "This might sound weird, but when Percy and I made the deal about the dance, he said that I was acting like you. Do you think so?"_

"_Oh, that. Yeah, I guess so. What you did was something I would do. Two things you wanted, but it only seems like you wanted one. By the way, congratulations on the engagement with Paul! Even though he didn't need to, Poseidon told me what he said to Paul, and I thought it was great of him to give you up like that. He still loves you, you know." Poseidon was uncomfortably looking down._

"_I love you too, Poseidon, but like I told you before, I want a normal life. Well, as normal as possible. I hope you know that I'll always care about you." I said uncomfortably. Poseidon raised his head, not as uncomfortable now._

"_Congratulations, Sally, and be safe." Then he hugged me, like a best friend would. That's what we are now. Best friends and nothing more. I patted him on the back uncomfortably, because it felt weird to hug a Greek God, even if he is your best friend. I just now realized that Aphrodite was smiling ear to ear._

"_Watching you all is like watching a soap opera! Poseidon, Sally, Paul, Percy, Annabeth, and Athena! Rachel can be in it too. I can sense that she has some feelings for Percy, way far back in her mind. So she'll be a great addition to the cast! Oh, I'm going to write a new soap!" I looked at Poseidon with a confused expression._

"_All the really passionate soaps on TV are written by her, just under different names. She's full of ideas, and she and Athena could make a great team. They both have millions of ideas, but Athena just doesn't want to admit it; she thinks of Aphrodite as a giant Valentine's Day card, nothing more." I laughed._

**Back to the present (Percy's POV)**

"Great! But why did you tell us about that stuff with you and Dad, and everything after that?" I asked. Tip: never tell Aphrodite a secret!

"I told you because I wanted you to know that your parents still care about each other, but in a different way." Of course Sally has an explanation for everything. The car ride was silent on the way home. Except, I wanted to say something

"Thanks, Mom," I told her. She looked confused; I could see her expression in the rearview mirror, "Thanks for making us go together. None of this would have happened. But if it did, it might've been in a very long time. Thank you." She smiled. I was thinking about something Aphrodite said, and it made me laugh.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"I was just thinking about something Aphrodite said: _Watching you guys is like watching a soap opera!_" Annabeth laughed too, and we all laughed together.

"You know…um…this might sound a little weird…uncomfortable or awkward at the most…but um…you two can…kiss…*cough*… in front of me if you want to…I won't make it a…*cough*…big deal. As long as you are, um, happy…," her voice trailed off. She was right; her allowing-ness _was_ awkward. But we both took it to heart, and followed her rules. I started to feel better about what my mom told us…that was until I saw the monster waiting for us at our apartment building.

**Annabeth's POV**

_I love Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and there's nothing my mother can do about it!_ The rest of the night, Percy and I danced and laughed and just had fun! We shared a goodnight kiss, and then it was time for us to get into Sally's car. I was embarrassed when she told us she knew everything that happened at the dance. The rest of the car ride was silent except, Percy had something to say.

"Thanks, Mom," he told her. She looked confused; I could see her expression in the rearview mirror, "Thanks for making us go together. None of this would have happened. But if it did, it might've been in a very long time. Thank you." She smiled. Yeah, what if we hadn't done this? Would we realize how we felt about each other? Or would we both still be confused on how we felt? All I know is I'm happy that we did go to the dance together. Then Percy laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about something Aphrodite said: _Watching you guys is like watching a soap opera!_" I laughed too, and we all laughed together. Then Sally said something that made me feel very uncomfortable.

"You know…um…this might sound a little weird…uncomfortable or awkward at the most…but um…you two can…kiss…*cough*… in front of me if you want to…I won't make it a…*cough*…big deal. As long as you are, um, happy…," her voice trailed off. Yes, that was very awkward. But we both took it to heart, and followed her rules. I finally got used to the concept of kissing Percy in front of his mom. But when I saw the monster, I forgot what she just said and became angry. Why are all these monsters after us? My mom should give it a rest for one day. Maybe she's mad at Percy's mom, now that she knows that she's also fine with this relationship.

"Percy, you go fend off the monster and I'll protect your mom! The only reason I'm not fighting that thing is because you have the better weapon, and your mom needs protecting because I have a feeling that it's after her!" Percy nodded. The monster was, annoyingly enough, another Fury. Hades is so gullible sometimes; he'll believe anything that the goddess of wisdom tells him.

Percy took care of the monster, no sweat. But that was probably because he willed it to rain before he got out of the car. He probably did that because he was annoyed with all these monsters after us. _I think he's cute when he's angry._ I giggled, and I never giggle. As soon as he was done with the Fury, he made it stop raining, and Sally and I got out of the car.

"You're mother has a terrible temper, Annabeth." We laughed.


	9. Fight on the Beach

**Fight on the Beach**

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've got major writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. (Duh, I've said so 1 million times (: ****)**

**Percy's POV**

The rest of the month didn't have many exciting things. The days went on the same as usual. On weekdays we got up, got ready for school, went to school, see Rachel uncomfortable (She probably will never forget the Spring Dance), listen to people gossip about Annabeth and I, come home, do homework, eat dinner, and then go to bed. The things that the gossiping people normally said would be stuff like, "How'd they already know each other?" "Oh, they've known each other since they were babies." "Percy's long-lost-dad and Annabeth's long-lost-mom know each other really well." "Percy saved Annabeth's life; she was about to drown, and Percy pulled her out of the water! That's how they fell in love!" "I saw them kissing behind the bleachers during PE!" (That was not true, but I wish it was! I might try to make it true though...) Most of the gossipers were girls, but some were guys who love to pick on me. I was surprised at how accurate the dad-and-mom thing was, though! And the thing about how I'm good in water! How did they get as close as our Greek God parents? As long as they don't know that Annabeth and I are demigods, I really don't care who watches us eat our lunch.

Weekends aren't always the same, though. Sometimes we go to a museum for Annabeth or the beach for me. Once we went to the Statue of Liberty, and another time we went to the Empire State Building. Going there was odd, because we weren't there to go to Olympus, but we were there to actually view the other floors of the building. Weird. We even found a place that was for both Annabeth and me. The aquarium! I got to look at the fish (and play with the water with my mind; it's always fun to confuse tourists) and Annabeth got to learn about the fish's different environments, and she also immersed herself in studying all of the tanks' structure. She is just plain weird, but I still love her. We shared a few kisses here and there, but we were careful in the Empire State building; we don't want to get Athena upset just downstairs of where she was most likely angrily watching us.

It was Sunday, and we were finally going to see that movie. But, Annabeth begged me to go see a romantic movie, which is completely out of character for her, but we went and saw the romantic movie. About fifteen minutes into the film, all the couples in the theater were making out. I'm in love with Annabeth, so I shrugged and we embraced.

When the movie was over, call me paranoid, I checked the concession stand for any popcorn monsters. To my satisfaction, no monsters back there, so Annabeth and I walked out of the theater holding hands. We had made plans to go to the beach after the movie, so that's where we went. We had worn our bathing suits under our clothes. My pants were my bathing suit. I know, I know, why would I need a bathing suit, right? Well, it would look odd if I went in the water without a bathing suit, so I wear a bathing suit.

When we come out of the water (me making sure I let the water actually gets me wet), we find that the beach was empty, and two hellhounds and the last Fury were waiting for us. Wonderful! I thought we were doing so well! It had been two weeks since the Spring Dance incident, and no monsters had come after us. I would think that the two Furies that we did get rid of would have reformed by now, though. Oh great, did I have to curse myself? The other two Furies decided to show up just then.

**Annabeth's POV**

My mind was racing, thinking of a plan. Five monsters? How dare she curse me with so many troubles! I have kept my word; I'm not choosing Poseidon over Athena, and I'm still going to burn food for her at camp, and I'm definitely going to sleep in the Athena cabin once I get to camp! So why does she do this to me? To test Percy's willingness to protect me?

Percy came up with an idea at the same time I did, "I'll take one hellhound and one Fury," he started.

"And I'll take the other hellhound and the other Fury," I continued.

"And whoever gets rid of they're half first takes on the last Fury," we both said at the same time. _Wow, Seaweed Brain actually came up with good plan, the same plan that I came up with._ I ran to my clothes and pulled my knife out of my pocket, and Percy took Riptide out of his bathing suit pocket. I ran at an unsuspecting hellhound and plunged my knife into its side. Percy was already fighting his Fury, because he had his weapon on him. The extra Fury was trying to get in one of the fights, but not succeeding. _Wow that Fury is stupid! I wonder why my mother, the goddess of _wisdom _sent it after us._ My Fury was a little harder to fight than the hellhound, but I found an opening and plunged my dagger into the unprotected area. Percy was already fighting the last Fury, but it looked like the Fury found an exposed spot. I had an idea.

"Percy, let me fight it! You go make a really strong riptide!" **(Ironic, right. His sword is the same!) **Percy nodded. I took on the Fury and Percy ran to the water. The Fury and I spun in a circle, and I stopped the circle once its back was to the ocean. I started coming at it, and it started backing up. I could see the water was a strong riptide, and we were close to the sea now. I pushed the Fury into the water, and the Fury drowned. I smiled, proud of myself. But then something else happened. Percy grabbed me and kissed me passionately.

"You are way smarter than I deserve," he told me as soon as we separated. We realized that we still had our weapons out, and put them away.

"Than we're even," I told Percy. He looked confused, "You are way braver than I deserve." And with that I kissed him. After we broke away, rather reluctantly, we watched the waves for another long half-hour. Then we decided that it was time to go back to his apartment.


	10. The Strangest Wedding Planners Ever

**The Strangest Wedding Planners…Ever**

**Hope you enjoy! Can anyone guess who the wedding planners are? (Before they read it?) I hope this doesn't bore you to death. Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating. I had major writer's block, and only ideas for new stories would pop in my head. The next chapter will be better, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: You know.**

**Percy's POV**

_Oh my gods, I love everything about her! Her beauty, brains, bravery, laugh, smile, voice...I could go on forever! Like her hair, eyes, lips…_I stopped myself before I walked into a pole. Annabeth laughed. _Ahhh…_

My moment of bliss didn't last long. We arrived at my apartment, and it was past our curfew. "Where have you been? It's an hour past your curfew! You could've been killed, for all I know!" My mom shrieked with worry.

"Well, the thing is, we ran into five monsters at the beach, we told you we'd be there after the movie, and we had to fight them off. So yeah, you're right, we _could_ have been killed," I explained as calmly as possible.

My mom's face paled, "Why does my life have to be so complicated?" I could tell she was hiding something, but I didn't know what. I didn't pester her, though.

"Well, we should be getting off to bed. Goodnight mom," I said.

"Goodnight Ms. Jackson," Annabeth added.

"Goodnight Percy and Annabeth," my mom concluded. Annabeth and I walked to our separate bedrooms, which were right next to each other.

"Goodnight Annabeth," I told her as I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain," she said as she gave me a peck on the cheek. I laughed._ I love it when she calls me that. _Another thing to add to the list of things I love about her! My mom smiled at us before she retreated into her own room.

----------

When we woke up, I had a feeling my mom had something she wanted to tell us. So I just stared at her patiently. She finally understood that Annabeth and I both could tell that she was dying to tell us something.

"Obviously, I have something to tell you both. I received an IM yesterday…from Aphrodite," she paused. I raised my eyebrows. "She told me that she would 'absolutely adore' planning my wedding. She said that she and Hera had a fight about it, and they agreed that they both would help me with my wedding. Aphrodite is going to help me pick out a dress…that should be interesting. Hera is going to do the rest of the work. Guess who Hera got Zeus to demand to help? Mr. D! He is going to make the best wine he can, and if Hera doesn't find it exceptional, Zeus doesn't find it exceptional, and Dionysus is in trouble. He's not very happy about it, though. Dionysus might not be there; if he had the choice, obviously it would be a no, but I don't know if he has a choice. Your father wants to be there, Percy. Artemis isn't coming, of course, and Apollo is thinking about it. He's quite fond of you Percy. Demeter and Persephone are going to put the most beautiful flowers in whatever area we choose, inside or out. If Aphrodite comes, either Hephaestus or Ares will be there. If it's Ares, please be nice. I'm sorry Annabeth, but Athena wishes not to come. Hermes hasn't decided yet, and neither has Zeus, but I have a feeling that Zeus will be there because of Hera. I'm also pretty sure that Hades isn't coming." WOW! That is a lot of gods, and they'll all be there just because of three gods: Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Hera. This is going to be the strangest wedding ever.

"But, Ms. Jackson, wouldn't people get suspicious if a bunch of people with the names of Greek Gods were in the same place at the same time?" Annabeth asked. She wasn't trying to find a problem with the fantasy; she was trying to find a problem so it can be fixed.

"Yes, I thought of that. I told Aphrodite about this, and she said that they'll go by different names," my mom replied. Just then, an IM popped up.

"Sally!" Aphrodite rang, "We have decided on our alternate names! Zeus, he's coming, will be Zarek. That means 'may God protect the king.' Hera will be Halina, which means 'light.' Poseidon will be Philip, which means 'lover of horses.' Demeter will be Demitra, which means 'Demeter.' Both Hephaestus and Ares are coming. Ares will be Alex, which means 'defender of mankind.' Hephaestus will be Vulcan, which is the Roman's version of 'Hephaestus'. Apollo has decided to come, despite his sister's wishes. He will be Aristaeus, who was a past son of his. Hermes is coming too; he doesn't want to be left alone with Athena, Artemis, and Hades, because Hades will be on Mount Olympus. Hermes will be Mercury, which is the Roman's version of 'Hermes'. Dionysus has no choice but to come, and he'll be despising every minute of it. He will be Dennis, which means 'Of Dionysius.' Persephone will be Penny, which means 'flower.' And last, and certainly not least, I shall be Amethyst! It's a precious gem. I picked it because I'm so precious!" So, that means that ten of the twelve gods, thirteen including Hades, fourteen including Demeter's daughter who isn't really a goddess, will be going to my mother's wedding. How weird is that?

"OK, Hera told me to tell you this. Now the wedding will be at the start of summer, so Percy and Annabeth can be there before they go off to camp and us here on Olympus can be there before the Summer Solstice. It's also at that date because it's before young Percy here must decide the fate of Olympus. One more thing: Zeus has told Hera and I of one problem. He said, and I quote, 'You do know that many monsters will be attracted to the wedding because of the fact that almost all of the gods will be there? You have to think of a solution.' End quote. So, Hera and I found a solution. We will put a barrier around the wedding that works just the opposite of the Mist. Instead of us not being able to see the monster, the monster will not be able to see us. Sally, your wedding is under control! Oo! I love these things!" Aphrodite said, full of excitement. Annabeth seemed distant.

"Annabeth," my mom got her attention, "Would you be one of my bridesmaids? Aphrodite and Hera are the other two. They flipped a coin, and Hera won, which makes her my maid of honor. But I want three bridesmaids, and I would appreciate it if you were the third."

Annabeth smiled. She knew that my mom absolutely adored her, and she would never want to let her down, "Of course I will!" Aphrodite had the hugest smile of pleasure I've ever seen. She looked like the Cheshire Cat!

"Oh Athena," she sang, holding out the "e" in the name, "You might want to rethink your invitation to the wedding! Your sweet, smart daughter Annabeth has agreed to be one of the bridesmaids! Don't you want to see her standing up there in a dress that both Hera and I will also be wearing? A dress fit for a goddess?" Athena came into the IM, biting her lip. She hated me, Poseidon, and might resent my mother for making us go to the dance together. But the 'dress fit for a goddess' part made her hesitate.

"I probably will regret this choice, but I will be attending the wedding as Alyssa, which means logical. Annabeth, please don't disappoint me, and wear whatever Hera and Aphrodite tell you to wear. Understand?" She asked.

"Yes mother! I'm so glad that you'll be there!" Athena broke the connection, and at that very second, there was a knock on the door.

"It's probably Paul. Percy, could you let him in?" She requested. I nodded and took off.

I opened the door to a smiling Paul, "Hello Percy! How are you?"

"I'm great, and you're going to have the best wedding ever." And with that I turned around and walked back the way I came before he could ask me any more questions. He has to ask my mom these questions.

"Sally, what's this about the best wedding ever? Percy tells me that our wedding is going to be the best," Paul inquired. My mom went over everything that just happened.

"So let me get this strait. I'm going to see all the Greek gods at my wedding, except for Artemis and Hades? And one of the goddess' daughters, Persephone, will also be attending? Why?"

"I assumed that it was because of three of them: Hera, Aphrodite, and Poseidon. I also think that they need an excuse to party before the battle." I had been thinking about this myself.

------------

There was something about yesterday on the beach that I didn't want Annabeth to know. I actually got hurt by the Fury on my upper left arm, near my shoulder. It was afternoon the same day as the wedding news, and Paul was still here, when I cried out in pain.

My mom was the first by my side, "Percy! What's wrong?" She was very worried. Annabeth was at my side a second after her, and she noticed that my hand was on my upper left arm. She removed my hand and pulled up my sleeve.

"Oh my gods, Percy! When did you get that? Apparently, you didn't take good care of it, because it's infected!" She pulled out some ambrosia and nectar, "Paul, go get a glass of water, a towel, and an empty glass!" She ordered. He took one look at the gash and ran to do what Annabeth told him to.

"Percy, what happened?" My mom asked worriedly.

"A Fury scratched me. It's no big deal." I said this stubbornly.

"It is a big deal! That wound would need stitches!" Just them, Paul came back with the water, towel, and empty cup.

"Paul, you are about to see a demigod being healed. And Percy can be fixed up differently than others; all he has to do is get wet." Annabeth told the very curious Paul.

Annabeth poured some nectar into the empty cup and gave it to me. "Yum. Blue chocolate-chip cookies." My mom laughed. When I finished that, Annabeth gave me a small ambrosia square and I ate that. It tasted like a warm brownie. The gash was no longer infected, but Annabeth couldn't risk giving me any more of the gods' food, just to make the deep gash go away. So she took the backside of the injured arm under the towel and poured water on the front side of the arm, the wound. The gash cleared in seconds, but she got some water on the couch.

"Oh Styx!" She mumbled.

"It's Ok, I'll get it." I placed my hand over the water stain and concentrated on soaking up the water from the couch. When I removed my hand, the couch was dry.

"Wow," was all Paul had to say. But then he thought for a moment, "Why didn't you just pour water on it in the first place?"

"Because it was most likely to cause a mess," she said patiently.

"Hey, Annabeth thanks for that. I should have told you and my mom earlier. I was being a Seaweed Brain," I thanked her with a peck on the cheek. She blushed; I guess she wasn't quite used to displays of affection in front of my mom and Paul. Paul looked at my mother questioningly. Oh right! He still doesn't know that Annabeth and I are dating. He hasn't been around us since the engagement. He's been around my mom plenty, though. The rest of the day was boring. We watched a movie on the TV, but that was about it.


	11. Annabeth's Personal Stalker

**Annabeth's Personal Stalker**

**I hope this one is better. I'm still trying to think really hard. But I think I've got it. I hope you enjoy. By the way, remember how I mentioned that I kept thinking about new stories instead of this one? Well, I published a one-shot called When Sally Met Poseidon. I hope you liked that one as well! Rachel finds someone else to crush on instead of Percy! Yay! No more Rachel loves Percy! He-he! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Duh x 1,000,000.**

**Percy's POV**

OK. I lied. I do have more friends at school than just Rachel. I was just worried about how Rachel and Annabeth would act around each other. They aren't exactly best friends. Anyway, my other friend, thank the gods he's a guy, his name is Tommy Jones. He has dark blonde hair and brown eyes, and his skin is a color between pale and tan. He told me that he went to this summer camp (a normal one), and his favorite activity was archery, because he was the best. He hit the target perfectly 99.9% of the time. He loves to skateboard (he taught me how), surf (ironic, right?), and, get this, _read. _Weird. He's a guy who loves to do activities such as skateboarding and surfing, but when he goes home, he curls up in a chair and starts to read. I've always thought that he was possessed by two separate personalities. He's never met his father. He seems to be hiding something, something he's embarrassed about. Anyway, I haven't talked to him in a while, and he's confronting me about it. When he wants to be, Tommy can be very intimidating, but he's really got a soft heart. He wouldn't hurt a fly. The only time he would ever hurt anything would be in defense. But I don't think this is one of those intimidating times. More like an uncomfortable confrontation.

"So… I haven't seen you around lately," he started. It was lunchtime, and Annabeth and I were heading over to sit with Rachel and a girl and guy that I've never taken the chance to get to know. I'm pretty sure that they're related. I think their names are Tracey and Theodore.

"Yeah. I guess I've been busy," I responded carefully.

"I'll save you a seat, OK," Annabeth said as she hurried off.

"Well…I just wanted to see how you are doing. You and your girlfriend are the big gossiping topic with the girls, I've noticed. There have been rumors. How did you meet, because lots of people have sane answers to that question, but a lot more have insane answers," he continued.

"Oh, well that's easy. We go to the same camp. I've been going since I was twelve, she has since she was seven. When I arrived, I was…injured, I guess is the best explanation. She nursed me back to health. We became best friends, and our relationship grew," I'm glad it wasn't a stupid question, like 'Why do you enjoy hanging out more with your _girlfriend_ then you do with me, your _best friend_?!' I guess he's just not that kind of person.

"You know, you _can _sit with Annabeth, Rachel, Tracey, Theodore, and I. You're not banned from sitting with me just because I have a girlfriend," I told him. As we walked to the table, I looked around the lunchroom. When my eyes glimpsed over the kitchen, I had to do a double-take. _Why is the cook staring at me like that?_ He looked really satisfied about something. I'm going to ask Rachel what she sees, just in case. We arrived at the table.

I tapped both Rachel and Annabeth on the shoulders, and pointed to the weird cook, "Rachel, what do you see? It might be nothing, but that guy is looking at me funny," I asked her.

Her face paled, "Manticore," she whispered, so only Annabeth and I could hear. Tracey, Theodore, and Tommy looked at us weird as we had this private conversation. It's not everyday you see a girl's face pale just taking a look at the school chef, "Annabeth, Percy, you need to get out of here. _Now._" I think the other three heard this part, because they exchanged glances that seemed to say '_What did we miss?_'

Both Rachel and Annabeth noticed when my hand reached for my pocket to remove Riptide. Annabeth grabbed my hand, "No. Do you want to get expelled from another school? The year's almost over. We should just either escape or try to ignore it, and we use fighting it as a last resort," she said in a whisper. Now I was positive that the other three couldn't hear, because they just started eating their food.

"OK, but I'm not eating the food. I suggest you don't either Annabeth," I suggested. She nodded.

"That was a smart thing to say, Seaweed Brain," She didn't need to whisper that, but she did need to whisper what she said next. It surprised me that she didn't though, "A plan worthy of Athena."

"Here, I'll go buy my lunch. You two can split mine," Rachel pushed us her lunch bag.

"Thanks Rachel. Just make sure you avoid…it…as much as possible," Annabeth warned. I think that they're starting to get along better. That's good.

So, Annabeth and I split Rachel's old lunch. The other three raised their eyebrows at us, but ignored it otherwise. I just hope that manticore isn't stalking me or Annabeth. The last time Annabeth fought the manticore, she got kidnapped.

We tried to ignore the manticore. I learned that Tracey and Theodore Fisher were fraternal twins. Tracey said that she looks exactly like her mother. She has sandy blonde hair and green eyes, and she's super pale, but not as pale as a sheet of paper. Her brother says that he looks exactly like his father, which is almost the exact opposite of Tracey, except for the hair. He's got the same sandy blonde hair but different dark brown eyes. He's got a major tan, too. They say that they only know that Theodore looks like their father from what they're mom told them, because they've never met their father **(A/N Hm…he-he-he)**. There's one other things I learned, but this is just plain obvious. Tommy likes Rachel. It's written all over his face. The way he looks at her when she's not looking, and the way he quickly looks away when she turns to face him.

As Tommy was looking at his tray, Annabeth nudged me and pointed at Rachel. Wonderful. The spread of love continues. Aphrodite must be extremely happy, to be causing this young love. Maybe she's looking for a new soap opera star. Maybe I'm boring now that I've got my girl. Who cares? Who actually wants to be watched by the goddess of love every second of their lives?

"The same thing was happening with Tommy!" I whispered, "I'll talk to him after lunch, and you talk to Rachel. It's annoying having people staring at each other like that, then looking away when it's the other's turn to stare." Annabeth nodded in agreement.

Then she smiled, "I bet that was us before. I know it was me," she admitted. I blushed and smiled as well.

"Yah. It was me, too," I admitted. I looked back in the direction of the manticore that we had been ignoring. It was gone! Either that's luck, or we're in danger. Well, I'll put it in the luck category until it becomes a known danger.

Lunch was over, and the two hidden lovebirds started to go off to class, which, luckily, was free period. Annabeth grabbed Rachel by the collar and I grabbed Tommy by the collar. Annabeth dragged Rachel in one direction, and I dragged Tommy in the other. Theodore and Tracey weren't done with their lunches, so they just sat and ate at the table.

"If you think that nobody noticed how you were staring at Rachel, then you are mentally retarded. Annabeth and I both noticed how you _two_ stared at each other. Yes, I said two. Congratulations, the girl you have a crush on likes you back," I told him. He blushed and looked everywhere but at me.

Tommy cracked, "OK! I like Rachel! Jeez, do you have to stare at me like that?! It gives me the creeps!" I smiled. I knew it would work. Oh gods, if I were in his position, I would be dying right now. I'm acting like Aphrodite! That's just plain weird. But apparently it works.

**Annabeth's POV**

I dragged Rachel into a corner, opposite of the way Percy was pulling Tommy, "Now Rachel, I'm going to say this once, and I'm not going to say it again. Rachel, I can tell you like Tommy, and so can Percy. Rachel, I can tell that Tommy likes you, and so can Percy." The she blushed, but after that, Rachel kept a strait face. I gave her my death stare. I think I made her loose her concentration, just by staring at her like that.

"Please stop staring at me like that! I admit that I like Tommy! Happy!" she let it out. I could tell she was relieved to have that off her chest and for some reason, she wanted to repeat herself, "Fine. I admitted it. I like Tommy. Does it give you pleasure to act like the Greek goddess Aphrodite?" she asked the question rhetorically, but it made me embarrassed.

"That's the second Greek goddess name that you two and Percy have referred to today. Why do you use those names? They're ancient history," Tracey inquired, coming over curiously.

"Um…Rachel and I are Greek Mythology junkies. Yeah, that's it. We're Greek mythology junkies along with Percy and some friends from this camp we go to," I responded carefully. Then Rachel's eyes widened. At first, I thought she had come up with a really good idea, or she thought I gave too much away. But she seemed to be staring at something. I turned around, and my face paled. The manticore.

"Rachel; take Tracey to Tommy and Theodore, and stay there. Tell Percy to come here, and tell him…that the chef has cornered me! Run!" I told her these orders. I was in a dark enough corner of the school that nobody could see me. But I'll make sure of this even more. I put on my Yankees cap as soon as Tracey couldn't see me disappear. Thank the gods it's free period, otherwise I'd get in trouble for not being in class.

**Rachel's POV**

Wow, Tommy likes me. But that's not important right now. Annabeth needs Percy's help! I hustled over to Percy, who was standing with Tommy and Theodore.

"Percy! The chef has Annabeth cornered! She needs your help!" He looked confused, but only for a second. Then his eyes lit up in anger, and he ran over to Annabeth.

"What? Is the school chef Annabeth's personal stalker or something?" Theodore asked me.

"No. Much worse. He's Annabeth's personal _murderer_," I told him. All three of them opened their mouths in shock, "Don't worry. Annabeth and Percy will be fine. They deal with stuff like this almost every other day."

There was an awkward silence that followed, and I found myself inching closer to Tommy. I was staring at my feet as I did so. I looked at Tommy, and he was staring at me.

"Oh just come over here! We really need to talk about some stuff," Tommy told me. I shuffled over to him.

"So you like me?" we said at the same time.

"Yes," we also said at the same time.

"Well," Tommy said, finally talking alone, "Will you go to the prom with me?"**(A/N I asked a question on Y! Answers about this, and those people told me that they're not sure, but they think it is prom, even for freshmen like Percy and the rest)**

"Yes! I really want to go with you!" I'm going to the prom with Tommy! Yes!

**Percy's POV**

This thing is definitely in the dangerous category when it disappears. When I get there, I can't see Annabeth anywhere, just a furious manticore. Then I hear Annabeth, "Percy! I'm OK! I'm using the invisibility cap!" Good. Annabeth's safe. Now to fight the manticore. I uncapped Riptide and charged at the monster. It wasn't looking in my direction, so I had the advantage. I stabbed the beast in the side, and it moaned in pain. But that moan was all it had time for, because it exploded into a cloud of dust.

Annabeth took off her invisibility cap, so I could see her, but I wasn't looking, because I was putting the cap on Anaklusmos. I guess the others were too curious for their own good, because the next second, they rounded the corner. They were staring at Annabeth. Rachel came around the corner after them saying, "Percy, I'm sorry! I tried to stop them!" then she saw Annabeth, "Annabeth, you need some of that…special stuff," she said as I turned to look at her. She was covered head to toe in scratches. Even though she was invisible, the manticore still hit her. Annabeth and I fished around in our pockets; Annabeth's attempt was feeble because she was so weak. I finally found a bag of Ambrosia squares. I ran to Annabeth.

"Here. You need this," I told her.

"Well, duh I need it, Seaweed Brain," she told me, obviously irritated.

"Hey, I just got rid of that…thing! I'm not that stupid!" I said defensively. Annabeth chuckled.

"You do know that I was messing with your head right?" she told me.

"Yeah, whatever. Just eat the…special stuff," and she did. My three other friends where probably curious out of their minds. I just couldn't tell them. Annabeth ate the ambrosia squares (I gave her two, just in case) and her scratches (they weren't deep in the first place) cleared up.

"Whoa! I need to get some of that stuff! It's got super healing powers!" Theodore said.

"Yeah, what's it called?" Tommy added.

Before I got the chance to answer, Rachel did for me, "We'll tell you later! Let's get started on our homework before we waste our free period."

So we walked away to get our stuff, and I was thinking, _How does Rachel plan on telling them later? Knowing Tommy, he'll ask again later. I don't know Tracey and Theodore, but I'm sure they'll do the same._ Whatever, I'll worry about it later.


	12. Plans for the Prom

**Plans for the Prom**

**Hope you enjoy. For Annabeth's **_**gorgeous**_** prom dress go to the bottom of my profile, but read carefully. Make sure you click the right link. If you want to see Rachel's, it's right under Annabeth's. You might not be happy about the many POV changes, but I wanted to show all of the parent's POV, even the step-mom and future step-dad. **

**Disclaimer: You know**

**Annabeth's POV**

The end of the school year is getting closer, and with it, prom. This time is different, because I _want_ to go with Percy. I've been counting down the days in my head. Two weeks. One week. Three days. Two days. Today: one day! As soon as it hit two weeks, I went out shopping again for a dress, but this time with Rachel. I'm in love with my choice. It's strapless and aqua blue, with sparkly lines leading to my left hip, where the dress sort of collects in ruffles all the way down to the floor. It's big and puffy, and I like that about it. I was always jealous of Cinderella's dress **(A/N Not me, Annabeth.)**. I know, a girl like me wanting Cinderella's dress. It's not like me. But I still thought it was beautiful. Anyway, I was actually excited about the prom!

Now that today is the day before, and I've already got my dress, I've started to think of other stuff. Such as, _I've always wanted this to be a day that both my mother and father see me off to. _But I had an idea. Percy had a fire pit on the balcony (weird huh), so I found a lighter and lit up the logs. I got some food from the pantry and put it in the fire as I whispered under my breath, "Mom, I always wished that you and dad could see me off on this day. I know it's not _Senior_ Prom, but to me it's just as important. Please, be there for me, in place of my father, please," and all I could do is hope she would listen. There was little hope too, because of whom I was going with-Percy.

**Olympus (Athena's POV)**

I watched as my daughter threw food into the Jackson's fire pit and begged me to be there for her when she goes to the prom. Should I? Annabeth has always held a special place in my heart, but what about that sea spawn that she's dating? I watched her walk away from the fire pit with a sad look on her face, as if she had little hope I would listen because of Percy. That hurt me. I do care; I'm not a heartless shell. Well, I'll show her! I'll be there, and I will get her father to come too! I just got to get him on a plane now to get from San Francisco, California to Manhattan, New York in time. I teleported myself to his home, and hoped that he would listen. Knowing him, he's bound to say yes.

**Frederick's POV (Dr. Chase)**

It was dinnertime at my house, and Matthew and Bobby were all over the place. Mrs. Chase **(A/N I don't know her name. If anyone does, please tell)** was serving the food while I set the table. There was a knock on the door. My wife was done with her task, so she went to open the door.

"Uh…Frederick? Could you come here please? It's important," she called. I set the utensils down and preyed the twins wouldn't play with them. I walked to the door, and as I was, Mrs. Chase called again, "I don't know this person. Do you?" and I looked out the door.

"Athena? What are you doing here?" What was she doing here? I hope my wife wasn't uncomfortable. After all, Annabeth was a brain child.

"Oh. So this is Athena, Annabeth's mother," Mrs. Chase said.

"Yes. Annabeth has a wish, and she doesn't believe that I can grant it. Her wish is to have _both_ of her parents see her off to the prom," Athena said.

"What! Annabeth's going to the prom! With who? I know she joined Percy's school…," then I made the connection. Annabeth's going with Percy.

"I see you've figured out the answer to that question by yourself. Now, I cannot grant Annabeth's wish without your help. I'm not going to force you on a plane, but it would be nice if you would willingly come to Manhattan to see your only daughter off to the prom," Athena said. Then she added, "I have not seen her dress yet, but she will look beautiful in anything she chooses herself."

"I will come on one condition. My wife and sons must be able to come to New York with me as well," I reasoned.

"I knew you would say that. That's why I got five tickets on the next flight out of here, and booked a room for four at the closest hotel to the Jackson's apartment for two days," Athena said, already prepared.

"Why are you flying with us? You don't need to fly," I asked her.

"I'm flying with you all so Zeus doesn't shoot your plane out of the sky because he's bored. That's what causes all plane crashes: Zeus shooting planes out of the sky because he's bored," Athena said wisely. I gulped, and she added, "He's not going to shoot his child out of the sky. Even if I was born out of his head, I'm still his child." Even though my wife already knew that Greek mythology was real, this seemed a little too much for her. Brain Childs, shooting planes out of the sky, Athena the goddess of wisdom and war is Annabeth's mother. I realized that my wife has never met a god or goddess until now.

Mrs. Chase regained her voice, "Bobby! Matthew! Pack your bags; we're going on a little vacation!"

"Sweet! Where to?" they asked at the same time.

"Manhattan, New York," was her response.

"Awe-some," they said dramatically, holding out the 'aw' and the 'um'.

**Olympus (Aphrodite's POV)**

"Talk about awkward! Oo! Athena is making this so much more interesting," I said to myself. Apparently Poseidon heard me squealing, because he started to walk over to me.

"Is that Annabeth's dad and step-mom…with Athena?" he asked me.

"Yep! And Annabeth's step-mom is completely jealous! She's afraid that Athena will try and steal poor Fred away from her, and she can't compete with a goddess! She doesn't have to worry though; that's nowhere on Athena's mind. But Frederick still likes Athena; he said after he met Artemis that he still prefers Athena," I told him, "You do know that Percy and Annabeth are going to their prom tomorrow night, and Percy doesn't have a corsage for Annabeth? I believe it would be a good idea to get him one. That boy is hopelessly forgetful, or just ignorant on what to give a girl for the prom."

Poseidon shook his head, "He's forgetful," then he disappeared, probably to buy a corsage. Stupid men.

**Athena's POV**

Those twins are very annoying. And there is a huge aura of jealousy around Mrs. Chase. She's apparently threatened by my presence. That gave me a, surprisingly, huge wave of pride. Anyway, those twins of Fredrick's are annoying beyond belief.

"Where are we going again, Mommy?"

"New York."

"Who are you?"

"I am Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and war, and Annabeth's mother."

"Do you have magical powers?"

"Little. My father and uncles have more."

"Where do you live?"

"Mount Olympus."

"Where's that?"

"The 600th floor of The Empire State Building."

"Have you ever seen a Minotaur? Those are awesome!"

"Yes I have, and if you encountered one, you wouldn't think that they're very 'awesome'."

"Bobby! Matthew! Stop pestering Athena with millions of questions!" Thank you Frederick! They have millions of questions, and they would've never stopped this whole plane ride if he didn't tell them otherwise.

------------

I dropped them off at their hotel, and told Frederick that it was already paid for. Their room was ready, so all they had to do was give their last name - Chase.

**Frederick's POV**

I haven't told Annabeth that we were in a nearby hotel because I wanted to surprise her. I thought it was a great idea to see Annabeth off to her first prom. But Athena didn't have to pay for everything! The flight and the hotel! It must have cost a fortune, since we were staying in a five-star hotel! Athena is a great travel agent.

She told me to be ready to visit Annabeth at 6:45 tomorrow, fifteen minutes before the dance started. I guess that meant, 'Wear something presentable, not sloppy.' Sure, fine, whatever. I doubted Annabeth would care; all she wished for was both of her parents to be there. But you didn't want to upset a goddess, so I planned to listen.

**Sally's POV**

I would be doing Annabeth's hair again tomorrow. It would be nice though, if Athena would do this for her. But she is a goddess, with a lot more things to do than her daughter's hair, so it was to be expected. I thought about how I would do it this time, maybe an up-do, but this time, it would be all the way up in a bun. Yes, an elegant bun would be perfect for Annabeth. I smiled, pleased with my idea.

**Poseidon's POV**

Percy gets all excited about the dance, and he forgets something very important: the corsage. So now, I was at some store that I didn't care to learn the name of. I just walked right in when I saw the corsages inside. Now I was standing with a salesman, who was asking me millions of questions.

"Who's it for?'

"My son's date."

"Do you know what kind of flowers she likes, or her favorite colors?"

"Well, her mother...likes olive trees **(A/N the olive tree is Athena's symbol, in case you didn't know that)**, so I guess the olive tree flower **(A/N for picture of this flower, visit my profile, scroll to the bottom)**. I've seen her wear white, silver, blue, and green for pleasure."

"You know, I do have one with all those colors, and I think it might be an olive flower corsage. Let me go check," the salesman told me. I waited, and he came out with an olive flower corsage. There where white and blue flowers, and the band that would attach it to Annabeth's wrist was solid silver with green dots. The blue flowers stood out the most though. At first they seemed like a baby blue, but then they started to look more like a turquoise. I settled with turquoise.

I walked out of the store after I paid and went into an ally. Once I made sure that nobody saw me, I teleported myself back to Olympus. It was getting late, and Percy would be getting ready for bed, or eating dinner at the earliest. I guess I will have to give him the corsage tomorrow night, since I certainly can't visit him during school. That would be a fun conversation with the school office!

_Poseidon imagining:_

_I walk through the door of the Goode High School office. There is an unhappy lady sitting behind a desk._

"_Hello, how may I help you?" as she said this, she continued to look bored._

"_I need to speak with my son," I told her._

"_Who's your son?"_

"_Percy Jackson," she drops the phone she was going to use to call his classroom. Now she's interested!_

"_But Percy Jackson doesn't have a father! It's in his records that his father is dead!" Ouch. That hurts, "Go away, you weirdo!"_

Yes, that would turn out very nicely. I chuckled to myself as I went off to occupy my time.

**Mrs. Chase's POV**

Well, I'm happy Athena's gone. She's just gorgeous, and if she wanted Frederick back, she might just be able to take him. I still think that he still likes her, which makes me jealous.

I found it discomforting that, once Athena was about to leave, she whispered in my ear, "I do not chase after married men. You should not be worried," She gave me a smile and disappeared **(A/N see, I'm not here to make Athena evil!)**. It made me uncomfortable that she could read my mind. That is in the past now, and I refuse to think about it any longer.

**Paul's POV**

I was putting things out on the counter in my kitchen that I would need tomorrow night. I put them there now because I was extremely forgetful when it comes to stuff like a camera. But something like, _Oh yeah, I will marry you, but I got to tell you something first! Percy's dad is the real god of the sea! All the Greek Gods are real, and they are all still very much alive._ I will NEVER forget that. Well, anyway, camera. Remember. Tomorrow.


	13. Prom

**Prom**

**Enjoy! If you still haven't seen the dress, you should look on my profile, scroll all the way to the bottom, read carefully, and click the link for Annabeth's prom dress! By the way, if you have an account, please sign in before you review because I want to respond to my reviewers when I have something to tell them. Again, I hope you enjoy! Athena does act different, just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Yep.**

**Percy's POV**

Will school END already? I have to get ready! Whoa, wait. I'm a dude. All I need to do is throw on a tux and make sure my mother approves of my hair. But I want Annabeth to think highly of me. This will be our first dance as a real couple, from the moment we walk through the door, to the moment we leave.

One other thing I was glad about was that there was a different prom night for each grade. No being uncomfortable around the seniors staring down at me like I was disgusting. No bumping into angry, lovey-dovey juniors. No annoying sophomores looking at me like they were _so_ much more important.

---------------

School's finally over! Prom's almost started! I haven't seen Annabeth's dress yet, and it's killing me. But she wants me to blown away, so I have to wait. I hope I don't faint. That would be pathetic and girly. I am definitely not a girl. Once again, my mom had picked out my outfit. It was a nice tuxedo, very formal. It took me about two minutes to put it on, so the rest of the time I played my video games. It should have taken about an hour, but then there was a knock my window from the fire escape. I looked over at the window and saw my dad. Wait; _my dad?!_ I just waved him in, and he teleported himself inside.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't want to scare you. You do know that you forgot something, right?" he prodded. I thought for a moment. I still didn't get it. Then he pulled a box with a clear lid out of his short's pocket. I slapped my forehead.

"The corsage! I totally spaced! Thank you!" He tossed me the box. Then, he looked at my hair.

"I hope you don't plan on going to the dance with that hair. It looks like you just got out of bed," he told me seriously. I couldn't help but laugh though.

"What, are you offering to fix my impossible hair? Mom had a hard time for the Spring Dance when she tried to change it," I warned him.

He rolled his eyes at me, "I can fix it," he told me as he grabbed my head and pulled it towards him. _Ouch!_

Well, an hour had passed since I first put on my tux, and then my mother walked in saying, "Sorry it took me so long Percy, I had to…oh, hello Poseidon. I see you've done my difficult job for me. It's not oddly slicked back, but it's not everywhere. The hair is like a mix between the two. Ok, now when did I start talking like a hair stylist?" she shut up soon after that. But then she said, "Annabeth is absolutely stunning! I can't stand it! You have to see her Percy, you just have to!" Then we heard a knock on the door.

**Annabeth's POV**

Everything is perfect! My perfect dress, my perfect hair, and my perfect natural-looking make-up. I begged Sally to just put on a little, because it looked like she was going to murder me if I didn't wear any at all. Then I heard a knock on the door. I heard someone run down the hall to answer it. I opened my door a crack, and saw Sally standing at the door with Paul.** (A/N and you thought it was her parents! Ha-ha! I tricked you!) **

"Oh come on Annabeth, don't be shy! Your date is waiting for you!" Sally called. So I stepped out the door, turned around in the direction of Percy's, and found him gawping at me like an in love idiot. Was I that beautiful? That Percy was speechless and forgetting to close his mouth entirely? Even Paul and Poseidon were shocked, but didn't have it like Percy. Sally was grinning, obviously pleased with herself. Then there was another knock on the door.

**Athena's POV**

I stood outside of the Jackson's apartment building waiting for Frederick. He was late. Of course. Then he came sprinting up to me, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Sure you are," I told him. I led the way to the elevator. No matter what Annabeth looks like, I will not cry. No matter how beautiful she looks, I promise myself that I will not cry. Crying is beneath me. The elevator doors opened, and I found the apartment we were looking for easily. I knocked on the door.

Sally Jackson opened it, and at first all I could see was her shocked expression and her fiancé, Paul, holding a camera. Then I looked past them and saw…ugh…Poseidon, and next to him Percy. I couldn't see Annabeth, and obviously neither could Frederick.

"Athena?" Sally and Poseidon asked. How she knew what I looked like was beyond me, but I really didn't care, because at that moment, I heard a "What!" from the background. It sounded like Annabeth. Sally and Paul stepped aside to let me and Frederick in.

Then, Annabeth stepped into sight. Remember that promise I made to myself; that I was not going to cry, no matter how beautiful she looked? I wasn't prepared for this though. I started to cry silent tears of happiness, a look of pride on my face as I did so.

I told her, "I listened," and that was all I needed to say. She smiled and ran up to me and her father. Well, as fast as her heels and her long gown would let her. She gave us both big hugs and I told her, "You, Annabeth, look stunning. If you don't win prom queen, I'm a chicken."

"You're just saying that!" she told me, "But I'm glad you listened, even though I'm dating the 'unapproved'." I pursed my lips.

"Annabeth, honey," Frederick spoke for the first time, "Your mother's right. If you don't win prom queen, I'm a cow."** [A/N I know you need to be nominated, and Annabeth was, because she and Percy, who was nominated for king, were the hot topic for gossip around school ever since the Spring Dance. ( : ]**

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've got five minutes before the dance, and I still need to give Annabeth something," Percy said as politely as he could; I could tell he was trying to get on my good side. It might start to work, maybe over the next five years, if we all survive that long.

"What do you have to give me?" Annabeth questioned. Percy took out a box with a clear lid. A corsage; a tradition for the girl to be given one for a prom. The blue flowers matched perfectly with her dress. Percy slipped it on Annabeth's wrist, and Paul started taking pictures.

"Well, it's time to go. I would offer all of you a ride, but I don't know if there's enough room," Sally told Frederick, Poseidon, and me.

"I can fix that," Poseidon and I said at the same time. I glared.

"I was going to turn Sally's car into a limo. What were you going to do, oh wise one?" Poseidon mocked me.

"The same," I mumbled under my breath. Poseidon grinned like a child. We all left the apartment, and piled into the elevator. We reached the parking garage under the building, and Sally showed us to the car. Poseidon turned it into a white limousine.

"I'm going to drive and nobody," Sally, who was talking, turned to Paul and Poseidon, "is going to tell me otherwise. Paul, you can either sit up front with me or in the back. Your choice."

"I think I'll sit in the front. It isn't my business to be back there," Paul told her. Annabeth, Percy, Poseidon, Frederick, and I climbed into the back of the limousine. We were ready to go.

------------------

**Percy's POV**

Everyone outside stared as our limo pulled up at the drop-off point. I climbed out first, held the door open for Annabeth, and held out my hand for her to take. She took it, and I pulled her out. Everyone gawped at her. I don't blame them, and I was elated to call myself her boyfriend.

Parker walked up behind me and said, "You better hope that limo doesn't make your head bigger Jackson, or I might just have to shrink it!" Luckily for me, I still had the door open, so the two gods inside could hear. Parker continued, "Oh, look it's the nerdy new girl! I'm so glad you could come! Maybe your social skills will improve!" He had no idea what he just did to himself.

Athena and Poseidon practically jumped out of the car. Parker looked scared and confused, "Who are you?" Apparently he remembered nothing from the Spring Dance when I controlled the Mist over him. That was the first day he met my father.

"I am Percy's father, and this is Annabeth's mother," my father said. Parker shrank away at their glares, "You will be careful to not insult them again. We are very powerful in the state of New York." It was actually much more than just New York, but he couldn't say too much. A group of scared kids were watching from a safe distance: where they could see and hear, but where they could not possibly be affected by the two. Nobody had seen my father or Annabeth's mother before, and they were curious.

"Insulting my daughter would be very unwise, Joseph Nathanial Parker, and you better prey that you don't do so again. I'm not the only threatening one; Annabeth has inherited that from me." Athena told 'Joseph' dangerously.

Now he was very afraid, "How do you know my full name?" he asked.

Athena smiled, "I know many things. It is my job to be wise." The smile was just as intimidating as her voice. Well, she was also the goddess of war. Ares might have chased after her millennia ago, but was declined largely.

"Good day, Joseph," Athena said, and with that, she climbed into the limousine, "Kelp-head, get in the car!" she called to my father. Poseidon obeyed his niece. Paul finally got out of the car; he was a chaperone, since he was a teacher.

"Mr. Parker, please stop being a bully. It's just rude," was all he could say, because he could never top what our parents just told him. If he wasn't in shock, he would have said something stupid like, _Look, Jackson's traveling with his English teacher!_ But he didn't.

----------------

Everyone stared at Annabeth as she walked through the door. She was by far the most beautiful. We stood in line to get another couple's picture taken. For the picture, we hugged facing the camera, smiling. The photographer didn't have to yell at us this time.

Everyone stared at Annabeth as she passed by when we got into the 'dance room.' AKA: the school gym. Annabeth looked as if she was searching for something, then she found it, and smiled, "Remember; Rachel's here with Tommy? I just saw her! She looks as if she's having the time of her life," she told me. Annabeth dragged me to the other end of the gym, where Rachel and Tommy were dancing. Rachel looked at us as we came.

Rachel shrieked in such a girly way, "Annabeth! I told you that you would look absolutely gorgeous and stunning in that dress! Oh *laugh* I heard something happened to Parker when you arrived. Care to explain?" We laughed.

"Well, long story short, Parker insulted us and Annabeth's mom and my dad were right there, listening," I told her. Rachel burst out laughing.

"He must have gotten so afraid when they came at him!" Rachel laughed, and then added in a softer voice, "I mean, one of the Big Three and the goddess of wisdom and _war_. That's dangerous if made angry." Just then, Tommy appeared out of nowhere with two cups of punch. I asked Annabeth if she wanted some, and she said yes, so I left her with Rachel and Tommy to go get the drinks.

The rest of the night, all four of us had a blast! We danced, and sometimes, if they knew the words, Rachel and Annabeth would sing along with the songs. Annabeth was a great singer, even though she told me that I was just saying that every time I told her so. We all walked over to the food, and everyone grabbed a slice of pizza, some chips, and a soda. This would be our dinner.

It was getting close to midnight, when the prom queen and king would be announced. They called all nominees to the stage (Yes, they set up a stage in the gym! Weird!). I went to the audience's right and Annabeth to the left. They would be announcing king first.

"Whoever becomes prom king will receive the crown and a gift certificate to Pizza Hut!" our principle announced, "And Goode High School's freshman prom king is…Mr. Percy Jackson!" I was in shock. I didn't actually expect to win. Maybe being the gorgeous Annabeth's date helped that. Everyone started cheering. I walked up to the principle to receive my rewards. He placed the king's crown on top of my head.

"Whoever becomes prom queen will receive the crown and a gift card that works for any store in the nearest mall," he announced again, "Goode High School's freshman prom queen is… Miss Annabeth Chase!" No shocker there. I'm not saying this just because she's my date, but Annabeth is really the most beautiful girl in the gym, let alone among the other nominees. Another roar of cheers followed her announcement, and I could swear I heard more cheering for her than for me. She walked towards the principle to accept the crown and the gift card. Our principle placed the crown on her head, and the photographer took a picture of us together with our crowns on. **(A/N Annabeth's crown looks like the one in the picture with her hair! Beautiful! I know it's fancy, but I love it!)**

Then our principle said, "Congratulations to you both! Now you can pick who you would like to dance with for the first dance as king and queen!" We took each other's hands and everyone started laughing, "Or you could choose each other, even though that hasn't been done in a long time. The king and queen are rarely each other's dates."

I led Annabeth to the middle of the dance floor, where everyone was required by some unwritten rule to watch us dance for at least thirty seconds (I know, stupid rule) before any of them could start dancing. It was a slow song, but of course I didn't mind.

"Congratulations, Wise Girl," I whispered to her.

"Congratulations, Seaweed Brain," She whispered back. The thirty seconds was up, and Rachel and Tommy had decided to join. Annabeth put her head on my chest, "I'm getting tired, Percy."

"Well, my mom will be picking us up in about five minutes. Will you live?" I teased.

"I think I'll manage," she smiled up at me. I twirled her around in a circle to try to wake her up. A lot of people were dancing now, almost all of the couples. I looked around to make sure no chaperones were looking, and kissed her. I don't know why the chaperones make such a big deal about a kiss, because it's a dance, where we go with our girlfriends (and boyfriends for the girls)! That woke her up!

Our five minutes was up, and we walked outside to catch our ride. To our surprise, we were greeted by the limo! We walked up to it, but Paul jogged ahead of us. He opened the door and said, "After you, your royal highnesses." The way he did all of this was quite comical. Annabeth and I couldn't resist laughing. To our surprise again, the two gods were still in there, along with Dr. Chase. They were all smiling ear to ear; they could make even the Cheshire Cat jealous!

"I knew it! Of course, I always know," Athena said.

"See Annabeth, you did become prom queen! You shouldn't have doubted yourself," Dr. Chase agreed.

"And look; Percy was crowned king! My son is the king of the freshmen in Goode High School," Poseidon added.

"All hail King Percy and Queen Annabeth!" shouted Paul. Now this was getting ridiculous.

We climbed in the car, and we were talking about random stuff. It's kind of weird talking to a god and a goddess without feeling uncomfortable, so that's just what Annabeth, Dr. Chase, and I felt like. But then, Athena stopped smiling (yeah, she was smiling!), and said, "I sense you've been around another half-blood. I can't tell what god parent, but I can definitely sense another half-blood's presence around you. You know a half-blood, and you couldn't tell that they were one."

"That's impossible, though. The only other person besides Rachel, who we're positive is a mortal, whom we were with almost the whole night, was Rachel's date, Tommy. He loves to read. He can't be dyslexic," I informed her.

"Have you actually heard him read aloud ever? He could fake it, it's possible," she contradicted. She has to be right, or she gets angry.

"Well, he never reads aloud in class, so I guess not," I gave up. But Tommy can't be a half-blood! Well, he does always seem to be hiding something he's embarrassed about, so maybe this is it. He's got dyslexia and ADHD. So, now we are left thinking: What's going to happen to Tommy?

We arrived back at the apartment's parking garage, and it was Athena's turn to change the car. She changed it back to its original state, but there were a few things different. It was as clean as a new car, and the gas tank was full. She winked at my mom. Then she and Poseidon left for Olympus, and Dr. Chase left for his hotel. Paul came with us up to the apartment; he was sleeping on the couch since it was too late to go home.


	14. Plans for a Wedding

**Plans for a Wedding**

**Enjoy! I really appreciate all the reviews, I really do! Yo, wedding dress contest and bridesmaid's gowns on my profile. View. Enjoy. Like it. Or hate it. It's up to you. This one's short, and, in my opinion, is not my best work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

I can't stop thinking about Tommy, and his parentage. Monday, I'm really going to have to talk to him. I don't know why, but I have an odd feeling about Tracey and Theodore as well. There's something about them, and I'm going to find out.

Mom went wedding gown shopping with Aphrodite and Hera, and Annabeth had to come with them because they were also buying bride's maids' dresses. So I was spending the day with Paul, and I was having a good time. He asked me what I wanted to do and…well, let's just say it wasn't the most mature thing. I wanted to go to Lazer Park in New York City. We played a harmless game of laser tag, and I guess Paul is kind of cool in his own weird way. I ducked and dogged, just like I would do in real battle. I pretended that Paul was one of the monsters that I fight a lot, but I was fighting with a laser gun instead of a celestial bronze sword. Like I said, it was very immature. Paul was terrible at this immature game, and I kept on hitting him with the laser gun. It was so sad, it was pathetic.

**Sally's POV**

I'm a simple woman. I don't want anything fancy for my wedding dress. Aphrodite wasn't too happy about the 'no puffy-ness.' She wanted a dress as puffy as Kate Hudson's in _Bride Wars_ for me. I don't want something like that. Hera, Aphrodite, Annabeth, and I have narrowed it down to two. One of them is slim-fitting, halter dress in an ivory color. There are gem stones that come around the halter part, and end near my waist. The other one is strapless, and it flows out from my waist. There are some roses placed randomly near the bottom, which decorate it some. It's vintage. I'm leaning towards the slim one, but I still really like the vintage one. But, I don't like the roses one the vintage one too much. That's what's making me lean towards the slim one. But then again, the slim one makes me think of prom, not a wedding. That's what's making me hesitant.** (A/N I really am not sure which one to choose for Sally. I'll put both up on my profile, and the one with the most suggestions will be Sally's wedding gown. Please help me!)**

I had chosen my dress, finally, and now it was time to find bride's maid's dresses. Hera was looking ahead, and then she screamed, "OH MY! This is the perfect bridesmaid's outfit! But wait, this one's EQUALLY as perfect!" She held up two dresses. They were both the same baby blue color. The first one was made of satin, and its torso looked like a spaghetti-strap tank-top that ended at the naval, which was where the skirt of the dress started. It had a layer over it, but this extra layer only covered the right hip. The rest of the skirt flowed out to the floor.

The second dress was made of satin on the breast, but that was it. The dress was again spaghetti strap. The rest of the dress, the skirt, was a chiffon draping skirt with a handkerchief skirt. There was a rhinestone pin for decoration right where the satin became chiffon. **(A/N sorry to the males who are reading this who have no idea what I'm saying. Maybe some girls too, but I don't know.)**

"Amethyst, Annabeth, which one do you like best?" Hera said. The two goddesses had insisted that we start calling them by their fake names now, until the wedding is over.

"Oh no, you can't drag me into this! My mother told me to wear whatever you two decide on. Amethyst should answer that question," Annabeth told Hera.

"Well Halina, the one I like the best…is…the second one. It was a tough decision, but that one's more me. The other one, it's beautiful, but it's not fit for a goddess," Aphrodite replied. I approved of this decision; the dress was beautiful.

"Sally what do you think?" Hera asked.

"I love them," I told them truthfully.

"Wonderful! Now we just have to get them in our sizes, and then we can pay for them!" Hera and Aphrodite were radiating with excitement. They both had big grins on their faces, and if they weren't in public, I swear that they would be jumping up and down. My bridesmaids got their dresses in their sizes, we bought them, and then we were off. I felt a sense of accomplishment of what I had just done.

----------------

The next week was all last minute planning, so Hera, Aphrodite, and I were making sure everything was perfect. We had sent out the invitations to Paul's side of the family already, and my side didn't need an invitation because, number one: all of my biological family was dead except Percy, and number two, the people on my side who were coming was either a god, a goddess, or one of Percy's friends. I let Percy invite some people, because I didn't want him and Annabeth to be bored. Percy had invited Tyson, Nico, Rachel, Tommy, Tracey, Theodore, and Thalia. Thalia was only coming because she begged Artemis to let her go for her friends. She promised not to socialize in any flirtatious way to the men invited. She was allowed to talk, just no flirting was allowed.

I was getting more and more excited by the minute. I was getting married. I was actually getting married, and this time, it was because I loved him, not because I was protecting Percy. The first time didn't even seem real; all it seems like now is a bad dream that Percy helped me wake up from. He supplied me with the head. I supplied the victims. The head supplied the statue that made me lots of money. So now, the nightmare is over, and the dream begins.


	15. The Last Day of School

**The Last Day of School**

**Hope you enjoy! Thanks to my reviewers! And, much to my utter disappointment, I failed to realize that I had left off Grover from the guest list! Well, I'm making it up now, in this chapter. GROVER WILL BE AT THE WEDDING!!! By the way, only one person responded to my little wedding dress contest. I will have the contest until the wedding chapter, but if nobody else makes any suggestions, I will have to pick the one that one person chose.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

It was finally the last day of school. We got our yearbooks today, and there were a few announcements to be made over the intercom. The school voted for funniest person, best dressed, prettiest girl (so wrong, you shouldn't judge like that), handsomest boy (again, terrible), most annoying, and cutest couple.

"The person who was voted funniest person by the student body is…Frank Warner!" the principle said over the intercom. Frank was a senior. That I know of, there has never been anything less than a senior chosen in the school's history.

"Best dressed is…Katherine Avalon!"

"Prettiest girl is…Ashley Navarre!"

"Handsomest boy is…George Chance!"

"Most annoying is…Sean Holtzberg! Sorry Sean, but that's the vote."**(A/N I know a few people personally who have a very annoying teacher with that last name.)**

"And last, but certainly not least, cutest couple is…Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase! That's a first! A freshmen couple won! That has never been done in the school's history! Congratulations, Percy and Annabeth, on becoming cutest couple!" the winners of cutest couple was Annabeth and I. We stared at each other. The whole class was looking at us, and even the teacher was gaping. That must have never been done in at least fifty years, because that's how long our ancient teacher has been teaching here.

When we got our yearbooks, we flipped to the two pages dedicated to the winners of the school-wide voting. Sure enough, the picture of us at prom with our king and queen crowns on was in the yearbook. The picture was taken exactly a week ago. I looked up at Annabeth, and saw she was smiling at me.

"We're cutest couple Seaweed Brain. Is that too hard to fit into your kelp-filled mind?" she teased.

I smiled back at her, squeezing her hand. I would have kissed her, but we were in school, and we would be written up for PDA. **(A/N if you didn't know, PDA stands for public displays of affection)** All day we had people congratulating us and giving us high-fives. They were thrilled that the 'senior streak' had been ruined. There might be some pretty pissed twelfth grade couples, but I tried to not think about that. I was glad I didn't have PE with any of them, or Annabeth and I would be huge targets for any equipment that happens to be placed into their hands.

I almost forgot to talk to Tommy, Tracey, and Theodore. I hadn't all week. I had planned to do it Monday, but it is now Friday. But I remembered when I saw them at lunch. I thought about how to start the conversation, and I did, "Tommy, Tracey, and Theodore? I have some questions, and I want you to answer truthfully, no matter what. To let you know, the answers to my questions are both yes for both me and Annabeth. Do not be embarrassed. First question out of two: Do any of you have dyslexia?" I waited. The Fishers hesitated, and then nodded their heads. Tommy was looking anywhere but at me and Annabeth. But, unfortunately for him, he decided to stare at Rachel, his girlfriend. She was giving him an evil look, forcing him to answer the question.

"OK! Yes, I have dyslexia! Yes, I lied about loving to read! I can't read!" he admitted. He looked around worriedly, as if we were going to judge him. We would never, because all of us besides Rachel have the same condition.

I asked my next question, "Do any of you have ADHD?" Rachel turned her head slowly to me, and when I saw her expression, it was stunned.

"You're not implying…?" she asked.

"They never met their fathers, and Annabeth's mother sensed something of that nature," I replied.

"Well, Theodore and I do have ADHD and dyslexia, but what does that mean. Rachel looked shocked when she heard your questions. I can tell you have an odd past together, the three of you. The way you talk is weird. I heard Rachel say 'the manticore' once when Annabeth's personal stalker or murderer or whatever came to school. And what does Annabeth's mother have anything to do with this?" Tracey asked her questions and then was silent.

"Now that we're confessing, yeah, I have ADHD also. My questions are the same as Tracey's," Tommy replied. Rachel just stared at her boyfriend.

From behind me I heard, "Percy!" I turned around, and saw Grover! He wore his Rasta cap to cover his horns, and he walked funny, so I new he was wearing the fake legs. I knew this anyway, because what satyr in their right mind would go to a mortal area without them?

"G-man! How you been?" I greeted. Annabeth smiled at him and waved, and so did Rachel. Grover returned the gestures.

"Well, there are supposed to be some possible new campers at this school, and I'm here to see if this is true," he replied. The other three were looking confused, "Chiron was told by…Annabeth's mother…that there was a new camper here by the name of Tommy." Tommy's eyes widened with this news.

"I…I'm Tommy," he said hesitantly.

"Yeah, and this is Tracey and Theodore, some more possible campers. They're invited to my mother's wedding so I can see how each of the…guests react to there arrival. Grover, please sit down," I told him.

He took the seat, and told me, carefully, what he'd been up to. He hadn't been doing much, just work around camp, and stuff for Pan. I took out my yearbook and flipped to the page with the contest winners were. I showed it to him.

"What am I supposed to be seeing? Oh!" he exclaimed as he saw the picture titled 'cutest couple.'

"We were voted prom king and queen. We had started dating after the Spring Dance. I would've sent you an IM, but it didn't seem like something I needed to tell you, since we have the empathy link," I told him. I whispered the last part about the empathy link. Grover went wherever he was staying, and I finished the rest of the school day, the rest of my freshman year. Everyone got super excited once that final bell rang. I had told Rachel, Tommy, Tracey, and Theodore

**Sally's POV**

Today is Friday, Percy's last day of school. Sunday, I'm getting married and becoming Sally Jackson Blofis. Mrs. Blofis. Mrs. Sally Blofis. Mrs. Paul Blofis. I was very excited. Then I got an IM from Aphrodite. Hera had literally slapped herself in the face, and was torturing herself as we spoke. She was doing this because, as the goddess of marriage, she forgot to get something for my wedding: my veil. I knew something was missing when we left! So, while Hera was beating herself up, Aphrodite took me out for some last-minute shopping.

"We have to get you the best veil on the planet, or Hera might beat herself so hard that she won't be able to attend the wedding. We must find you the perfect veil, and add a tiara just in case," Aphrodite told me, "How about cathedral style! Annabeth can carry the train behind you! Or we could get someone else, like a young girl on Paul's side. I know Paul's little five-year-old niece Ashley is the flower girl, but doesn't she have a ten-year-old sister? She could be the junior bridesmaid that carries the train! Perfect! What's her name? Allison? Alice? Amanda? We would need to buy another dress, and ask her mother's permission, though. And -"

I interrupted her, "Her name is Jenna. How did you get from Jenna to Amanda?" I asked, puzzled.

"I have no idea. So how about it?! Will you be OK with a cathedral style veil?" she asked me impatiently.

"Ok, I'll go with the cathedral veil!" I exasperated at Aphrodite's pestering. This goddess is a ball of energy, it's almost like she's two years old!

We went into the same store we bought my gown in, and we asked the clerk for a cathedral-style veil, and she showed us several. I finally picked a simple white veil. Now Aphrodite asked the clerk where the wedding tiaras were. She showed the glass case full of simple tiaras. I noticed one with blue gemstones that I really liked. I really love the color blue.

"Amethyst, you know haw my bridesmaid's gowns and my flower girl's gown are both blue? Well I really like that tiara," I pointed to the one that caught my eye, "and it goes with the whole blue theme. What do you think?"

"I think…I think it's perfect!" Aphrodite squealed with excitement. Aphrodite asked the poor girl to get it out for us, and that we would be paying for it along with the veil. I pulled out my cell phone, and called Jenna's mom. I asked her if Jenna could be a junior bridesmaid, and she said yes. She gave me her size, and I told it to Aphrodite. Aphrodite went to the section where we found the bridesmaid gowns, and got one in Jenna's size. Aphrodite actually skipped to the check-out counter. _She is a giant walking two-year-old_, I finally decided. We bought our last-minute items and left.

------------------

I went to pick Percy up from his last day of school. Annabeth practically dragged him over to my car. He was holding his yearbook. That was odd for him, because he normally didn't care about yearbooks except for the part where your friends sign it. He can rarely ever read the signatures, but he still likes to look at them, giving him evidence of friendship at his school. But today, he was looking at a page inside the yearbook. As soon as he got into the car, he gave me the yearbook at the page he was looking at.

"Annabeth and I made school history! Something that hasn't been done for _at least _fifty years!" he told me. I looked at the page, and I saw a picture of them with their king and queen crowns on under the title, "Cutest Couple!"

"Oh, congratulations! You say that hasn't been done in at least fifty years? That _is_ school history!" I exclaimed. I was so happy!

"Yeah, no couple less than senior year has ever won cutest couple," Annabeth told her. She and Percy talked the whole way home about things that happened at school today. I was so proud! To think, I started this, just by forcing them to go to the dances together!


	16. Oops! Forgot a sentence!

**Author's Note!**

**Yo to the peeps who read this story! I just noticed that there was a sentence cut off from the last chapter! It's supposed to say:**

**I told Rachel, Tommy, Tracey, and Theodore to remember to come to my mom's wedding. I told them that I would see them there, they nodded, and we went to the pick-up line. Annabeth saw my mom, and as I was talking to my friends about the whole 'cutest couple' thing, she dragged me to the car.**


	17. Wedding Day

**Wedding Day**

**Enjoy. Only two people responded to my wedding dress contest. It's**** a ****tie**** 1-1! ****This one is very long, so yeah. It covers the whole day pretty much, including the reception. I was thinking about making this one chapter two separate chapters, but then that would defeat the purpose of the title. Wrote this in a day! 2/21/09**

**I would have updated sooner, but the stupid system was down!**

**I made Hades really nice.**

**Disclaimer****: Yo no poseo PJO (Español)**

**Sally's POV**

When Aphrodite told Hera that she got me the perfect veil and tiara to go with it, she stopped beating herself up. I was glad when I heard that news. I learned that when she was beating herself up, she kept saying 'I have failed as a goddess! I have failed as a goddess!' and that was not a good thing for her to think. Hera healed all the wounds she had given herself, and looked as good as new. Today was Sunday. I was getting married today, and I want Hera to be in a good mood. I bet she will be, since she's the maid of honor. Hera and Aphrodite talked me into having my wedding in Central Park. It wasn't my favorite idea, because anybody passing could watch me get married.

Right now, I was at Central Park, watching workers put together two pavilions. Under one, I would get married. Under the other, we would have the wedding reception, where the fun partying begins. No one was allowed to get drunk, or they would be escorted away from my wedding. I kind of felt bad for Dionysus. He's being forced to make wine for my wedding, and he can't drink any of it, which will be hard for the god of wine. He would be under the watchful and powerful eye of his father, Zeus, to make sure he doesn't slip.

Hera came up behind me, "Sally, it's time to go home. We need to get you into your wedding dress!" I had chosen the slim one finally, and I was satisfied with my choice. I got into the taxi that Hera took here (I know, she took a taxi!) and went back to my apartment. Paul hadn't seen my wedding dress yet, and he wasn't until I walked down the isle. Percy, Paul's brother, and Paul's best friend were at his apartment getting ready to be groomsmen. Paul's brother was the best man.

When we got to my apartment, I wasn't surprised to see Aphrodite sitting on the couch with Annabeth, "Hooray! Hera and Sally are here! Now we can get started!" Annabeth and I were first in being dressed and styled. Hera gave me my dress and told me to put it on. I did, and I was happy to see that it fit like a glove still. Then I had to sit on a chair in front of my make-up counter. Hera started on my hair. She made it into an elegant bun that held my veil. She slid my tiara in front of the bun, and started on my make-up. She made my lips red, not a shocking red that is just too much, but a more natural red. She put a little blush on my cheeks, and put a blue eye shadow that matched all the other blues that were going to be in my wedding. She applied mascara to my lashes, and they looked beautiful and made my eyes really noticeable. I was excited, and that was no lie. After about an hour of primping and styling, Hera was finally done with me.

Then she started to work on herself. After she dressed herself, she started on her hair. It wasn't hard because she somehow got her hair into a perfect bun without even touching it. The bun looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. Then she applied the same make-up to herself as she did to me.

There was one thing about my wedding that made me want to cry, but I held the tears back. My father won't be able to walk me down that isle, or give me away. He can't and there's nothing I can do about it.

**Annabeth's POV**

As soon as Sally got back with Hera, Aphrodite through me my dress and told me to put it on. I did, and I felt beautiful in it. Percy always tells me that I'm always beautiful, but I think he's just saying that. As soon as I came out in the dress, Aphrodite dragged me to the bathroom. She started with my hair, which she made into a bun that looked exactly like the one that Sally had done for me for the prom. Where my prom queen crown was, she placed a circlet of blue and white flowers that matched my dress. Then she started on my make-up. I begged her to make it look natural, and Aphrodite responded, "Yah, yah. Sure, whatever you say." I was worried with her answer. It sounded like she had already made up her mind about my make-up, and nothing I could or would say was going to change her mind. But I was happy with my make-up nonetheless. She applied a blue eye shadow that matched my dress, light pink lipstick, and light blush. She told me I was lucky Hera wasn't the one doing my make-up, because she would be applying mascara, which was my most hated form of make-up. I just didn't like the stuff. After about an hour of primping and styling, Aphrodite was done with me.

Then she started on herself. She first slipped into the bridesmaid gown. After she did, she started on her hair. She did the strangest thing to her hair. She put it into the same bun as mine without even touching it. I was in awe. She applied the same make-up she gave me to herself, but added mascara. I cringed as the brush got near her eye. She applied it with perfect skill, and then she was done. It took her half as long as it did for her to do me. That's what happens when you're a goddess I guess.

I heard a knock on the door, so I went to go answer it. I looked through the peephole and saw a middle-aged woman with two girls that looked five and ten. This must be Ashley, Jenna, and their mother, who is Paul's sister. I opened the door for them.

"You must be Jenna, Ashley, and Mrs. Jones. I'm Annabeth. Come in," I told them. Mrs. Jones was already dressed in an ankle-length purple dress. Her daughters weren't dressed yet, because we had their dresses, "Halina! Amethyst! Sally! Ashley, Jenna, and Mrs. Jones are here!" I was getting good at using the two goddess's fake names. Let's just hope I can say the same for the other gods and goddesses!

Hera and Amethyst came out, looking stunning. Sally came out behind Hera, and she looked, if possible, more beautiful than the two goddesses. Hera did an amazing job, "Hello, I'm Halina, the maid of honor. Amethyst and I can get started on you daughters now, but you can help them into their dresses. Amethyst, bring the two gowns please," Aphrodite was already a step ahead of her. She had the dresses and handed them to Mrs. Jones. Hera lead the trio to a room where the girl's mother could help put them on.

The two girls came out in their dresses about fifteen minutes later. About seven and a half minutes per daughter. Jenna's dress looked like mine, Hera's, and Aphrodite's. Ashley's dress was the same blue as everyone else's. Its straps were tank-top style, and there was a sort of belt around the waist of the dress with a blue and white rose on the left hip. There were long strings coming out from under the rose that reached below the knees. There was a thin layer of lace fabric that covered most of the satin dress except for an inch or two on the right side and between one foot and two feet on the left side. The middle of the dress was everywhere in between, because the fabric arched up. On her neck was a satin chocker that covered all of her neck.

"The dresses are beautiful. Thank you for putting my daughters in such beautiful gowns," Mrs. Jones thanked.

"No problem. It's what Amethyst and I do. We spread love and marriage," Hera told her. I stifled my laughter with a cough. Sally looked like she was doing the same. Hera and Aphrodite couldn't help but smile at this little inside joke. I was surprised that Aphrodite didn't burst out laughing; I agreed with Sally when she told me she thought of her as a giant two-year-old.

Hera sat down with Jenna, and Aphrodite sat down with Ashley. Mrs. Jones just watched in awe as the two goddesses did her daughters hair with perfection. Once they were done, Aphrodite asked, "Are we allowed to apply make-up on your daughters? If you say yes, you can pick out the items that we use. But if you allow eye shadow, we would appreciate it if you chose blue to go along with our color scheme."

Mrs. Jones allowed a little make-up on her daughters. She picked a light tan-ish pink lipstick and the same blush that was used on me. She also allowed the blue eye shadow. She looked like she was going to cry, because Hera and Aphrodite made her daughters as beautiful as them. Now I'm worried about Percy's reaction. Will he forget how to talk like he did prom night? I'm pretty sure he will, since instead of his mother giving the makeover, it's a goddess. Sally did a wonderful job, and a goddess with millenniums of experience is bound to do a fantastic job.

It was time to leave. Mrs. Jones left in a taxi, and Hera, Aphrodite, Jenna, Ashley, Sally, and I left in a limo. We waited until the taxi was out of sight before we left, just to give Mrs. Jones a head start. Sally was bursting with excitement.

**On Olympus (Artemis's POV)**

I watched Sally leave her apartment in her wedding dress. I was angry, "That woman is strong! She does not need a man by her side! She would be better off not getting married! That girl is throwing her life away to some man who everyone calls Blowfish! That would make her Mrs. Blowfish! She is making a stupid decision!"

"Artemis, will you please stop yelling! You're giving me a migraine," Hades said, rubbing his temples.

"Well _sor-ry _if I have to watch an independent woman getting married! YOU DON'T NEED HIM GIRL!" I screamed at the television.

"Number one: you don't have to watch. Number two: she can't hear you. Number three: SHUT UP!" Hades screamed at me. I was silent, because you never want to make the god of _death_ angry.

I heard him mumble under his breath, "I would have been better off going to the wedding." That made me angry. Nobody is better off going to a wedding.

"You know, you were invited, but you declined. I'm glad someone has some sense!" I told him. He frowned at that, and went back to his thoughts

**Hades POV**

Artemis needs to stop going crazy! People get married all the time. Don't ask me how I know this but; I remember one time when Percy thought about his mother. He thought, _"Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck."_ It made me feel bad, even though I didn't do anything. But I know her parents. They're nice people who reside in the fields of Asphodel Fields. They didn't do anything bad, but they didn't do anything extraordinarily good either. Nothing special. I'm not a bad person, even if everyone thinks I am because I'm the god of death. I'm only mean when I'm in a bad mood. But I'm in a good mood right now, despite Artemis, because I found some earplugs. I felt sorry for Sally because her father won't be able to walk her down the isle. No matter what I do, that's not possible, because of the mortals who know that Sally's parents are dead. They'll be at the wedding. But maybe I could find a way to let them watch their little girl get married, and see their grandson as a groomsman. I teleported myself back to the Underworld.

I went to Asphodel Fields, and summoned Sally Jackson's parents. They appeared in front of me, "You may or may not know who I am. I am Hades, Greek god of death, and king of the Underworld, where you are right now. We have shared a relation for fifteen years now. I have a fifteen-year-old nephew, and you have the same fifteen-year-old grandchild. My brother Poseidon and your daughter Sally are the parents. Now, fifteen years later, all the two are, are best friends. He is at your daughter's wedding. Would you like to see her get married?" Their dead mouths hung open. I can understand the dead's odd language, but they weren't speaking. They finally nodded their heads.

I took out Hephaestus's portable TV (he won't mind if I borrow) and placed it in front of us. I held out my hands, palms facing the screen, and said, "Sally Jackson's wedding." The picture showed, and people were taking their seats. I pointed out Poseidon sitting on the bride's side of the room. I also pointed out Percy, their grandchild, standing among the groomsmen. If they could cry, they would be right now. I pointed to Paul, Sally's fiancé. They thought he looked like a nice gentleman. As the bridesmaids started walking down the isle after the flower girl, I pointed out Annabeth, their grandson's girlfriend. They thought she was beautiful. I told them she was brave and strong too. I must really be in a good mood. They knew their daughter as soon as she was in view. They started sobbing tearless sobs. They said that she was beautiful, and they missed her so much. I could have sworn that she stared in our direction, even though we were just watching, not there physically. Her parents noticed too. I saw a hint of a smile and maybe even a tear come from Sally. I knew she could see through the Mist, but that was unheard of. Noticing a god's presence when they aren't even there, that's not possible. Her parents were sad that they missed most of their little girl's life. It was pitiful. They watched the whole wedding, reception and all.

**Sally's POV**

We arrived at Central Park, and I was ecstatic. I was getting married today. I was just about to get out of the limousine. But then something frilly, blue, and white was slingshot at me from Aphrodite. I looked down at what landed in my lap. It was a wedding garter.

"Aphrodite, I can't wear that thing," I told her.

"He doesn't have to remove it with his teeth! Come on, it will be fun!" she countered.

Hera slingshot one at me too, "Wear two: one for the garter toss, and the other for a keepsake." They weren't going give up. So I sighed and put the garters on my legs. They looked exactly the same.

"He is going to take off the one on the right leg. That's the traditional side," Hera told me. I nodded. I opened the door of the limo and stepped out. I was glad my dress was loose enough that taking off the garter should be easy. I put the things right where it started to get tight, which was above my knees. The six of us approached the pavilion. When we were right outside of it, we got into our positions. Ashley was at the front with her basket of flowers. We had already told her the simple job she had to do. Next were Hera, then Aphrodite, then Annabeth. I was next, and behind me was Jenna who was carrying my veil's train. All my bridesmaids, except Jenna, had a bouquet of blue and white flowers that matched their circlets. My bouquet was the same, only bigger.

The music started, and Ashley walked down the isle slowly, humming to the music. She threw flowers to her right, then her left, right, left until she reached the altar. She stood in her spot that was cleverly marked with a pot of flowers. There was a pot of flowers for each of my bridesmaid's positions.

Hera was right behind Ashley. It then occurred to me that Poseidon was the only god or goddess that Paul has ever met. He's probably already seen all the other gods and goddesses, but doesn't recognize who they really are. He only knows that Hera and Aphrodite are who they are because I told him that they would be bridesmaids. Aphrodite was only three feet behind Hera, and Annabeth was only three feet behind Aphrodite. As Hera took her place at the altar, Paul must have known the difference, because I had told him that Hera would be my maid of honor, and the maid of honor always stands behind the bride. All the bridesmaids except for Jenna were at the altar, and there was a space between Annabeth and Ashley where she would be.

Before I started my walk down the isle, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked over to that spot, and could have sworn I saw my parents, but then they were gone. I smiled, thinking about my parents watching over me, and I had to suppress tears, but one leaked out. I got ready for my walk down the isle.

"Here Comes the Bride" was playing on the piano. I started my walk down the isle. I saw Paul standing at the altar, watching me approach with a smile on his face. I saw Percy standing two people behind him, with the same look on his face. He knew I was happy, and he was willing to make it work. He told me that he enjoyed spending time with Paul when I went to pick out a wedding dress. I know that they get along.

Paul's apartment was bigger, so we will live there. It's in the same area, so Percy will have no trouble getting to camp. It has four bedrooms and three bathrooms. One bedroom will be mine and Paul's, and another will be Percy's. The other two are guest rooms. It has a pretty spacious kitchen and living room. I was surprised at its space; it looks so small from the outside. The inside looks like a regular house, but the bedrooms are smaller than a regular home's. I always wonder how he affords it. But I'm not complaining.

I finally saw the ring bearer. He was so short; I couldn't see him at the back of the line holding the pillow with the rings. He was Paul's nephew, and Ashley's twin brother.

Even though I never met them, I could pick out the gods and goddesses from the crowd. There was just something about them that made me able to tell that they were the gods. I saw Poseidon, and he smiled encouragingly at me. I was happy he was here, as my best friend. To support me as my best friend, to spend some time with Percy, and to have fun before the Titan War begins at the end of the summer. It must be difficult to be a god.

I arrived at the altar, gave my bouquet to Jenna, and took Paul's hands. Jenna walked to her spot. Paul and I recited our very long vows, and we were eventually at those two most important words.

"Do you, Paul Blofis, take Sally Jackson to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Sally Jackson, take Paul Blofis to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Paul Blofis. You may now kiss the bride," the priest finished. Paul kissed me, and I was happy. I was officially Sally Blofis. **(A/N I don't know if I got those lines exactly right, but that's the best I did. I think there was supposed to be something about 'for rich or for poor' and 'through sickness and health' but that would take too long) **

As soon as Paul pulled away from the kiss, I realized that everyone was clapping. Aphrodite was crying; she gets tearful during weddings. Hera was smiling from ear to ear. Jenna ran to give me my bouquet back, and I took it with a thank-you. The pavilion was clearing out, and people were going to the reception pavilion. Percy and Annabeth waited for us though.

Throughout the party, people came up to us and congratulated us. Since this happened, we stayed together for most of the reception. But before all the congratulations, we had our first dance. We had taken a few lessons demanded (and paid for) by Hera and Aphrodite. So, we didn't look like complete fools.

I whispered in Paul's ear, "Hera and Aphrodite are making us do the garter toss. Don't use your teeth to take it off. That would be weird for Percy. Use your hands. Sorry, but those two forced me into it." He nodded, letting me know he understood.

**Percy's POV**

When I saw Annabeth walk down that isle, I thought, _Oh my gods, Annabeth is officially the most beautiful in the room! Sorry goddesses, but that's just the way I think._ I stood through the wedding, watching my mom getting married to my English teacher. At least she's happy, and that's all that matters to me. My mom is the best person on this planet, and she's had the worst luck, so she deserves some good luck.

Even though my mom is now Mrs. Blofis, I was born a Jackson, and I don't plan on changing my last name. I hung out with Tommy, Tracey, Theodore, Rachel, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover the almost whole reception. I kept watching the gods, looking for a different reaction to the new three on one of their faces. Annabeth and Grover helped. I walked away from them to get a soda, and someone approached me from behind.

"I can't claim them with all the mortals around, but all three of your new friends are mine," the person said. I turned around, and saw a smiling Apollo. He admitted it, "So, you can stop looking at all of the other gods' facial expressions. They're my kids."

"Do you…do you want to meet them. They probably think you're dead," I told him. He thought for a moment.

"I don't see what harm it could do," he responded. I led the way to my friends.

"Tommy, Tracey, and Theodore, you are related. Meet your half-brother or half-sister. This is your father," I told them. They stared open-mouth at the god.

"Is this why you invited us? You knew our father would be here?" Tommy was the first to regain his voice.

"Well, we knew he would be here, but we didn't know which man it was. By 'we', I mean Rachel, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Tyson, Nico, and I," I told them.

"I have many names. Everyone here thinks my first name is Aristaeus, and my nickname is Arthur. But, I much rather prefer my name, Apollo," the god said.

"Like the space ship?" Theodore asked.

"Like the Greek god of the sun?" Tracey said. Everyone turned to her.

"Yes, very much like the god of the sun," Apollo murmured, rubbing his chin, "You are a wise one, Tracey. You must not tell anyone here from the groom's side, or anyone on the bride's side unless they speak about it first, but I am the god of the sun. I'm your father too. I told both your mothers my true identity, so you may ask them if I really am your father, or if I really am the god of the sun. Tommy my boy, you are a good archer, correct? You are accurate 99.9 percent of the time? That trait is genetic, for I am accurate 100 percent of the time. Theodore, Tracey, you are twins, correct? It is genetic to be twins; it runs in the family. I have a twin sister, Artemis, the goddess of the moon and the hunt. She is not here because she does not encourage marriage. You remind me of her, Tracey, except for the fact that you are here."

"Why would you not tell our mother your true identity?" Tracey asked.

"I only tell the ones that I love differently than the others. Your mothers were special to me. I would mot tell everybody as a safety precaution," Apollo responded.

I watched the three's reactions. Tracey's was of joy. Tommy's was of confusion. Theodore's was of hurt. Now they decide to say something that reflects their facial expressions.

"Do you think we could just forgive you and move on with happy lives?"

"What just happened? I don't get it."

"Daddy! You're alive!" and she hugged Apollo. He was shocked, and I was worried about her safety, but Apollo understood the whole part about she just found out, so she doesn't know that that's just not what you're allowed to do. She pulled away, and he patted her head.

"Arthur, why was that girl hugging you?" It was Athena.

"Well, Alyssa," he winked at her, "These three children are mine. Just as Annabeth is your child."

"Wait, this is the woman that told some dude to send him," Tommy pointed to Grover, "after me because I was a new camper?"

Apollo looked around to see if there were any mortals close enough to hear, "Yes, and she is also the goddess of wisdom and battle, Athena," he told his son, "Do not make her angry by being rude. Don't call her 'that woman.' It could possibly anger her."

"Yes, and also telling people that I'm easily angered. I take it as an insult," Athena added, eyes flashing.

"Mother, I'm so glad you could make it!" Annabeth said quickly, to spare Apollo, "Do you like my dress?"

"Yes honey, I do, but please don't interrupt your mother when she's in the middle of something," Athena said. With that, she dragged Apollo off by the ear. Poor guy.

"Well, I tried," Annabeth said as she shook her head.

It was time to cut the cake, so we walked over to my mom and Paul, who were standing next to the cake. My mom cut a piece of cake, and she and Paul took a fork. She took a piece in her fork, and fed it to Paul. Paul took a piece with his fork, and fed it to my mom. Hera took a picture. I was pretty hungry, so I took a piece after they left the cake.

I finished my cake, and saw all the single women crowding in one spot. I noticed that all the men were backing off. It must be time to throw the bouquet.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking towards Percy, who was eating cake, when I was pulled in the opposite direction by Hera and Aphrodite. What the Hades? Then I saw that all the single women were crowding in the same spot. Uh-oh, these two are forcing me to participate in the bouquet toss! I don't want to catch it! I didn't hold up my hands as the goddesses pulled me to the middle of the crowd. But then Hera gave me a look that would make Hades and Ares wet their pants, so I put my hands in the air. Sally turned her back to us, and threw her bouquet. It was coming strait at me. It hit my hands, and on reflex, I grabbed it. STUPID REFLEX! I did NOT want to catch this thing! I was about to drop it, and Aphrodite sensed that, so she stopped me. I glared at her with a glare that I've seen my mother use. She almost gave up, but Hera came up behind her and gave me her glare. I had to give up; that goddess has one nasty glare. I don't even know how they both got there in time to stop me from dropping it. They're both married, and I didn't see them in the crowd of singles. Sally and Paul know a lot of single women.

So, I was stuck with the label as the girl who caught the bouquet. Wonderful. Now, I just hope that one of the single gods doesn't catch it. That would be a nightmare.

**Percy's POV**

I saw a very angry Annabeth come out of the crowd with the bouquet in her hands. She kept throwing Hera and Aphrodite evil glares, so I assumed that they forced her into that crowd. She came up to me.

"Hello Seaweed Brain. Guess what? Your girlfriend caught the bouquet. Now, that was torture. I want you to do me a favor," she told me, "Could you join the crowd of single men when they toss the garter? It's only fair." She gave me a pouting face, and I couldn't say no.

"Fine." She smiled as I joined the crowd. I stepped into the middle of the crowd. Nobody ever throws there anymore. It's just expected that they will throw it there, so that's where everyone stands. Then the people who were left on the sides catch it. My mom was sitting on a chair, and Paul came over and lifted her dress just past her right knee. There was the garter. He pulled it off, turned around so his back was facing the crowd and slingshot it towards the crowd. It landed on top of my head! I took it off my head, because it probably looked ridiculous. Then I realized what I just did. I caught the garter. Great, now I have to put it on Annabeth's leg. I smacked myself on the forehead.

When I came out of the crowd, I glared at Hera, Aphrodite, and Annabeth. Then I was pulled to the spot where my mom and Paul was just a minute ago. I turned to see my captor, and saw it was Aphrodite. I saw Annabeth dragged by Hera and pushed onto the chair. I felt bad for her. At least this happened after we became boyfriend and girlfriend, not while we were still best friends. It would have been super weird. Now it's just weird. I sat on the floor and pulled Annabeth's dress to right above the knee. I thought, _Athena please do not kill me. Athena please do not kill me! _I slid the garter up Annabeth's leg. I looked at her face. It was tomato red. I looked at Hera and Aphrodite. They were smiling ear to ear. I looked at my mom and Paul, who both wore shocked expressions. Athena's expression was that of a murderer. My father's was amused. I wonder why he thinks this is amusing. Maybe he's amused that Hera, Aphrodite, and I just made Athena severely pissed. All my friends were laughing, except for Thalia, who was shaking her head, and Tyson, who looked like he was in another world.

**Athena's POV**

_**!#$%^&**&^%$#!#$%^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&*$%^&*&^%$$#^&*%$#**_

**Poseidon's**** POV**

Ha-ha. Athena's mad. Ha-ha.

**Hera's POV**

Yes! Percy caught the garter! Annabeth caught the bouquet! Percy slid the garter on Annabeth's leg! Athena's angry! YES!

**Aphrodite's POV**

Hooray! Percy caught the garter! Annabeth caught the bouquet! Percy slid the garter on Annabeth's leg! Athena's angry! HOORAY!

**Sally's POV**

What have I done to Percy and Annabeth? How did they catch those things? It looks like Hera and Aphrodite did this, just by their expressions. Poseidon looks amused, and Athena looks like she's about to kill somebody. Everyone around her has moved somewhere else. They must have noticed.

**Paul's POV**

What happened? I'm shocked that Percy caught the garter and Annabeth caught the bouquet! It looks like Hera and Aphrodite did this, just by their expressions. Poseidon looks amused, and Athena looks like she's about to kill somebody. Everyone around her has moved somewhere else. They must have noticed.

**Annabeth's POV**

This is embarrassing…

**Tracey's POV**

That is hilarious! They should see their faces!

**Theodore's POV**

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Tommy's POV**

This is better than a comedy TV show!

**Rachel's POV**

Percy and Annabeth have the most priceless faces ever! I wish I had a camera! This is HILARIOUS!

**Tyson's POV**

Fish ponies!

**Grover's POV**

They are both so embarrassed. Wait a second; Percy's enjoying it a little! Oh my GODS!

**Thalia's POV**

Lady Artemis would not be happy if she saw this. No, no, no. They are so embarrassed as well. I don't find it funny, but apparently everyone else does.

**Mrs. Jones's POV**

That Alyssa person looks like she about to commit murder. The girl must be her daughter, and she doesn't approve of this action. Maybe it's just the boy that she doesn't approve of. The boy is Sally's son, so why would Alyssa have a problem with such a nice person's child? Well, all I know is that girl is very nice; I could tell just by the way she greeted my daughters and me at Sally's apartment. I think I should keep away from Alyssa. She seems dangerous.

**Percy's POV**

The rest of the day was happy, and Annabeth and I danced a lot. We suppressed the event that just happened. We laughed with our friends, and we told them about camp. We also told them that, if their moms let them, they are invited to the camp. They were eager to go. I hoped their parents allowed them to come.

It was getting late, so the limo took Annabeth, my mom, Paul, and me back to our apartment. Tomorrow is packing day, because we're moving into Paul's apartment. I was going to help, and then I was going to camp. Annabeth agreed to help too. She was going to help pack the stuff in the kitchen. I was packing my room, Sally was packing hers, and Paul was packing the living room. But right now, it was time for a snooze.


	18. Moving Day

**Moving Day**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

Packing up my room was easy, but difficult. It was easy because I didn't have much stuff. It was difficult because I had to figure out the best way to put it in the boxes. But, after a few hours of stuffing and adjusting, I was all packed up. The beauty of not having much stuff: no day's worth of packing!

I carried my boxes out of my room and into the living room, where Paul was packing stuff. In here were the breakable stuff and pictures. It took longer to pack. I went to go see how Annabeth was doing. When I walked into the kitchen, her back was turned. So, I snuck up behind her as quietly as possible, and jumped on her shoulders.

"Oh my gods!" she shrieked. She turned around and held up her fist, ready to punch me in the face. I started laughing really hard to save my face from becoming a giant bruise, "Percy! Don't scare me like that! You were so close to being punched in the face!"

"I'm sorry. So, how's packing coming Wise Girl?" I asked her.

"Fine, but I could use some help," she told me.

"Well, help has arrived!" I told her in the corniest super hero voice I could muster. She laughed at my attempts. She had already finished packing cups and utensils. All that was left were the few pots, pans, and plates we had. Paul didn't have much kitchenware either, so that's why we're bringing ours. Our few plus his few equals a good amount. I started on the pots and Annabeth the plates. Annabeth got finished packing the plates first so she started on the pans. It took me a while to figure out how to put the pot in bubble wrap and make them all fit in a box, but I got it eventually. Once I was done with the box, I got packing tape, taped the box up, and stuck a label on it that said 'POTS' in big, bold letters. I thought it was clever of my mom to make the labels, otherwise Ancient Greek writing would be on her boxes. The clueless movers wouldn't be able to tell the difference between 'POTS' and 'PERCY'S CLOTHES.' When I finished with the pots, Annabeth was wrapping up her last pan. I handed her the packing tape, and she wrapped her box up tight. She put the black-and-white label on the box that said 'PANS,' and we were done with the kitchen. Paul was helping my mom bring her boxes to the living room when we came out with the kitchen boxes.

"Well, the movers should be here any minute," Paul told us. As if on cue, there was a knock on our apartment door. Paul ran to answer it. Two small guys and two big guys followed Paul into our living room. One of the big guys had a scar above his eyebrow. The other had tattoos all down his right arm. One of the small guys smelled of tobacco, and the other wouldn't stop frowning. They were an odd bunch. Frown Face and Tobacco Man picked up the boxes. Scar Brow and Tattoo Guy picked up the pieces of my bed (one of Paul's extra bedrooms was empty) and the pieces of my wardrobe. Paul, Annabeth, my mom, and I helped Frown Face and Tobacco Man with the boxes. Soon, all of our stuff that we were bringing with us was in the moving truck. Another pulled up for the stuff that was going to charity. That was all the extra furniture.

When we arrived at Paul's apartment, it was the same arrangements. This time though, Scar Brow and Tattoo Guy had to put my bed and wardrobe back together. When the movers were done, Paul paid them and they left. We started unpacking boxes, and we were done by dinnertime. Paul told my mother that he would cook, and that she needed to relax. She listened because she was tired. Paul cooked spaghetti, and it was surprisingly delicious. This was my first night in my new home, and I was leaving in the morning. My mom, Annabeth, and I would be picking up Tracey, Theodore, and Tommy. Paul was curious about this camp, but we told him that all he would be able to see is a tree with an expansive, grassy plain behind it. He was put out; he really wanted to see the camp.

I had to remind myself that Paul was married to my mom now, but even still, it was weird having your mom and your previous English teacher sleeping in the same bed. I slept in my new room, and Annabeth in the other guest room, the one that had the bed in it originally. We got some good night's sleep, because the next day would be full of training.


	19. OMG!

**Author's Note!**

**OMG! I COMPLETELY forgot to post a chapter. It was supposed to be before Moving Day, and I completely forgot I wrote it! SORRIES! PLEASE FORGET AND FORGIVE!**


	20. 17 and a half: Confrontations

**Confrontations**

**Enjoy. I know that the last chapter was really long, and this short(er) one is going to make up for that.**

**Disclaimer: I am to owning PJO as people's mouths is to pee & poop (AKA: I don't own it!)**

**Tommy's POV**

I just met my dad. He's a god. Apollo, the Greek god of prophecy and oracles, healing, plague and disease, music, song and poetry, archery, the protection of the young, light, and the sun, was my father. Now it is time to talk to my mother.

I got into a taxi, and it took me to my apartment building. I took the elevator to my floor, and found my door easily. I opened it with my key, and walked inside, "Mom! I'm home! I need to talk to you!" I found her in the living room reading a book. Lucky, she could read.

"Hi honey! How was the wedding?" she asked me.

"It was fine, but I need to talk to you about something that happened there," I told her. She looked confused, "Well, I new there was something odd about my new friends, Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel. Then these two random people show up, and one of them, he smelled like a petting zoo. The other, she seemed like she wasn't growing. I don't know how I came to that conclusion, but there was just something about her that made me think that. Then, Percy came up to me and two more of my friends, Theodore and Tracey, with some man. He introduced us. I think you know who the man was."

"Your father," she whispered, "Did he tell you his name?"

"Apollo, the Greek god," I confirmed.

"How did your friend know him? Why was he at the wedding?" my mother asked.

"Percy is the son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three. All the Olympians were invited to the wedding, because Hera and Aphrodite were bridesmaids. Percy is the son of the bride as well. Poseidon and the bride are best friends now. I know that makes you sad, that Percy's mom and dad were able to become friends like that, and you and my dad weren't. But, if it makes you feel better, he said that he only tells his true identity to the people he loves more than the other women. He doesn't always tell them who he is. That means you were special to him." She lightened up at this. She did look sad when I mentioned that Percy's parents could still be friends.

"I guess you want to go to that camp now? Percy probably told you all about it," she said.

"Yeah, can I? Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Tyson, Nico, and Grover told me it was awesome, but Percy has a huge burden on his shoulders that he has decided not to think about until the end of the summer. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. Thalia is a daughter of Zeus and a Hunter of Artemis, and so she doesn't grow any older. That's why it seemed like she wasn't growing. Tyson is a Cyclops, and is Percy's half-brother. Nico is a son of Hades, and is technically somewhere in the seventy or eighty year-old range. He was trapped in a hotel that makes the people inside stay the same age for however long they stay in. He went in before World War II! Grover is a satyr; half-man, half-goat. That's why he smelled like a petting zoo. So can I please go to Camp Half-Blood?" I confirmed.

"Well, maybe. Why does this Percy character have a burden on his shoulders? He's just a kid," she asked.

"He's not supposed to be born, and neither is Thalia. Nico isn't either, but technically Hades didn't break the oath. All of the Big Three gods made and oath that they would never have kids again. Poseidon and Zeus broke the oath. Now poor Percy must decide the fate of the gods. It's very complicated, and I don't want to go into the details. All I know is that I want to train so I can fight beside Percy when the Titan War comes on his sixteenth birthday. At the end of this summer, I want to be ready to fight. Please let me go!" I told her.

My mom bit her lip, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I could be a great asset! I'm a phenomenal archer without any training! So think of the things I could do _with _training!"

"So you will become a murderer?"

"I will become a defender of mankind. There is a difference. Monsters aren't people, and they are a threat to people."

"But what if you get killed? I don't want to loose you, Thomas!" she responded. Red-alert! First name!

"Everyone at camp will be protecting each other! I want to meet my siblings! Make new friends!"

"What about Rachel? I thought she was your girlfriend?" she retorted. I really like Rachel. She seems to know all about camp, but she said she's not a half-blood. How would I keep in touch with her? We'll find a way. I need to go to this camp.

"Rachel knows all about camp! We will be able to contact each other," I told her.

"Fine, you may go. But be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you Tommy. You're my only son, and I love you dearly," my mom gave in. It looked like she was holding back tears. I gave her a hug and started packing. I don't know what kind of stuff I'll need, but I just packed some of the stuff I wear all the time during the summer. I will get a ride with Percy once he leaves for camp. I will call him to let him know that he needs to pick me up. I wonder; will my half-brother and half-sister will be coming?

**Tracey's POV**

I just met the person I thought was dead. My father is a Greek god. Apollo, the Greek god of prophecy and oracles, healing, plague and disease, music, song and poetry, archery, the protection of the young, light, and the sun. He said that my mother knows this. Maybe my brother and I should confront her.

On the taxi ride home, I thought about something my father said. He told me that I remind him of his twin sister. Artemis, the goddess of the moon and the hunt, is my aunt, and the women I was compared to. The virgin goddess.

We arrived at the apartment and paid the cabbie. I anxiously waited for the elevator to arrive at our floor. I tapped my foot, which annoyed Theodore very much. There's something about him that I always asked him: why doesn't he go by a nickname? 'Theodore' is a mouthful. What about something like Theo, or even TJ, since his middle name is Jacob? **(A/N ****NOT**** after Jacob from Twilight! He is my least favorite character out of all the ones I've read about. My cousin's name is Jacob, and I thought it sounded good here.)**

We arrived at the apartment, and Theodore opened it with his key. We walked through the door and went to look for our mother. She was in the kitchen making diner.

"Welcome home! I'm making diner just in case you are hungry. How was the wedding? Anything exciting happen?" she asked.

"I'm kind of hungry," Theodore avoided the last question; he apparently wanted me to answer that question.

"Well, our friend Percy, who invited us to the wedding, caught the garter. His girlfriend Annabeth caught the bouquet, and Percy had to put the garter on her leg. It was hilarious!" I also avoided the most exciting part of the night.

"Will you just tell her already?!" Theodore exclaimed. Then he realized what he did. He just told our mother that something bigger happened.

"I demand that you tell me what happened," our mother demanded.

"Well…Percy brought this man over to us," I started. The color drained out of Mom's face. She probably already guessed who he was.

"And he knew us, who we were, and that…um, well, that-" Theodore started to finish, but was interrupted.

"That he was your father," Mom moaned, putting her face in her hands, "Did he mention his name?"

"Yeah," Theodore answered.

"Apollo," I clarified, "He said he told you his true identity because he only tells the women who he loves more than the others he meets. So you were special to him. And, he said something that I've been thinking a lot about."

"Let me guess! When he told you that you reminded him of his twin sister, our Aunt Artemis?" Theodore guessed.

"He told you that? But that might lead Artemis to…," Mom started. Then she shook her head and decided not to finish. I can't be left hanging like that though.

"Artemis might what, Mom?" I pestered.

"Artemis might ask you to join the Hunt. I wouldn't be able to stand not being able to be with you, though," Mom replied. That was interesting. I wonder how my mother knows this.

"How do you know this? Why wouldn't you be able to see me?" I asked.

"Your father told me about it. I wouldn't be able to see you because once you join her hunters, you live with them. Did you meet any other half-bloods?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Percy is a son of Poseidon. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena-," Theodore started, but was interrupted but a laugh from Mom.

"What the Hades?" I picked that term up from my friends.

"A son of Poseidon *laugh* and a daughter of Athena *laugh* are boyfriend and girlfriend? *laugh*," she said between laughs, "Their parents are in a feud! Didn't they tell you that? And I thought Poseidon wasn't supposed to have kids?"

"How much did Dad tell you?" Theodore asked with his mouth agape. I was shocked too! How much did she know?

"Apollo told me a lot. Please continue with your new friends," she said.

"Well, there's Thalia, who's one of the Hunters of Artemis and a daughter of Zeus. She became a hunter the day before her sixteenth birthday, so she wouldn't be the child of the prophecy. She was turned into a tree, so she grew slower. When she was no longer a tree, she was a few months away from her sixteenth birthday," I paused, to see if my mom wanted to day something. She didn't, so I continued, "We also met Tyson, Percy's half-brother, and a Cyclops. We met Grover, a satyr, and one of Percy's best friends. And, we didn't meet this person today; we already knew him, but didn't know he was a half-blood. He didn't either. Tommy, our half-brother, met our father with us."

"We are a little worried about Apollo. He made Athena angry, and she pulled him off by the ear. We didn't see him after that," Theodore added. Mom laughed.

"What's so funny?" Theodore asked.

"Athena is technically the younger one! She disciplines her older half-brother! That's funny," she told us.

"So…can we go to Camp Half-Blood during the summer?" I asked. What if she said no?

"Well…if it has a positive affect, then…yes, I guess you can go. I don't know where this camp is, so you'll have to get a ride with Percy, OK?"

"Thanks Mom!" Theodore and I said at the same time. Theodore grabbed the phone and called Percy to let him know that he needed to pick us up. Percy told him that Tommy's mom already said yes, and he was picking him up too. I was finally going to see this awesome camp where demigods train.


	21. Camp Half Blood

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Enjoy! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Today, March 2, 2009, is my dad's birthday! Happy Birthday Dad! (It's also Dr. Seuss's birthday. How awesome is that?) **

**Anyway, I was dragged to Universal this weekend (I went happily), so I couldn't update. My dad's obsessed with the place, so we had to go for his B-day. Yeah, I know, I went only like three weeks ago, but that's what you get for living at most four hours away from Orlando! It rocks! Disney and Universal! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Dui (Pronounced d-OY)**

**Percy's POV**

I grabbed my already-packed duffel and went to breakfast. I got myself two Pop-Tarts and ate that. I was too lazy to toast them. **(A/N I know that some of you like Toaster Strudels better, but I'm a big Pop-Tart fan. Also, I never toast mine.)** While I ate in silence, Annabeth walked into the room. She got herself two Pop-Tarts and ate them. I was excited but nervous about returning to Camp Half-Blood. I was excited because it was like my second home. I was nervous because I had to fulfill a prophecy at the end of the summer.

After giving Paul a peck goodbye, Mom drove us to Tommy's apartment. When we arrived, his mom answered the door. She looked a little sad when she saw my mom, but I decided that I didn't want to know why. Tommy's mother had straight shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and a light tan. Her eyes were a deep brown, just like Tommy's and Apollo's **(A/N I don't know what eye color Apollo has, it's not in the book, so I decided to make it brown.)** She had sparkly white teeth (Tommy told me she was a dentist) and perfectly manicured hands. She let us in.

"Please, I beg you, protect my son," she whispered. I don't think she could do anymore than that or she would start to cry. I nodded. Tommy came out of his room with a duffle bag. He noticed my shirt.

"Cool! How do I get one of those?" he asked. I looked down and realized that I was wearing my Camp Half-Blood tee. I subconsciously put it on today.

"Oh, I got it from camp. I'm sure you'll get one," I reassured him. I walked out the door first and was followed by Tommy. It took my mom a while to come out, but se emerged eventually. I looked at her quizzically and she returned the look.

**Sally's POV**

Just as I was about to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and it was a teary-eyed Ms. Smith. **(A/N I know that I put Jones in the chapter I introduced him in, but I also gave the last name to another character who wasn't related. Deal with it.)** She told me, "Please make sure my baby gets there safely," I thought that was all she wanted to say. I nodded, and she said something else, "You are lucky you know."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You and Percy's father are close friends. Apollo and I are not like that," she whispered sadly.

"Oh, sweetie, don't be sad! Poseidon wasn't supposed to have kids, so I the only mortal woman for a long time! Apollo cared about you; if he didn't, you wouldn't know his name. You're young for a mother of a fifteen year old, and I can tell. You can still find someone special to get him off your mind. Don't worry, things will work out. They did for me," I told her. She _was _young and she _was _beautiful. There is bound to be a guy out there for her. I gave her a reassuring smile and left.

Percy looked at me questioningly and I just returned the look. I didn't think Ms. Smith wanted everyone to know what she told me; if she did, she would have mentioned it before we were about to walk out the door.

**Percy's POV**

Tommy joined us on our ride to Camp Half-Blood. I could tell he was both nervous and excited. He was more excited though. He was smiling and, if he weren't strapped in a seat belt, he would be jumping up and down. It was amusing…and annoying. We eventually pulled through the Manhattan traffic and arrived at Tracey and Theodore's apartment. We took the elevator up to their floor, and I knocked impatiently on the door. Tracey opened it; I saw Theodore sitting like a couch potato in front of their TV.

"Hi!" she greeted, "Theodore, it's time to go! Mom, come say bye!" she shouted.

A sunshine-colored blonde walked up behind Tracey. I can see why Apollo, the god of the sun, was attracted to her; her hair reminds me of the sun. In contrast, her children had the sandy blonde hair of their father, "Hello, you must be Percy's mom, Sally. I'm Rebecca."

"Bye mom, I love you," Tracey said.

"Yeah, I love you too," Theodore added.

"I love you both and I hope you have fun. Save the day while your at it, OK?" she joked.

"That's more of Percy's department," Theodore told her, "Annabeth's too."

"Well, just be safe," their mother said instead. They exchanged hugs and Tracey and Theodore came with us.

When we arrived at the car, the seating arrangements were as follows: Tommy was in the passenger seat, I was behind my mom with Annabeth on my lap (I gave myself a mental "YES!"), and Theodore was next to me with his sister on his lap. My mom apologized for the tight spaces, but Annabeth seemed to be enjoying her spot as much as I was. She leaned back on me, so her head was next to mine. I could smell her strawberry-scented hair and kissed her head. I couldn't resist.

After about an hour of fidgeting, we finally made it to Half-Blood Hill. The three new campers were unsure; they thought we were crazy to stop at the top of a hill and a pine tree. We ran ahead of them, annoyed and they reluctantly followed. A look of shock appeared on their faces that never get old as they saw the camp. Thalia's tree's magic prevented anyone from seeing the camp's interior, so they were in awe as they took in their surroundings for the first time.

"This is awesome!" Theodore said, just before Chiron, in centaur form, came up to us.

"Whoa…he's a centaur!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Yes I am young lady. Welcome back Percy and Annabeth, and welcome new campers. Who are you? My name is Chiron," Chiron greeted

"I'm Tracey, this is my twin brother Theodore, and this is our friend Tommy. We're all children of Apollo. At Percy's mom's wedding, he came up to us and told us. It was weird…and cool!" Tracey told him.

"Percy, Annabeth take them to their cabins please. Thank you," Chiron told us before he left. But then he stopped, "Annabeth, the Hunters of Artemis are visiting; they are here to help to train the campers before Percy's birthday. That means Thalia's here." He smiled at Annabeth as he said this; he knew how close those girls are bonded.

Annabeth looked pleased as we led the three to Cabin 7. She seemed excited and inpatient as she smiled and bounced on her toes. We told the three some basic stuff as we walked. How meals were signaled, curfew, and activities were the main things. When we arrived at the cabin, the cabin counselor looked out the window. He smiled his pearly white Apollo smile as he saw his new siblings.

"Welcome! My name's Mark and I am the Apollo Cabin counselor. What are your names, sibs?" he asked.

"I'm Tracey."

"I'm her twin, Theodore."

"I'm Tommy, only related to them by Apollo."

"Well, come inside!" he told them. The next thing he said was directed at Annabeth and me, "Thank you for delivering them, I can take it from here." I nodded and we went to our separate cabins to drop off our stuff. We had agreed to meet at the beach when we were through unpacking. I just threw clothes that were similar into random drawers. I bet Annabeth would be neatly unpacking and folding and placing things in her drawers, so she would take a while. I kind of cared, but not as if I was going to die. I loved watching the waves, so that should occupy my time on the beach.

But then again, I could check on my friends, see how they're settling into their cabin. It sounded like a good idea, so that's what I did. I left my cabin and walked back to the Apollo Cabin. I gently knocked on the door when I came to it. To my surprise, Tommy opened it. He was probably done unpacking; I bet he unpacked like me.

"Percy! I love it here! Everyone's so nice, and I have my own bunk with a bunch of people who are related to me! Thanks for taking me here!" he said enthusiastically. I'm glad he was happy.

"How are the others doing?" I asked.

"Tracey's unpacking still, and Theodore's getting to know his siblings," Tommy informed. He let me inside and I looked for Theodore. He was talking to another Apollo girl, I think her name was Natalie, and she was explaining camp in more detail. Finally, Tracey showed up. She must of finished packing. That means Annabeth must be done too! I ran for the beach.

When I arrived, I saw Annabeth sitting in the sand watching the waves. My beautiful Annabeth sat there staring strait ahead. The sun was dancing in her hair, and the wind played with her golden locks, pushing it out of her face. This would be the perfect opportunity to scare her again, but I decided against it. I walked up to her and sat down. She turned her head towards me and smiled.

"Hello Seaweed Brain," she greeted, turning her head back to the waves.

"Hi Wise Girl. Enjoying the view?" I asked.

"Yes," she said shortly

"Our friends are settled in," I told her.

"That's good," she responded. I looked at her and just stared. That's all I did. Stare. She looked at me eventually, and I leaned down to kiss her. She noticed this, and lifted her head up. As her lips pressed against mine, she wrapped her arms around my neck. We were like that for at least a minute before there was a shriek of pleasure heard from behind us.

"OH MY GODS! Percy and Annabeth are MAKING OUT! WHEN did this HAPPEN?!" the voice shrieked. We turned around to see Silena Beauregard standing there. I rolled my eyes at her. Let her spread it around camp, I really don't give a crap.

"Silena, I'm going to say this once, so you better listen. Percy and I started dating a little less than two months ago. Now, would you please, pretty please, do me a favor and LEAVE US ALONE?!" Annabeth shouted at her. Silena just smirked and ran off.

-------------

The conch horn sounded in the distance, signaling dinnertime. When I got my plate of three slices of cheese pizza, I picked the best one and said, "Thanks, dad, for not going berserk about Annabeth and me. I really appreciated it when you stood up for me at the Spring Dance," as I threw it into the fire. I smelled the sea air, and I was satisfied that my dad accepted the offering of gratitude. Oh, look, big words for the Seaweed Brain! Annabeth will have a heart attack!

I looked over at the Apollo table, and saw Tracey happily bonding with one of her sisters, who I think was named Eliana. Tommy was talking to Theodore and Mark. I could tell that he missed Rachel.

Next, I looked at the Athena table and saw Annabeth staring at me. She blushed when she realized that I noticed, but didn't look away. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. One of her sisters, Kristen, happened to be looking at Annabeth when she smiled, and looked through her line of sight. When she arrived at me, her face was a mix of emotions. Concern, worry, annoyance, anger, joy (that doesn't make sense), and confusion were the emotions. I'm guessing that concern was for Annabeth's heart; she did not want it broken. Worry was most likely about Athena's reaction to this. Annoyance, I'm guessing, was the fact Annabeth chose me to love. Possibly, anger was directed at me for falling back in love with her. Joy, the confusing one, was, this is my best guess, most likely over the fact that Annabeth had found someone to love. Confusion was over her reasoning that she was taking the smile the way, and was being paranoid, I think.

I ignored this, and stared at Annabeth for a while. But I eventually got hungry, so I turned to my plate to start eating. Then I had an idea: I would sit on the other side so I could do both at the same time. I moved to the other side of the table with my plate and ate and watched Annabeth. She laughed at me; I probably looked like a psycho stalker. Wrong: I'm an obsessed boyfriend. I was loving my first day back at camp.


	22. The Dream

**The Dream**

**I hope you like this chapter. I don't like it when people make most of the story in the OC's POV, and even though a majority of this chapter is just that, I promise this story won't be.**

**I'm updating so early on a school day because we had early release! I actually got out at 2:15 Eastern Time, but I had to go shopping. Otherwise this chapter would have been posted the second I got home (around 2:30 without the shopping trip).**

**Disclaimer: No own PJO**

**Tracey's POV**

I was really getting along with Eliana. We had a lot in common, and she was the nicest person I've ever met. She was always smiling, but not so much that would make it creepy. The smiles were genuine. She only fought in defense, and she was a vegetarian. She would never kill an innocent animal, let alone eat it. She was polite as can be; always saying please and thank-you, excuse me, and all that stuff. Even her table manners were perfect. That was the difference between us, but the difference was fascinating.

Our similarities were our love to shop, dental hygiene (an Apollo thing) **(A/N if you paid attention when Percy first met Apollo, he describes the god's teeth as things that could blind him even without the car, because they were so bright, shiny, and clean)**, our love to read, a twin (hers is Evonne), and a comparison to the goddess Artemis.

When it was my turn to offer food to the gods, I whispered, "Thanks dad, for claiming me. I no longer feel as alone." Yeah, yeah: poor pitiful me. I don't really care what anyone thinks of my little thank-you. But the truth is, before I met Rachel, all I had was my brother and mother, and that got boring. I wanted some friends to hang out with! I was a fifteen year-old girl who needed to be out on her Friday nights. It was weird going to the mall with your mom and brother; I wanted to just close my eyes and pretend that they weren't embarrassing me. I felt alone because I was alone.

After I filled my belly up with food, I became drowsy. All I wanted to do was collapse. I fell into the line back to the cabin with Mark at the front, and was relieved when we reached the Apollo Cabin. I used all the energy I had left to dress myself in my pajama's. I never knew food could make me so tired; it never happened before. Once I climbed into bed, I fell asleep immediately. That's when I had the dream.

_I was standing among the group of children, swords raised and shields in defensive positions. I was in the line of campers with a bow and arrow ready for fire. Not all of them were campers though; some were Hunters of Artemis. Thalia was at the front with Percy; the man they were facing looked about twenty. He looked like he was having second thoughts, just staring at Thalia._

"_Luke, you know this isn't right! You know that Kronos cannot return and overtake Olympus! Stop, Luke: please stop!" she shouted at him._

_He bit his lip and collapsed. His body crumpled to the ground, and a stronger, more intimidating one appeared. He was tall, muscular, and his facial expression made me want to run all the way to Australia. This must be the most feared Kronos, Lord of Time. To be honest, I was frightened. My arm shook with my bow, messing up my accuracy, if I were to shoot then._

_Then all Hades broke loose. The Athena Cabin started barking strategic orders to everyone. Nico came out of nowhere and created a fissure in the ground out of which skeletons popped. They started attacking Kronos, distracting him from Percy. That was a problem on his part, for Percy was the greater threat. A few Ares kids hoisted him in the air and threw him at the Titan's head. Percy drove his sword right through Kronos's skull and the Titan Lord screamed in pain. I noticed that Percy was muttering to himself, but I didn't worry about it; it probably wasn't important. I subconsciously shot my arrow at the same time the other people in my line did; they all either pierced his heart or got pretty close. The Titan let out another scream._

_The other cabins were fighting with Kronos's army. The Aphrodite Cabin, the Hephaestus Cabin, Dionysus Cabin, and Hermes Cabin were fighting the army. Half of the Demeter Cabin was fighting the army, and another half was fighting Kronos. The more powerful were pinning him to the ground with surprisingly strong trees. Others fighting the Titan used foot-thick vines to tie him to the ground while Percy dragged his sword through Kronos's body, cutting him in half. It was disgusting to watch._

_After Percy had cut the Titan into billions of tiny pieces, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades appeared. They worked together to open an entrance to Tartarus. They held it open while Percy cast the pieces of Kronos into the pit. The gods quickly sealed the entrance, making the ground look as if there had never been a pit. Kronos was back where he belonged. Poseidon smiled at Percy, Zeus smiled at Thalia (Zeus smiled!), Hades sort of smiled at Nico (has anyone ever seen him actually give a genuine smile?), and then they left._

_The Titan Army wasn't giving up yet though…_

And then I woke up. I was sweating terribly, and saw that I wasn't the only one in this state.

**Theodore's POV**

I was dreadfully tiered after dinner, and I noticed that Tracey was too. I had a frightening dream once I dropped myself on my bed.

_I was facing a group of children, swords drawn, bows and arrows at the ready, and shields in protective positions. Then I noticed myself, Tracey, and Theodore in the line with the shooters, pointing arrows at me. I was in someone's position, but only watching._

_Thalia and Percy were in the front line. Percy had his sword drawn and his shield was strapped to his wrist, where the watch that I always admired normally was. Thalia had her sword drawn, a quiver of arrows strapped to her back, her bow attached, and her shield strapped to her wrist as well. Her shield scared me to death; the picture was of Medusa. I have heard of this shield in Greek Mythology. What was it called? Aegis! That was it!_

I don't want to kill her_, a rough voice thought. I was forced to look at Thalia through my third person point of view. I'm guessing the voice was talking about her then._

You must, or you will be destroyed by me, cast away. You are no longer needed, Luke_, a deep, intimidating voice thought. So; the rough one must be Luke._

_Thalia shouted, "Luke, you know this isn't right! You know that Kronos cannot return and overtake Olympus! Stop, Luke: please stop!"_

No. I will not do it_, Luke thought firmly. Then I felt the Luke part leave my third person body, and felt myself growing. I was becoming Kronos. He no longer needed to inhabit Luke's body._

_Then all Hades broke loose. The Athena Cabin was barking strategic orders to everyone. Nico came out of nowhere and created a fissure in the ground out of which skeletons popped. They started attacking Kronos (I will not refer to myself as Kronos, I am only a third party who happens to be seeing everything from the Titan's POV), distracting him from Percy. That was a problem on his part, for Percy was the greater threat. A few Ares kids hoisted him in the air and threw him at the Titan's head. Percy drove his sword right through Kronos's skull and the Titan Lord screamed in pain._

_Percy started muttering to himself, "Ares, please help me! Forget about the past, I'm trying to save your butt! Please, Lord Ares, do not allow me to fail." Just as he muttered that, the arrow line let loose the arrows. They pierced Kronos's heart, or pretty close to it, and the Lord of Time screamed once more. _**(A/N the arrows have nothing to do with Ares, it was just a coincidence)**

_The other cabins were fighting with Kronos's army. The Aphrodite Cabin, the Hephaestus Cabin, Dionysus Cabin, and Hermes Cabin were fighting the army. Half of the Demeter Cabin was fighting the army, and another half was fighting Kronos. The more powerful were pinning him to the ground with surprisingly strong trees. Others fighting the Titan used foot-thick vines to tie him to the ground while Percy dragged his sword through Kronos's body, cutting him in half._

_Once Percy got Kronos into billions of tiny pieces (with the help of the Ares and Apollo Cabins, the Hunters of Artemis, and Nico. The half of the Demeter kids were working together to hold him down still, so they couldn't use swords), I felt as if I was no longer a third party in the Titan's body. I felt like a phantom hanging around unusually close to Luke. The Big Three appeared and created an entrance to Tartarus for Percy to cast Kronos in. Once it was closed, the gods left._

_But the army wasn't giving up…_

With that, I woke up abruptly, breathing heavily and sweating like crazy. I heard irregular breathing over in Tracey's direction and whispered, "Are you OK?"

"No. I just had the scariest dream. It was of the Titan War," she told me.

"Are you serious? I did too. Maybe it is an Apollo child thing, since he is the god of prophecies, along with many other things.

"No matter what, we must tell Chiron about this," Tracey concluded.

"Yeah; it could help us win the Titan War without killing Luke," I agreed. Tracey nodded. We would definitely go tell Chiron tomorrow.


	23. Preparing For Battle

**Preparing For Battle**

**Enjoy! Yeah, I know this one's shorter. 1,084 words is not a lot for me. My one-shots are longer than that (Except for Randomness to the Extreme, but that technically wasn't written by me)! Oh, if any of you wanted to know and didn't already find out, yeah, this is my first fanfic. Awesome, right? I wrote my one-shots while writing this because they wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote them down. I just thought I would mention that because, well, I didn't know what else to write here.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

I was called into the Big House along with Annabeth and Grover. We weren't told why, though. I was surprised when I found Tracey and Theodore sitting in chairs near Chiron, who was in his wheelchair.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth, Grover; please sit down," Chiron instructed, "We have much to discuss," he said as he motioned towards the twins.

"So what happened? Why are we here?" I asked.

"Well, Tracey and Tommy had visions in their sleep. They described them to me, and I'm positive that it wasn't just a dream. Now, their dreams were very different, but also very similar. Tracey had this vision in her own point of view, while Tommy was in Kronos's point of view," Chiron summarized, "Tracey, why don't you describe your vision first?"

And she did. I was shocked at what she dreamed, and how much it could help us in the Titan War. I was a big part of it, of course, but so was Thalia. She was crucial to the plan, and I wondered why she wasn't in here right now. Once Tracey finished with her story, Annabeth and I asked a question at the same time.

"Why isn't Thalia in here?" we asked. Then Annabeth spoke alone, "If she's crucial to the plan, she should be in here right now, right?"

"We don't know how she will react. We will take action towards Thalia once Tommy tells his side of the vision, which defines the need for Thalia so much greater. Tommy, please begin," Chiron explained.

As Tommy told his side of the story, I realized what Chiron meant about Thalia being even more crucial to the plan then it is stated in Tracey's side of the story. I began to realize that there is a hope in saving that traitor Luke, and I would help because it is the right thing to do. To save a traitor you must sacrifice something you strongly believe in. For me that something is to let the traitor die.

Once Tommy was finished I said, "We _need_ Thalia in here right now."

Chiron nodded and responded, "Will someone please fetch her?" Annabeth ran out of the Big House to go get Thalia. A few minutes later she returned with a confused Thalia.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We have a way to defeat Kronos and save Luke, but the plan requires you. You are crucial to the plan, Thalia," I responded for Chiron.

Thalia looked shocked, "We can…we can save Luke?"

"Yeah, and destroy Kronos," Annabeth told her.

"I'm in," Thalia stated confidently.

"Ok, so here's the plan…," Chiron started. He told us exactly what we had to do.

-------------

The whole camp was let in on the plan, because it required cooperation from us all. Artemis and her Hunters worked long and hard with the Apollo Cabin kids, training them to shoot their arrows with perfection. Artemis understood that her lieutenant, Thalia, would not be by her side because she needed to be somewhere else.

The Demeter Cabin was working towards perfection on their foot-thick vines, because without them, Kronos will never be held down. Other Demeter kids worked hard on their trees, making sure that they were strong enough to push the Titan to the ground.

A few Ares kids worked on flinging me and my sword into the air high enough for me to stab the Titan's head. They were already strong enough, it was just important that their throws were accurate. I think they enjoyed throwing me at a giant target, just to cause me pain. I truly did not like the method the camp was using to train the Ares kids to throw me. It was painful, but I soaked in the ocean afterwards and felt refreshed and renewed.

The Athena Cabin worked hard, studying all strategic battle moves to ensure the least amount of injury. I was impressed at their progress; they uncovered loopholes that I would never have noticed. Their mother is not only the goddess of wisdom, but also the goddess of battle. It's in their nature to be great.

The rest of the camp worked on their sword fighting. Thalia and I normally partnered, because we truly were a tough fight. We were both strong fighters, and we would duck, doge, parry, clash, and all sorts of things for hours. Well, until one of us finally finds an opening on the other, points at it with their sword, make the other surrender, and lift the sword away.

The other groups in the sword fighting arena were the Ares Cabin, Nico, the Hephaestus Cabin, Hermes Cabin, Dionysus Cabin, and Aphrodite Cabin. The Aphrodite kids actually tried hard because they knew that they would be fighting things that could kill them and everyone they _loved_. I was impressed with their determination to succeed in something other than love and beauty.

The Hephaestus Cabin created newer and stronger battle armor, sharper weapons, and extra weapons. The extra weapons were just in case one was damaged and a camper needed a new one. For the armor, the Aphrodite Cabin worked with the Hephaestus. They ran to every camper and got their sizes, which they told the Hephaestus Cabin. They wanted to decorate the armor, but they were told that it was unimportant. They were a little put out about that, but we distracted them by putting them back in the arena. I was surprised once again at how hard they worked.

The Dionysus Cabin wanted to help the Demeter Cabin, but we told them that their grape vines were not thick enough to hold the Titan down. They were angry about being rejected, but that anger was forced into sword fighting. Dionysus himself watched his kids train, rather lazily, but he watched all the same. Every time one of his kids managed to beat someone in a fight, I could have sworn I saw him smile a little. The corner of his mouth rose for just a few seconds before it returned to its original frown. He does care.

Nico trained as hard as ever, fighting off Ares kids. He was determined to do something good in the name of Hades. He not only worked hard in the sword fighting arena, but he concentrated on making fissures in the ground. Each time he tried, more and more skeleton warriors rose from the ground. He was obviously improving, and I was happy. I was confident that Tracey and Theodore's visions would come true.


	24. An Underwater Adventure

**An Underwater Adventure**

**Enjoy! I wanted to do a carefree chapter, a chapter where this couple doesn't have to worry about anything. You may find it OOC, but that's only because Rick never wrote anything romantic that either of them did, with or without each other.**

**This chapter is also kind of important, so it is necessary. It's not just a stupid date between our favorite couple, but you learn something important!**

**One more **_**IMPORTANT**_** thing: I realize I totally messed up something in the last chapter! I wrote 'Tommy' instead of 'Theodore'! I'm **_**so**_** sorry! Just to clarify, it was Tracey and **_**Theodore**_** who had the vision/dreams!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

We trained. And trained. And trained some more. I was afraid that we were going to overwork ourselves so badly that we couldn't fight properly when the time came. But Chiron was paying close attention, probably to make sure that doesn't happen.

For our meals, we ate super healthy food. I think we had the healthiest diets known to man. The Athena Cabin brought one of those food pyramid things to camp to help us eat "smart". We had to eat exactly what the pyramid instructed, and I have to admit it was pretty good. For the protein part I got to eat a lot of seafood. The fish weren't happy, but it still tasted good, and they can't stay mad at a son of Poseidon for long.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" someone called behind me. I already knew it was Annabeth, because she's the only one who calls me that with a nice tone. Thalia calls me Kelp Face.

"Hello Wise Girl. You know, we haven't been able to spend time together with all our training," I told her. She smiled.

"What were you thinking of doing today? Besides train of course," Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth, I don't think you should ask him that sort of question," Thalia, who came up behind me, teased.

"Well, since there's not much to do around here besides train, I was thinking of going to the beach," I answered Annabeth's question, ignoring Thalia's remark.

Just as Thalia was about to say something else about me thinking, Annabeth interrupted her, "Thalia, you know as well as I that thinking is not one of Percy's stronger qualities. Since us both know this I am asking you as your best friend to please stop teasing my boyfriend. I think it's pretty obvious that Percy's a Seaweed Brain, and you don't have to make a point about it. Please? For me?" she begged her friend.

Thalia looked dumbstruck. I was about to make a comment about the dumb part, but thought better of it. Thalia replied, "Fine, Annabeth, but only for you."

"That was…odd," I remarked. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "What did I say?"

She laughed, "Come on Seaweed Brain, let's go to the beach. I brought my bathing suit, because I was pretty sure that's what you were going to say." She took my hand and dragged me to the beach, which was odd. I always pictured this the other way around; me dragging _her_ to the beach.

The last time we visited a beach together for a swim, Annabeth had worn a one-piece. Today, I was shocked as she took off her shirt to reveal her bathing suit. It was a green and grey striped bikini. I found myself just staring at her beautiful body, until her voice called me back into reality.

"Are you Ok Seaweed Brain?" she asked, rather amused.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I responded rather intelligently.

Part of my daily attire was swim trunks now, although I don't need it. I _do _enjoy feeling normal, though, so I _want _to get wet. What's the point of going into water if you don't get wet?

So, anyway, I where swim trunks everyday now. I go for a swim after being flung at a target for an hour, so I am prepared. I took off my shirt so I could go in the water, get wet, and not get my shirt wet. Now it was Annabeth's turn to stare like the idiot she isn't.

"Annabeth," I started, using her real name, "are _you_ Ok?" She came out of her trance and smiled at me.

"Yeah, Percy, I'm great," she replied.

"Hey! I have a great idea!" I told her, "Do you want to go on a submarine trip?"

"Where are you going to get a submarine?" she asked me.

"I'm not," I smiled at her. She looked confused, "You'll see!" I took her by the hand and pulled her to the water. She was hesitant when I started to pull her under, but she knew I would never hurt her. Once we were both under the water completely, I put a bubble around us.

"Welcome to the SS Percy!" I told her.

She laughed, "More like SS Seaweed Brain. You're _obsessed_ with the ocean Percy! But I don't blame you. I'm glad we got time off of training to spend time together. Now, teach a daughter of Athena about the ocean!" I smiled at her.

"All right-y then! I don't know how to teach someone so absolutely awesome that they know everything, but I'll try," I teased. She told me how much she liked the fish, so I pointed out different kinds and told her their names. One thing about being a son of Poseidon is that you can hear fish's thoughts, and you learn their names most of the time. We met a nice darter named Fred, and a grumpy catfish named Greg. Fred was married to Fran, and had a daughter named Faun. Greg was single and childless (I wonder why?).

Annabeth seemed to be enjoying herself, and so was I. I was in my element with Annabeth. Annabeth was still one of my best friends, even though we were a couple. But our current seating arrangements were for boyfriends and girlfriends, not best friends. I was sitting on the bottom of the bubble with Annabeth's head in my lap. I was playing with her hair as I told her about the fish.

As an octopus approached, Annabeth moved her position. Now, she was sitting on my lap so she could play with my hair, "You know, I have to give you some credit; you are a decent teacher. You managed to teach a daughter of Athena a thing or two," she told me.

"Well, I try," I responded. She smiled at me. I noticed something approach us, "Annabeth look! A shark! I'm pretty sure it's a sand tiger shark," then I noticed she was afraid, "Don't worry Annabeth; it won't hurt us. As long as you're with me, it will be as tame as a house pet."

"If you say so," Annabeth replied. But she leaned forward to get a better look at the shark, "I guess it is kind of cool," she admitted. She sighed as the shark saw away and leaned back on me. Her hair smelled like a sea breeze, probably from the salt in the ocean surrounding us.

"Your hair smells good," I told her. She smelled her hair and laughed at me.

"Percy, this is one more thing that proves your obsession to the ocean!" she teased.

"I'm a son of Poseidon! I was _born_ to obsess over the ocean," I defended. She laughed again, "I'm I really that funny? Or is it something about me that is funny?" I asked.

"Both!" she admitted. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Your hair really does smell good, you know," I told her as I pressed my nose to her hair. I kissed the top of her head and leaned back, watching for more fish. I was surprised that we had seen no hippocampus or anything of that nature, like a naiad or nymph. But then again, naiads and nymphs are terrible gossips, so they could over exaggerate anything we do.

Annabeth turned to face me, "Just because we don't call this a date, doesn't mean it isn't. We're both having a good time, and we are by ourselves. I call that a date. And I'm glad you took me on it."

I grinned at her, "Then I guess this is a date."

We passed some more fish, but then we reached this huge rock. It was oddly shaped, as if it was a home. I made the currents push us toward it. I water nymph came out of a hole in the rock.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Welcome. I have been waiting for you. Do you have the sand dollar your father gave you?" she asked me.

"Well, yeah; I always carry it," I told her. This was weird.

"Come, follow me," she instructed. I willed the current to carry Annabeth and I in the direction the nymph was going.

We arrived at a flat rock that was lit with rays of sunlight. The rock held three items: a pearl necklace, a sword way fancier than Riptide, and a conch shell, "As you can see, there are three items in front of you. Each represents something different, depending on how you choose. Here is how this works: you pick one item, pick it up, and put the sand dollar in its place. Then you explain why you chose it. I will know if you're lying, so don't try. If your reason is not acceptable, you will have to fight a monster. If your reason is acceptable, you will receive a reward. Begin."

I studied each item. Maybe this is easier than my mind was allowing it to be. So, I relaxed my mind into its original state, left the bubble (making sure it remained around Annabeth), and swam towards the items. Then I made my decision. I picked up the conch shell and put the sand dollar in its place.

"Why did you pick the conch shell?" the nymph asked me.

"Well, I want to begin why I didn't pick the others. I did not pick the pearl necklace for three reasons: 1- I don't need to give it as a gift to my mother because she already knows how much I love her. 2- I don't need to give it as a gift to my girlfriend, Annabeth, because she knows how much I love her already as well. 3- I don't wear jewelry.

"I didn't pick the sword because I already have a perfectly functional one, and that would be a waste. Now, last but not least, the reason I did pick the conch shell. 1- When I blow in it, I can tell someone that I need help in battle. 2- It is a symbol of the sea, a place that I don't see all the time, but would like to. It will allow me to remember not only the beach, but memories I have from the beach," I explained.

The nymph thought for a minute, "You are not lying, and your reasons are good. You will receive a reward, because you are not greedy, and see the value in something simple. Your reward is receiving all of them. But everything is not what it seems, young Perseus," the nymph told me. I was relieved that I didn't have to fight any monsters.

The nymph took the conch shell from my hand, and took the sword from the rock, "May I have Riptide?" she asked. I reached into my bathing suit pocket and pulled it out in its pen form. She took it out of my hand and uncapped it. She held both swords in one hand, and the conch shell in the other. Then she started murmuring something that I could not hear. As soon as she was done murmuring, Riptide and the new sword melded into one.

"Now, you may be wondering why I did that. Earthshaker, the other sword I held, had powers similar to your father's. When hitting it against the floor, you can create an earthquake. Now, you have your old sword, as well as Earthshaker in one. You may choose to give the sword a new name, or keep the old one," the nymph told me.

"That's awesome! I either want to name it Riptide, Ripshaker, or Earthtide. Annabeth, which one of the names do you like best?" I responded.

"Um…maybe you should name it something else…such as Tsunami? Tsunamis are caused by underwater earthquakes, so it sounds appropriate," she responded. She's brilliant!

"Annabeth, you are a genius! Tsunami is the _perfect_ name for it!" I told her. She smiled and blushed. The water nymph put Riptide's cap on Tsunami, and the sword changed into a pen, "I'm glad it still transforms! Tsunami! I'm still obsessing over how perfect that name is!" **(A/N I honestly didn't know what I should call it! At first, I was just going to stick with Riptide, but then that wouldn't to the Earthshaker part justice. I thought about it. And I thought about it more. But then, I came up with Tsunami! I was so proud of myself!)**

"Now, you are going to learn about the pearl necklace. Remember when I said 'not everything is what it seems'? Well, I was referring to this necklace. Not only is it a beautiful piece of jewelry, but it is also a wonderful protector. These pearls use water to heal anyone who wears it, child of Poseidon or not," the water nymph explained. She handed it to me, and I swam over to my bubble and Annabeth.

"Here, Annabeth. You wear it," I insisted as I gave her the necklace. She shook her head and I rolled my eyes. I swam behind her and clasped it to her neck myself.

Annabeth fingered her necklace, "Thank you Percy. I really think you should have it though." I ignored her. She did not remove the pearls though, much to my satisfaction.

The nymph smiled and bowed her head, "Good bye, Prince of the Sea." With that, the nymph swam away, I went back into the bubble, and Annabeth took her place on my lap.

She leaned her head against my chest, "Can we go back now? I'm starting to get hungry, and I don't know how long we've been gone," she paused, "Why did we wear bathing suits if we weren't going to get wet?"

"Just in case," I told her simply, "I thought you of all people would know that," I teased. I knew our position, so I just turned the bubble in the right direction, using the currents to push Annabeth closer to food.

Just as we got near the shore, Annabeth turned around and gave me a kiss on the lips. I kissed her back. When we pulled apart, I said, "Hold your breath." She listened and plugged her nose. I popped the bubble and raised our heads above the water. We could stand, so we started to walk to the shore. I fell behind because I had a plan. Just as Annabeth turned around to see what was hold me up, I squirted water at her. Not in the face; I wanted her to be able to see.

I watched her reaction. At first she was angry, but then she started laughing, "I'm not even going to _try_ to get you back the same way!"

"Good choice," I told her.

"Come on Seaweed Brain! Remember; I'm hungry?" she told me. Once we were fully out of the water, I put a hand on her shoulders, drying her off. She looked at me gratefully and put on the rest of her clothes. I dried myself off, and then put my shirt back on.

It was just then I realized I had my answer to question number two. **(A/N if you don't remember the three questions, they're in Chapter 6: Spring Dance.)** I had already answered one and three, and now I had my answer to two. What do I do with the sand dollar my father gave me for my birthday? Well, I just used to get a cooler sword and protection for Annabeth. The sand dollar was useful, I have to admit. I might have to make some new questions, just to give myself goals. I'll think about that later.


	25. Happy Early Birthday Percy!

**Happy Early Birthday Percy!**

**I did the math, and Percy's 16****th**** birthday is either August or September 2009. I used LT's publication date to find his birth-year (1993). I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Who didn't know that?**

**Percy's POV**

My birthday was tomorrow, my sweet sixteen. Or should I say: 'my not-so-sweet sixteen'? I have been training with Tsunami for the past two weeks, and I'm pretty sure I've mastered its power.

Chiron called me to the Big House for something important, and I assumed it was about tomorrow. One thing I thought was odd was that I saw _nobody_ around camp. Not even a single satyr!

When I entered the Big House, all the lights were off. I switched them on, and almost fell over in surprise as a chorus of; "Happy Birthday Percy!" rang out. The whole camp was in here, all smiling. The only person who looked absolutely bored was Mr. D. The Ares kids looked annoyed, but that was a step up from bored. I even saw Rachel! Someone must have allowed her past the borders. (*cough* Tommy *cough*)

Annabeth ran up to me with a box with sea-green wrapping paper on it, "Happy birthday Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her.

"No matter what is in that box, I want to choose a simple present from you," I whispered to her. Chiron had turned on music, and everyone else was dancing.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A kiss," I asked of her.

"That is probably the easiest present to give in the history of presents," she told me as she leaned up to kiss me. The Aphrodite girls started going, "Oooooo!" Some guys whistled. I ignored them. Annabeth pulled away, blushing, "Now, you better open your real present, or you might not live to make the choice tomorrow!" she threatened.

I took the box from her and stripped it of its paper. She had cleverly placed whatever the present was inside a box so I couldn't guess what it was. When I opened the box, there was a bunch of paper, probably to make sure I couldn't just shake it and guess. I removed the paper, and I found a hand-made picture frame. The frame looked like pieces of the beach. The very top was sky blue with white clouds and a sun. The middle was a mix of a lot of blues and greens, creating the ocean. The very bottom was a tan, sandy color. There were tiny shells glued to the frame there. I could tell that Annabeth worked really hard on this.

But this frame was not empty. The picture was a frozen clip from Hephaestus TV, when we rode The Thrill Ride of Love. I looked like I was frantically thinking, and Annabeth looked scared. I always thought that we looked the other way around, but I guess this was an exception. Annabeth was probably still recovering from the spiders. I looked at our faces, and I couldn't believe how young we were. It doesn't seem that long ago, but it was four years ago in actuality. Nonetheless, the picture was hilarious!

Just then, an Iris Message appeared in front of me. Chiron turned off the music and all the campers and satyrs went quiet. It was my father and Ares. Ares looked angry. My father greeted me, "Happy birthday Percy. Now, I did not just send you and IM to tell you that. I am here to make sure Ares gives you a certain present."

Ares glared at me and said through gritted teeth, "The curse on your sword has been lifted. Changing your sword would not have lifted the curse, so I had to myself, rather reluctantly." I was ecstatic! Now I don't have to worry about it failing me while I fight the Titan Lord!

"Thank you, Lord Ares," I thanked. This was no time to be angry. My father broke the connection. Then there was a knock on the door. Tommy, who was standing with his arm wrapped around Rachel, was closest to the door. He opened it to reveal Hermes.

"Delivery for Percy Jackson," he called out, reading the back of a letter, "You do know that I charge for delivering for people who have no god blood in them. I don't charge for godly messages," he said, looking up at me. That must mean that it was from my mom.

I gave him a drachma and in return he gave me a white envelope with my name printed on the back in my mom's handwriting. I opened the letter and gave it to Grover to read for me. He read aloud:

"_Dear Percy,_

_I hear that the camp is throwing you a party! I hope you enjoy yourself, so I want you to forget about the prophecy for now. I am sorry that I was unable to attend. I love you, and I really hope you survive. I don't think I could walk this earth if you could not._

_Happy birthday!_

_Mom_

_PS- Iris Message me as soon as you get someone to read this for you, or decipher it."_

Grover looked up, "What are you waiting for? IM your mom!"

"I don't have anymore drachmas," I told him. Annabeth dug into her pockets and retrieved a gold coin. She gave it to me. I went to the porch with a bucket of water that I filled in the bathroom. Theodore followed me with an extra bucket just in case. I set the bucket on a table and controlled the water to make it mist away from the bucket to catch the sunlight and make a rainbow.

I threw the coin in and recited the offering, "O goddess, accept my offering," I waited a few seconds and said, "Sally Blofis." The rainbow shimmered, and my mother's face appeared. She was sitting on the couch with Paul.

I realized that Paul has never seen an Iris Message before. My mom noticed me first, "Percy! Happy early birthday!" Paul looked at her first as if she were insane, and then followed her gaze to me.

"Holy shit!" he cursed, surprised. I've never heard a teacher curse, "What in the world is this?" he asked.

"An Iris Message," my mom answered, "Percy, I want you to be careful tomorrow, okay? Do you know what you are going to do?" she asked me, worried.

"Yes Mom, we have a battle plan ready. Don't worry about me," I told her.

"I just…I just don't know what I'd do…what I'd do if you…if you…," she couldn't bring herself to say 'died'. She started sobbing.

"Mom, I will be fine! Please don't cry!" I told her. I couldn't stand to see her cry. Paul just rubbed her back as if this was a regular occurrence, these over exaggerated emotions. I was confused, "Uh…Paul? Why is my mom acting like this? I know she's worried, but this is sobbing, as if I were already dead!"

Paul looked at my mom. She was starting to recover, wiping away her tears, "I'm sorry for acting like that. I'm not bipolar; don't even think like that," she told me. I noticed her hand was in a weird, unnatural spot: her stomach. She noticed my gaze and she removed her hand. There was a little bump.

"Mom, are you…?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"You will have either a new half-brother or half-sister!" she beamed. Silena squealed. Any form of love excites her, and a baby is fresh proof of love.

I was shocked. So soon?! They just got married! I will live though; it's not like this baby will kill me, "Wow, um…congratulations!" I told them, still in shock.

"Now, back to you Percy. You _better_ say alive! I don't want to loose you," my mom instructed.

"I will do my best," I reassured her. She frowned, but did not go on.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your party. I'm sorry I can't be there. Happy birthday Percy! Annabeth, would you please be careful too?" my mom said her goodbyes.

"Bye, Percy and Annabeth, and good luck," Paul spoke up. I broke the connection and enjoyed my party. This is the last fun I will have until the battle tomorrow, and I plan on making the best of it. Tommy was glad to be with Rachel again; he really likes her. I couldn't help but notice Theodore stealing glances at Thalia. Poor guy; he has a crush on someone who either A- will never have a relationship with a guy or B- likes Luke, the traitor. Tracey and Eliana were becoming best friends, and I was glad that my friends are making friends.

I walked up to Theodore, "If you can't be her boyfriend, the least you could do is be her friend." He looked startled that I was standing next to him.

"Who are you talking about?" he replied, trying to cover up the fact he likes Thalia.

"Dude, I'm not stupid. I might be a Seaweed Brain, as Annabeth calls me, but I'm not stupid. It is obvious you like Thalia. I will repeat myself once more: if you can't be her boyfriend, the least you could do is become her friend," I told him. He bit his lip and walked over to Thalia with the motive of becoming her friend.

I was surprised that camp had gotten a blue cake! This day will be one to remember. I got many presents from my friends, and I was grateful for every single one.

I saw Tommy go out the front door without Rachel. I decided to follow him. When I walked out the door, I saw Tommy leaning against the railing of the porch, deep in thought, "Hey," I got his attention. He whipped his head around.

"Hey. I have a question for you, Percy," he informed me.

"Shoot," I waited for him to ask.

"When you're around Annabeth, the person you claim to be in love with, how do you feel?" he asked me. There are a lot of answers to that question!

"I feel more alive than I've ever felt. I feel as if I could hold up the sky for thousands of years, because she makes me feel that way. I feel the happiest I have ever been, and will ever be. I feel an unusual amount of love, more than I've ever experienced. And that's just scraping the surface," I answered.

"I think I'm in love," Tommy told me, "At first, I thought I just liked her more than a friend. I thought I really like this girl. But as I got to know her, and listened to what you just told me, I realize that it is much more than that. I'm in love with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I know this, and I haven't even kissed her yet."

"Well, I'm happy that you sorted out your feelings so soon; it took Annabeth and me a while! We met right here on this porch when I was twelve. I had just collapsed, and Annabeth was telling Chiron that she was sure that I was the one from the prophecy. My first description of her was a pretty girl with blonde hair curled like a princess's. Now here we are, boyfriend and girlfriend, almost sixteen years old," I informed him.

"I guess I'm glad too. But how can I tell her that what I feel is more than a like-like?" he asked me.

"You just do. I'll go get her!" I enthused. Tommy looked as if he wanted to protest, but his lips would not listen. I ran back in the Big House, gave Annabeth a mischievous grin (which made her suspicious), and ran to find Rachel. I found her talking to Tracey.

"Rachel! Follow me!" I shouted above the music. She looked confused, but followed all the same. I opened the front door, she stepped out, and she was even more confused when I just waved and closed the door. I turned away from the door, and my eyes fell on the window. I wasn't looking through it though; Silena and one of her sisters were pressing their faces to the glass. They wanted to see more love. I already knew that Tommy would be telling Rachel he loved her and kiss her, so I didn't need to watch.

I went back to my party, where I found Grover dancing like an idiot. It was to be expected. I danced with Annabeth and had fun, forgetting about the prophecy for now. During all the fun, I saw Tommy and Rachel return, hand in hand, both grinning stupidly. I know what happened. Annabeth noticed too.

"Whatever you did, I guess it's for the best. They look happy. What did you do anyway?" she asked me. I told her about the conversation Tommy and I had outside. As I told her the part when I was telling Tommy how I felt when I was around her, I saw her smiling a little to herself. As she smiled, she fingered her pearl necklace that I gave her. I was satisfied that she never took it off.

The party had to end sometime, and now was that time. Annabeth and I walked to the cabins together. I had one arm around her waist. Her cabin was first, so I walked her there, and just as I was about to turn around to go to my cabin, Annabeth kissed me lightly and whispered, "Happy early birthday Percy." I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face, not even thinking once about tomorrow.


	26. The Titan War

**The Titan War**

**It's finally here! The end of Theodore and Tracey's dream! As you remember (or not), I ended both of their dreams with, 'but the army wasn't giving up.' Now you will know what happens after that! This isn't the last chapter, and the next one is **_**not**_** the Epilogue. I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and will never, own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

Today was the day. All of the campers were heading towards Half-Blood Hill, along with the Hunters of Artemis. Artemis herself was joining, but only to shoot one arrow and one arrow only.

We got in our positions and braced ourselves for what was expected. We were only standing for one minute before the barriers to Camp Half-Blood were forced to break by Kronos/Luke and his army. The army charged, and the part of camp that would be fighting it ran to meet them. Swords started clashing, and I turned my attention to Kronos.

Thalia said her part that she knew so well, "Luke, you know this isn't right! You know that Kronos cannot return and overtake Olympus! Stop Luke: please stop!"

Luke already looked as of he were having a war with _himself_, fighting with Kronos about Thalia. Finally, Luke crumpled to the ground, and Kronos rose up. He was much stronger and more intimidating than I expected. Once this occurred, Annabeth and the rest of her siblings started shouting all of the strategic plans they came up with and made us practice. Nico came up behind Kronos as planned and raised his skeleton army. Kronos became distracted, and the two Ares kids with the best aim flung me into the air, right at his head.

I held my sword out in front of me, and I was happy that Kronos hadn't noticed me yet. If he did, the Lord of Time could have slowed my progress and stopped me. But he didn't, and my sword plunged right into his forehead. It was difficult to get through his thick skull, but my forward momentum helped. He screamed in anger and pain, and that was the archers' cue. They shot their arrows strait at the Titan's heart (if he had one), and he let out another scream. He was annoyed now. He tried to throw me off of him, but he was unsuccessful. My sword was too deep in his head.

Trees started to push Kronos and me down to the ground, and I knew that the Demeter Cabin was taking their turn. Once we landed on the ground with a giant thump, I saw vines twisting around his arms, each a foot thick. Kronos struggled and tried to pull away, but trees pushed him down again and vines tightened. He underestimated the power of mere children. The archers kept shooting arrows at him, and this action helped keep him down.

Once the vines were tightly wrapped around the Titan, all the campers fighting him who held swords attacked him. They helped me cut him into a million pieces, and once the millionth piece was cut, Zeus, Hades, and my father showed up. They opened an entrance to Tartarus, and I cast the pieces of Kronos into it. As soon as the last piece was inside, the pit closed.

My father gave me a proud smile, and Thalia received one from Zeus. I was surprised to see him smile; I had never seen him do that! Nico received something that looked like an attempt of a smile, but wasn't really one, from Hades. But just like in the dream, the Titan Army wasn't giving up.

All of us who fought Kronos ran into battle with his army. About ten monsters immediately turned to me, and there was only one way out alive. I smashed Tsunami on the ground, and an earthquake shook the ten monsters. A fissure opened up in front of them, and they fell through. One noticed the crack before the others fell, so he jumped over it. A _dracaena_ came up to me, which left me fighting two monsters at once. I saw Annabeth fighting Kelli the cheerleading _empousa._ Thalia was fighting two _dracaenas_. After I took down my two monsters, I turned my attention back to Annabeth. That's when I got worried.

Annabeth was still fighting Kelli, and a traitor half-blood was coning up behind her. To me, it looked like I was the only one who noticed. I had to do something! I ran towards her, but I was only half way there when the half-blood raised her sword to stab my girlfriend.

Just as she started to bring her sword down, an arrow appeared in her back. She collapsed, and Annabeth was safe. Annabeth managed to beat Kelli, and was shocked to see the half-blood at her feet.

I used my eyes to follow the path of the arrow, and saw Tracey standing with her bow loaded and pointed at the half-blood, just in case she wasn't dead. Tracey seemed satisfied and turned her bow on her next target.

Annabeth turned in my direction, and her eyes widened in horror, "Percy! Look out!" I turned around to see another traitor half-blood slashing his sword at my arm (before I turned it was my back). Before I could raise my shield to defend myself, the blade met my skin. I cried out in pain and slapped my hand to my arm. I'm not going to die like this. I raised my sword, removing my hand from my wound. My anger was fueled by the pain in my arm. I forced all of that anger that made me strong into the thrust I swiped at the half-blood. I stabbed him directly in the heart and he collapsed.

Thalia relieved herself of her two monsters and put away her sword. She got rid of Aegis and pulled out her bow and arrow. She shot at unsuspecting monsters and traitor half-bloods, never missing a shot. Once she seemed satisfied with the amount she had put down, she ran to Luke. He was still in a heap where Kronos abandoned him. I turned back to the fight as she fed him ambrosia and nectar.

We were winning! But it looked like the Titan Army wasn't going to give up until they all perished. Annabeth was now fighting next to me, fighting three at a time. I took on one of them, and I could tell that relieved a little pressure from her. My arm still hurt like crazy, but I ignored the pain. There were ten monsters left and fifteen traitor half-bloods. Our side had lost only two and neither one I was close to. I was still sad about the loss of a hero, don't get me wrong, but they knew what they were getting into. One was from the Hephaestus Cabin, and the other was unclaimed.

Campers couldn't find anyone to fight because of the small number of monsters and traitor half-bloods left. Clarisse had taken on the other monster Annabeth was fighting, so Annabeth now only fought one. Clarisse got rid of the one she fought, but not before it could get a swipe at her right side. She was bleeding, but she managed to finish off the monster. She lay down after the monster perished. But she wasn't dead; she was just trying to relax the pressure.

The monster Annabeth was fighting was getting more annoyed and angrier by the second. Every time it injured her, the wound would clear up, as if it was never there. That anger was forced into the next blow. Annabeth started bleeding at the neck, and this wound was deeper than the others. Her wound took longer to heal, and the monster grinned.

I was angry. That monster was about to try and overtake my Annabeth. I slammed Tsunami on the ground harder than I have ever slammed it since I got it. A huge fissure opened, shaking the camp hard. The crack kept widening until every member of the Titan Army fell into it. Campers backed away from the fissure, knowing exactly who caused it. It was a quarter-mile long and five yards wide. This fissure ran from the point I was standing to the beach. It started to fill with salt water, drowning all who fell in. It looked like I had made a river!

People gaped at me in shock. Then they started to cheer. I saw Thalia dragging the woozy, but moving, Luke to the Big House. I didn't care about him right now though. We had won the second Titan War.


	27. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

**The last chapter will be titled Epilogue, so this isn't the last. Got it? Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I would have updated sooner (3/14/09), but there was a technical glitch that prevented me from doing so!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

As soon as everyone stopped cheering for me, I went to my river and sent my mom an IM. She was thrilled to see that I was okay and that we won. Paul congratulated me. They both were shocked to find out that I created a river at camp. Paul was a little scared, and my mom was proud.

After I was finished with my conversation with Mom and Paul, my dad came back over to congratulate me. He told me that he was proud of me. He also informed me that the river I created could not be gotten rid of. He also told me that even if it was, he wouldn't remove it because it was a monument to my success. This was turning out to be a great day!

The day after we won the Titan War, Thalia gave up her status as a Hunter of Artemis. Artemis was angry, and told Thalia that she would regret it. When Thalia went to check on Luke and to tell him she was no longer a Hunter, just for him, she let out a scream as soon as she entered the room in the Big House room that Luke was in.

I ran to the Big House with my sword drawn, to find Thalia crying in a heap on the floor and Luke hanging from the ceiling. He committed suicide. Annabeth came in behind me and screamed herself, and ran to comfort Thalia. Annabeth was crying herself, so I went over to her to comfort her. To be honest, I wasn't sad in the slightest that Luke was dead.

Since the river couldn't be removed, the Hephaestus Cabin was building a bridge over it. They worked long and hard, so they should be done with it by tomorrow.

------------

I was curious why Tracey told her mother to come over immediately. Tracey waited next to the dragon on top of Half-Blood Hill for her mother to arrive with mine driving. I waited there with her; my mom told me that she wanted to see me.

Artemis joined us on top of the hill only thirty seconds before they arrived. Paul was in the car with them. Artemis said, "I, Artemis, goddess of the moon and the Hunt, allow you three to enter camp," Artemis allowed them past the camp's borders. The borders were restored after the war was over. My mom ran up to hug me, and Tracey's ran up to hug her. Paul just had a look of awe on his face as he looked at Camp Half-Blood. Then he looked at my river. Chiron decided to call it 'River Percy'.

"That's…that's your river?" Paul asked me. I nodded and my mom turned to look at it.

"Percy, how did you make that?" Mom asked me.

"With this," I pulled out Tsunami, "I got a new sword with the sand dollar Dad gave me. Its name is Tsunami, because Tsunamis are caused by underwater earthquakes. This sword can cause earthquakes. Annabeth named it," I explained.

"That was you?" Ms. Fisher asked me, "There were two reports of earthquakes, but no fissures. The streets shook a little, but we were far enough away from the source to not be affected greatly. The first was small, the second one was much larger. Now I know where the fissure is, and what caused it!"

"I did that?" I asked.

"Yes," Paul answered.

"Tracey, why did you invite me here?" Ms. Fisher returned to the subject.

"Well, after Thalia quit the Hunt, Lady Artemis offered me the position as lieutenant. But you said that you couldn't stand it if I were a Hunter of Artemis, because you would be afraid of never seeing me again," Tracey informed her mother.

Ms. Fisher's eyes saddened, "Do you want to be a Hunter?"

"I don't know," Tracey said quietly.

"If you want it, I won't stop you," Ms. Fisher told her daughter.

"I think I do. I will make sure I can see you again," Tracey said.

"Tracey Fisher, are you willing to become a Hunter of Artemis," Artemis asked her. Tracey nodded, "Then repeat after me: I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," she began.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," Tracey repeated.

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I accept your pledge. How do you feel?" Artemis asked.

"Stronger!" Tracey said excitedly.

"Welcome to the Hunt. You must remember your pledge; it is now your life," Artemis welcomed.

"I am proud of you, Tracey," her mother told her, "I love you."

"I love you too Mom," Tracey replied.

"Where's Theodore?" Ms. Fisher asked.

Tracey glanced quickly at Artemis. She decided to be careful, "Comforting an upset friend. Annabeth is there too." At the mention of Annabeth, I wanted to know something.

"The last time you saw Annabeth, was she still crying?" I asked. She has _got_ to stop crying over Luke!

"No," she answered. I was glad that she was fine.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

Tracey once again glanced at Artemis, but this time the goddess noticed, "I'm no longer angry, so you may speak openly about the subject. I told that girl that she would regret her decision, and I was right."

"Okay…well, we found a way to save Luke and send Kronos to Tartarus. We succeeded, and Thalia quit the Hunters. She loved Luke. But when she went to tell him, she found that he had committed suicide. She was torn apart. Theodore is comforting her now, because he is her friend. Annabeth is her best friend, so she's comforting her too," Tracey told them. I smiled at the mention of Theodore and Thalia being friends.

Just then, Annabeth came up behind me, "Hey, Seaweed Brain. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Blofis. How's it going Tracey? Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Ms. Fisher. Hello Lady Artemis," she greeted everyone.

"I thought you were with Thalia?" I asked her.

"Good to see you too! I'm not with her anymore because I wanted to see what was going on up here. I could see you guys from the Big House!" Annabeth answered.

"Good to see you," I replied to her remark.

"Well, Percy; Paul and I have got to go. Ms. Fisher does too. I love you," Mom told me.

"I love you too. Bye," I told her. She, Paul, and Ms. Fisher walked towards the car and took off.

"Tracey, will you come with me to meet your sisters? We are all a family; all of the Hunters," Artemis told Tracey. Tracey nodded and Artemis led the way. That left Annabeth and I.

"Come on, Percy. Let's go see how Thalia's doing," she grabbed my hand and led me towards the Big House. She dragged me through the door, through halls, until we finally reached Luke's old room. What we found inside was shocking!

They were both sitting on the floor, Thalia still close to Theodore. But she was no longer sitting next to him, crying into his shoulder. No. Thalia was now in Theodore's lap, kissing him, "Are we interrupting something?" Annabeth asked between giggles. They pulled apart with faces as red as tomatoes.

"Theodore, what happened here?" I asked.

"Well, I was comforting her…," Theodore started.

"It looks like you were doing more than that!" Annabeth teased, still laughing.

"I told her that I had a crush on her, and she started kissing me. Then she moved herself to my lap, still kissing me. Then you walked in," Theodore explained.

"When I renounced my position as a Hunter, I had the urge to kiss a boy. I ran to Luke, thinking he would be that person. But because of certain things, that is not possible. I just cried for the loss of a friend. Then Theodore, another friend, came to comfort me. When the boy who was becoming more of a best friend than just a regular friend told me he had a crush on me, I felt happy. I knew that it wasn't Luke that I wanted to kiss, but Theodore. Some subconscious part of my mind knew that I liked him more than a best friend," Thalia elaborated. I grinned at Theodore.

"I'm not trying to rush things, but that kiss of yours made me feel more than a crush. I think I'm in love!" Theodore told Thalia. There was a twinkle in Thalia's eyes, and I decided then that Annabeth and I should give them some privacy. I dragged her out of the room. She was still laughing.

Annabeth's face was turning purple from not breathing correctly. As soon as she took in a breath to laugh some more, I pressed my lips to hers. She stopped laughing immediately and kissed me back. As soon as I pulled away, I told her, "You laugh too hard; your face was turning purple. Breathe more." She laughed.

The rest of my stay at camp I was considered a hero. I probably will be considered a hero forever, because River Percy will be a reminder for campers to come. Chiron informed us that we will not be having any scheduled activities, meaning we could do whatever we wanted! Guess what I did? If you don't guess this right, you don't know me at all! I went to the beach of course!


	28. Epilogue Part 1

**Epilogue Part 1**

**Enjoy this, the story is almost over! I'm probably going to do a sequel, but I might not. If I do, it will be in a while. I have so many other ideas I'm just dying to start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

When my little sister was born, my mom and Paul named her Hannah Katherine Blofis. She was born on March 14, 2010. I loved my little sister.

Annabeth got a surprise at the end of the summer; her dad got a job offer in Manhattan! She moved to the same city as me and attended Goode with me. We went to all the dances together, and we visited Camp Half-Blood during the summer.

We only had to fight one monster during the whole school year, and that was Kelli, the revenge-seeking, cheerleading, _empousa_. The girl was insane!

When I returned in the summer before I turned seventeen, I had been thinking a lot during the school year. Are the Big Three allowed to have kids now? I asked Chiron, and he said that they aren't going to have many. They only will have a relationship with a mortal if they meet someone special like my parents did. They were still worried about the power thing, but they didn't want the power of the oath like a weight over them.

One day during that summer, Grover brought a thirteen-year-old girl to camp. She had waist-length black hair and electric blue eyes. Her name was Aura. I had a pretty good idea who her parent was. She was unclaimed, but I guessed Zeus. He broke the oath yet again when I was seven. Naughty, naughty!

When Grover was showing Aura around the cabins, I was walking with Nico to the sword-fighting arena. Grover showed her the sword fighting arena when we were practicing, and she watched us for a while. Once I beat Nico, we went to sit down. But Nico noticed the two watching, and he locked eyes with her. Something went between the two as they looked into each other's eyes. Oh great, another set of crushes, two thirteen-year-olds who like each other. Wonderful.

At dinner, my prediction came true. Aura was claimed by Zeus. Nico wouldn't keep his eyes off her. He was obsessed. After dinner, I shook him, "What?" he asked.

"She's going to think you're some sort of freaky stalker if you don't snap out of it!" I shouted at him. He blushed.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked me.

"Oh my gods is it not! I would be surprised if people didn't know!" I told him.

"I'm stupid," he said, "How can I get a girl like her to like me back?"

"Dude, you're stupider than I thought. Aura _likes _you! More than friendship buddy! Did you _see_ how she was looking at you when you first met? Oh, here she comes. Talk to her!" I told him.

-------------

By the time I came back the next summer, the two were an item. My love for Annabeth never lessened, if anything it grew. Nico and Aura were fourteen-year-old sweethearts, and they still couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

I was almost a legal adult, but I wasn't ready to move out. I looked for good colleges, always thinking about my future. I wanted to study oceanography, and Annabeth wanted to study architecture. We would find the perfect one so we could go to school together, I know it.

Hannah is now a year old. She is starting to grow some brunette hair on her previously bald head. Her hair is the same brunette as Mom's, and her eyes are the same as Paul's. She knows Annabeth just as well as she knows me, which is awesome. She knows a few words, and can stand up. She can't move her legs without falling when she stands, though. Hannah is the coolest little sister ever, and I'm glad she's mine.

Annabeth and I still went on our underwater adventures. We found this little coral reef that we refer to as our coral reef. I wanted to call it Annabeth's Underwater Forest, but Annabeth refused the name. Fred the fish was doing just fine, and his daughter Faun had married a nice fish named Berry.

Annabeth has been the Athena Cabin leader for a while now. I don't think we could live here forever though, which saddens me. Maybe we could take jobs here! But, then we would miss out on college. I guess this summer will be my last because I'll be an adult next summer. Bummer. But wait! I could teach sword fighting as a summer job! Perfect! Yippie!


	29. Epilogue Part 2

**Epilogue Part 2**

**Enjoy the last chapter of this story! I'm so sad to finish it, but I want to work on some knew projects.**

**Disclaimer (For the last time *sob*) : I don't own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

Now Annabeth and I are twenty-one years old. Nico and Aura are still together and are sixteen. Tommy and Rachel got married at twenty, and now have a son named Gregory. Thalia and Theodore are still only girlfriend and boyfriend, just like Annabeth and I. We _all_ (except Nico, Aura, Tommy, and Rachel) attend the same college in New York. **(A/N I don't feel like college searching for the perfect college for all four, so imagine any college in NY.)**

Hannah is now five years old! She loves to read picture books, and can entertain herself for long periods of time without anyone else to help. My mom's friends are jealous because their five-year-olds ask to play every two minutes.

Annabeth and I explored the waters near our college from time to time. Despite the years, I still remember the coordinates for Annabeth's Underwater Forest (don't tell her I call it that). Today, I led her to the water blindfolded, "Percy, if this is some cruel joke you're going to get it!" I chuckled at her annoyance.

Once in the water, I put the bubble around us. I made the currents take us there as fast as possible, "Not so fast!" Annabeth shouted, a little afraid. We finally arrived, and the coral reef was as beautiful as ever. I removed the blindfold to reveal Annabeth's beautiful face.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked her. She studied her surroundings.

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Our coral reef," she whispered. She turned to face me, and I held a black box, "Percy!" she squealed.

I opened the box to reveal a diamond ring, "Annabeth, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would not be alive right now if you didn't exist. Will you marry me?" I asked. She started crying tears of joy as she accepted the ring.

"Yes Percy! Yes!" she squealed. She kissed me for what seemed like forever, and I happily kissed her back. When we broke apart, I just held her. I saw a few naiads peek out from behind some coral, grin, and swim away. Next underwater news heading: Son of the Sea God Engaged to Daughter of Athena! I really didn't care, because I was going to spend the rest of my life with Annabeth, the girl of my dreams. Athena finally got used to the fact that Annabeth loves me, and deals with it.

-------------

Once we returned, there were a bunch of people waiting to congratulate us. I had told Grover and only Grover what I was going to do, and apparently he spread it around. Thalia, Theodore, Tommy, Rachel, Nico, Aura, Grover, Juniper, Paul, Mom, and Hannah were there cheering. Annabeth held up her hand to show off her engagement ring, and they cheered harder. Hannah just smiled and went along with it; she didn't really understand what was going on.

-------------

**Annabeth's POV**

We were enjoying the reception at our wedding. It was time for our first dance as husband and wife. But first, the wedding singer we booked had to make an announcement, "We got permission from the bride's mom to change a word in the song from 'daddy' to 'mommy'. It might offend the mother if we didn't, so we're just letting you all know." Then she started to sing:

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

We _were_ both young when we met, twelve years old, and it was in the summer, but not on a balcony.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello; little did I know_

It wasn't exactly a party though; he had just collapsed!

_That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
and my mommy said "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, "Please, don't go."_

_  
_My mother forbids me to love a son of Poseidon…

_  
And I said,_

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

…but I did anyway.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while._

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
and my mommy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"_

_And I said,_

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

Our place to be alone is under the sea in his bubble.

_Romeo save me – they're trying to tell me how to feel;  
this love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

We'll make it out of this mess- the Titan War. My mother is trying to tell me how to feel.

_  
Oh._

_I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town,_

_And I said,_

"_Romeo save me – I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"_

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,

"_Marry me, Juliet – you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your mom - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say… 'Yes.'"_

Joke- All he knows is that he loves me because he's a Seaweed Brain! (He better have talked to my mom; if not he would be dead right now!)

_Oh, oh._

_We were both young when I first saw you…_

I love this song, "I love you Percy," I whispered to him once the song was over.

"I love you Annabeth Jackson," he told me. That's going to take some getting used to! He smiled at me, "Don't tell me you forgot already!" he said in a hurt voice. But I knew he was teasing me.

"I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you, Percy," I told him.

**Percy's POV**

Even Tracey attended the wedding! All of the gods attended to support the hero that saved them when he was sixteen (me). Artemis didn't look to happy about it, but she was there all the same. Hannah was the flower girl, and she was a beautiful one at that. I might just have to protect her from those insane boys who will chase after her when she's older because she's so pretty!

Annabeth's wedding dress reminded me of Cinderella's wedding gown. I wonder why, though. Hera was smiling ear to ear, a fact I was happy about. I did not want an angry goddess of marriage on my wedding day; who does? Aphrodite was literally jumping up and down, attracting a lot of stares. Everyone who attended the wedding knew about the Greek gods, so they didn't have to use fake names. Chiron was there in his centaur form. No one was staring at him.

So, with the end of that day, Annabeth and I began the rest of our lives together.

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed my story! Be on the lookout for 'Tommy's Parents'! It is a story about how Ms. Smith (Jennifer Smith, AKA: Tommy's mom) met Apollo! I wanted to do this one really bad, so look for it, okay!**

**If I do a sequel, which will be a long while later, it will be called 'Family History'.**

**I love all you guys who subscribed to this story and reviewed, and thank you for following it from beginning to end! I get my inspiration from you guys! I hope you liked it! I know I enjoyed writing every word, and I'm sad to have to say goodbye. This was my first fanfic, so it will always have a special place in my heart.**

**Btw, I don't own Love Story by Taylor Swift.**


End file.
